It's Hero Time!
by MilesADChipmunk
Summary: AU World. Ben is now top ranking duellist until he meet several duellist at a place called Duel Academy where he met Jaden Yuki, a duellist that both of them are simple good friend. Until evil are lurking that they wanted to control the earth. Can both duellist stop an evil threat have unleashed on this world? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Ben 10**

 **This is my first time to do Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Ben 10 as in Crossover event, knowing this is my first to type other story, which it is a true story from me. Anyway enjoy this chapter that I'd work so hard to create it.**

Prologue:

In Central America at the Duel Monster Dome was held in New York City that many people were so excited that the Championship Final is about to begin when all people are cheering to their top favourite duellist who won so many match. Many people were very excited including children as well that one day they will beat their top favourite duellist from their wildest dream knowing many children want to be a duellist and someday, hoping they will beat their greatest duellist. They watch the match that the pressure is building up on them, when the player turn and summon the all mighty monster and take down their opponent and end up when the winner have been decided that their favourite duellist have won the championship match when the audience is cheering to him.

"What amazing comeback," the audience speaker exclaimed out from what they saw. "Who knew our favourite duellist have got an epic comeback since his life point were normally down to 1000 life point?"

"I don't know what about you," said another speaker who making a suggestion from they saw. "Knowing this duellist got incredible ability that he beat any duellist in 10 turn or less. Knowing this duellist is making a well-out turn."

As the speaker and the crowd look at their favourite who happen to be a boy in 17 years old with brown hair, green eyes, pale colour and wear green jacket with line with small black circle with number 10, black shirt with blue jean and black and white sneaker trainers he wear today for this main event today. This duellist who coming more popular by the minutes from what he heard so many people are cheering in his name as they cried out to him.

"Ben!" as the crowed repeat his name over and over again in forever non-stop knowing that the duellist name Ben Tennyson.

He won so many duellist that leasing less than 10 turn. But in that final match he was little confidence and somehow manage to win with his ace monster to take that monster in sweeping second for ultimate comeback and won himself as a to ranking duellist in all American. He also now a top ranking pro-duellist with his deck and that deck is correctly balance without a single charging on him.

Behind him along with crowed, two people are watch him, seeing that Ben is now top ranks duellist that he won so many competitions for the time being. One of them who happen to be the same age to him with orange long hair that toward her back along with green and wear dark blue sweater with white shirt underneath with short pale dark grey skirt with black stocking with black high heel. And the one other who happen to be a male, older than Ben who is tall, muscular. His eyes are lacked with black marks. His hair is black that's still choppy mullet and his eyes were dark brown. He also wear black T-shirt over his grey long sleeve shirt, blue pants and wear black combat shoes.

Their name are Gwen Tennyson, cousin of Ben and the other who happen to be his friend and his rival Kevin Levin. Both of them watch Ben's duel, and yet Ben have somehow won the duel without getting a sweat from him when both of them are very pleased.

"Well, I'd have to admit that Ben is pretty good since I'd duel him," Kevin finally understand the meaning on his rival that he is a better duellist.

"You could say that," she giggle to herself that she's remember long ago when she look at her cousin when he wave to the crowd for his comeback skills.

"Were you proud of him?" Kevin ask him, by lean against the support rail line.

"Of course I was proud of him," Gwen replied to him. "His deck, were complete balance, well mostly that Ben is trying to make his deck so perfect that he can beat any duellist to be the best."

Kevin soft laugh out. "Yeah," he agree with her when he watch him at the duel arena. "But still, he's keep going that he never give up that he got high hope to overcome from my and to anyone as well."

"Kevin," Gwen said to him with a smile to him. "You too got high hope since you and Ben are continually duel in forever stopping. You deck is an opposite of his deck that neither one of you give up. Besides, I'd usually beat him for good when I was a kid, including Ben."

"Ben is gifted duellist," Kevin clarified to him. "But there is a rumour or heard that two duellist is using similar deck to compare from Ben."

"Yeah I'd hear about those two," Gwen too knows about the news. "Two duellist from Japan were also special gift that their deck is making their own fate, including Ben. I wonder that we could pay them a visit for short period or more that Ben could taught them or they taught to be a personal duellist."

"You could do that," Kevin agree with her. "Maybe I'd could beat few duellist to test their limit of their skill, knowing they'll fear of this deck," he got his deck from his deck in two different verity of colour is smooth rich brown and orange colour that show to Gwen.

Gwen cross her arm together. "Kevin," she said to him.

"I know," he remember from her advice. "Don't get so hesitate or over confidence from my sheer power, that I know about it."

Gwen sigh out. "Just be careful which you duellist you going to be. After all, your Pro as well, knowing you won many match and give you a nickname title which you inherit on your own."

"I hear you," Kevin agree with her, when of them look at Ben, who's waving at his adore fan that Ben Tennyson is all time favourite duellist that's possible know about it that anyone could use. "Maybe one day I could duel him again. But not right about now, not yet anyway."

"That's goes for me as well," Gwen also want to duel him again, since she was young long ago when both she and Ben playing Duel Monster for very long time when she look at him.

As the crowd of people are cheering to Ben Tennyson in his name in front of the stadium to hear his name that Benjamin Tennyson is now a pro top ranking duellist in all of America. That someday he could challenge any duellist that he want from different country around the world is another top ranking duellist beside himself that Ben is always looking forward to have a duel to someone that he like the best and having fun from them that Ben love Duel Monster cards since he was 10 years old.

* * *

 _ **I know this small statement chapter as a Prologue, knowing this is just a beginning. Also this story is very different that Ben, Gwen and Kevin are duellist that this is different reality that Ben Tennyson is now a duellist including Gwen as well along with his rival Kevin. I can't tell what deck they're got, but it will have to wait when the time is right.**_

 _ **Anyway the next one is going to take while and don't judge about my story, look at my profile for clear understandable from what you look at it. Until then stay tune.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 and Yugioh GX**_

 _ **It's been less then a week, so enjoy this chapter.**_

Chapter 1: Duel Academy – Test Duel.

Duel Academy, home to all students who interesting to be a top ranking duellist as a pro so that they going to be stronger than equal to their all-time favourite duellist Yugi Muto along with Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler that everyone knows that those three are unstoppable duellist such as Dark Magician is Yugi's most powerful ace monster, Blue Eyes White Dragon is Kaiba monster powerful ace monster and lastly Joey's ace monster is Red Eyes Black Dragon. Those three are beyond of all duellist including another duellist that all student knows everything such as Mai Valentine that her deck is Harpies Lady and also Amazon. Many young students knows every pro-duellist including the King of Game, that somehow from their wildest they will duel three unstoppable duellist, knowing it their dream.

Duel Academy was design and build by the head of the company called Kaiba Corporation who come up an excellent to allow any students who interesting to be a duellist or becoming a card design for working the creator of all Duel Monster and well founder, Maximillian Pegasus, who inverting Duel Monsters cards. Until everyone learn that Pegasus was beaten by Yugi Muto, that's Pegasus' deck is none other than Toon Monster. Knowing Toon Monster is one of the trickiest Monster in all Duel Monster.

Each academy got three separate dorms in three different colour, red, blue and yellow were base of three unstoppable cards were ever created by Pegasus was known as Egyptians God Cards, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor and The Winged Dragon of Ra, knowing those three are unstoppable Gods Cards in existence, was own to Yugi Muto who won the Battle Tournament long ago. That's why the Kaiba Corporation have decided to build a Duel Academy so that everyone children who wanted to be a top ranking duellist. The Academy is a perfect place for them all to study to become a duellist and understand how to play it and become one of the duellist.

Inside the Duel Academy there one duellist who save the world from the shadow evil who get their hands on the most powerful that's equal to God Cards, the Three Scared Beasts, an evil incarnation of them was seal long ago, underneath the Academy was few mile away from it. A duellist who have incredible ability to see spirt and his deck is Elemental Hero name Jaden Yuki who save the world from shroud of darkness and stopping the colliding world of Light that Jaden Yuki is a special duellist who save the world, but that was long ago until few more duellist from each different section that's join in duel Academy and made some friends with them.

Jaden Yuki, who's 17 years old with different shade of brown hair, brown eyes and wear Slifer red get up since he defeated Dr Crowler since the beginning of time. He also wear black shirt, light grey jean with red boot as the mark of Slifer the Sky Dragon, knowing that red is his favourite.

Jaden usually fell asleep in class, knowing he's not very keen on lesson campaign since many tutors told him so many time, which he couldn't help it, except one, Professor Banner who's a good friend to him and the others as well. Until he's longer acquiring that Jaden and the others learn that Banner is one of the Seven Shadow Rider and he's also a clone. But his soul remain intact and living his pet cat Pharaoh.

But eventually, everything is now back to normal that no threat have ever been unleashed on his home and the world.

In Far East of the Duel Academy a Silfer dorm is a like Japanese-Castillian house and according to the Duel Academy that it one of the weakest dorm in history for weak duellist. But it seem like home to them, that Red Dorm is a perfect place for duellist, knowing that everyone trying to mock out of them that Silfer Dorm is loser, low ranking place in history. But it home to them.

Inside of the room, where Jaden Yuki is sorting his deck knowing his deck is Elemental Hero and Neo-Spacian and his ace monster is others than E-Hero Neo, knowing that cards is one of his ace favourite with Winged Kuriboh and Yubel. Jaden is trying to sort it, knowing that his deck is well over 40 card so he decided to customise his deck to make a perfect that combine with his favourite. Once he done customise his deck about less than 5 minutes, when suddenly a door was open and inside is a same age boy with usual outfit consists with blue above-waist-length jacket with dark blue outlines with lavender shirt with frilled cuffs at his wrists of his sleeves with black pants with white belt. His hair colour is aqua blue with emerald green eye colour on him. His name is Jesse Anderson/ Johan Andersen. Jaden close friends since they first met long ago that both of them can see spirt such as Winged Kuriboh and Crystal Beast Ruby.

Jesse look at his friend and seeing that Jaden is customise his deck, again when he ask him.

"You customise your deck again?" he said to him in southern accent to him.

"Well yeah," he said to him.

"Seriously Jaden," he disappointed to him. "You always customise your deck every single time. Don't you ever take a break?"

"Not exactly," he replied to him. "You see my deck got so many cards, so I'd decided to make a profer version of myself that combine with Elemental Hero, Neo-Spacian and also Yubel."

"Yea' I hear you," Jesse complete understand to him. "Knowing that card was your childhood friend and it is your favourite card when you told me about it. But, I pound to use that card in your deck, knowing that card just come in handy against some duellist."

"You got that right," he cheer out to himself when he look at his deck with Yubel on top of it with a devilish smile upon him, knowing that card is his favourite. "Since I'm done, how about a test duel to test on my new deck. Would you say, Jesse?" he ask him to duel him.

"Sure," he gladly accept his duel. "As long it is a test duel to test your custom deck, so that your deck is ready to waiting."

Jaden smile upon him, knowing that Jesse is his closet friend to him. Ever since, Jesse look at the Silfer Dorm from beginning that he like it that much knowing its well over perfect for him. Once Jaden got out from his seat and getting his duel disk, which in fact he got two duel disk when both boy were escorted outside the Silfer Dorm, knowing that both boys are ready to duel.

Jesse is standing that near toward the dorm while Jaden is further up on him about 15 cm apart from them, when both of them are ready of this duel.

"You ready?" he ask him when he got his deck and quickly place on his duel disk.

"You bet," said Jaden, when he place his deck onto his duel disk.

"I hope so. Knowing this is just a test duel, to test on your new deck," said Jesse is well eager to see Jaden new duel deck and also duelling as well. "But it's just a fun duel."

"You got it," he agree with his friend when both of them activates their Academy duel dick with small red light, knowing that red light is a holographic 3D visual hologram to allow monster display come to live.

"Let's Duel/Get your game on!" both of them cried out that the duel is started.

Jaden: 4000 Jesse: 4000

Both of them draw out five cards from their deck, knowing it is rule of Duel Monster cards when Jesse goes first.

 **Turn 1:** "I'll go first, I draw," he quickly draw a card on top of his deck and look at it see two monsters, three spells and one traps from what on his hand. "I summon, Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth!"

He quickly summon a twin task mammoth in pale dark black with amber eyes colour with a single amber gem on top of it forehead with silver pale grey ponytail on top of it head. And also the attack point is 1700 when it make an elephant trumpet sound.

"And next I place one card face and end my turn," he place one card on his spell and trap zone. "Okay, let's see your new custom deck."

 **Turn 2:** "Well, here go something," said Jaden, knowing he love to duel. "I draw," he exclaimed out when he draw a card from top of his deck and look at his hand and see two monsters, two spells and two traps from what he look at it. "I'd played the spell card: Foolish Burial. With this card," he explain to him, "I'm allow one monster from my deck and send it to the graveyard, and I'll select this one," he quickly discarded one monster known as Elemental Hero Nercoshade. "Also whenever I send my Elemental Hero Nercoshade was my graveyard," he explain to him. "I can summon level 5 or above monster without sacrifice. Guess who's I'm summoning- Elemental Hero Neo!"

He quickly his best card on his monster zone and revealed a superhero-type monster in cleanse silver with blue and red line toward the top and the below. Slight muscular with a single gem that attach on it chest. And it got two clean blue eye on him and it attack point is 2500 when Jaden summon his best cards.

"I knew you summon that card," Jesse figure that Jaden can manage to summon his best ace on the field.

"Well, if you knew about it. How about this," Jaden said to him, "Neo, attack his Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth," it quickly order his monster when Neo shoot out and jump from the sky and quickly charge it by giving that mammoth a karate chop on it when Jesse's Amber was destroy when it shriek.

Jesse moan out when his life point down [4000 – 3200] "Not bad, but you just activate my trap card, Last Resort," he revealed his face down and explain to him. "When you attack my monster, I'm allow to activates my Field Spell, while you draw a card from your deck," he quickly search his field spell from his deck and quickly. "I played the field spell knows as Ancient City – Rainbow Ruin!" he place his field spell onto his field zone when a Roman colosseum appear from them with beautiful good sunny day. "Don't forget you draw a card, thanks to my trap card," Jaden quickly draw another card from his deck. "And also when Amber destroy in battle, I'm allow to place onto my spell and trap zone," when an amber large stone appear on the field.

"Pretty good," Jaden said to him, when he close his eye for few second and quickly reopen. "But, let see when I play one of my favourite spell card: Polymerization/Fusion," he played and explain to him. "With this I'd fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinarix on my hand to summon," he send two cards from his hand to the graveyard when Avian and Burstinarix fuse together in fusion vortex, "to summon: Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

As two monster combine as well when a fusion monster appear on a field with red long right arm with dragon head on it and it left is long feather wing and lower down is long red tail and it body is green and black and also muscular as well. Once Jaden's best fusion is summon with 2100 attack point as it summon.

"Excellent combo, Jaden," Jesse is very please on him that Jaden have manage to overcome his fear knowing he's used to be a Supreme King in different dimension. "I'd see you use the same old tactic, but less different from what happen in our duel."

"Yeah, it did," Jaden is less pleased since what happen knowing he try to get his confidence, when he look back at his hand. "I end my turn with two cards face down," as he place two cards face down on the field.

 **Turn 3:** "My move, I'd draw," Jesse turn and exclaimed when he draw a card and quickly look at his hand. "I'd summon Crystal Beast Shappire Pegasus!"

As Jesse place another monster on a field, when a white horse with two large wing know as Pegasus with a single shappire horn on it forehead with two large shappire on both wings with 1800 attack point when it making a wailing sound.

"When this card is summon on my field," he explain to him. "I'm allow to select one Crystal Beast from my deck, hand or graveyard and place onto my spell and trap zone," he quickly one from his deck and place. "Like my Ruby for explain," he show Jaden a ruby crystal on his spell and trap. "Next I'd played the spell card: Rare Value, with this I can sacrifice one my crystal and I draw two card from my deck. So I'd sacrifice my Amber," when amber crystal is gone, "and draw two," he quickly draw two card when he quickly look at his hand. "I'd played Crystal Release, with my Shappire gain 800 attack point to increase."

Shappire Pegasus {1800 + 800 = 2600}.

"Now attack his Elemental Hero Wingman!" he quickly order his monster for advance attack on him.

"Not so fast," he halt him. "I played my face down Hero Barrier!" he revealed his face down. "With this I can stop your attack, so that my monster is safe." When a shield barrier appear that stop Sapphire's attack.

Jesse smile at him that Jaden is still in on it knowing that both of them love duel, knowing duelling is all about fun.

"I'll have to say Jaden," he admit to him. "You manage to make clear comeback since what happen in our last time when you beat me to do it."

"Oh yeah," Jaden remember his duel with Jesse when Jesse did remember that Rainbow Dragon wasn't publish, until now since he summon it against what happen with Yubel's hostage who's taken control on Marcel long ago in different dimension when he up against Pro. Viper. But that's was long ago. "But still," he look at his deck, "ever since I'd merge with Yubel, knowing its still part inside of me. But since what happen in another dimension that I somehow lose my focus before I'd become Supreme King that's held with hate, knowing I was out of focus before my temptation taken place on me."

"I understand Jaden," Jesse clearly what he mean, knowing he too was merge with Yubel when he too filled with hate, when Jaden look at him. "Knowing I'd too was somehow involve since what happen when Yubel merge with me, knowing I got something, but since your soul and it soul is now one. Trust me, you can get over this mad and have fun. Duelling is your pride, Jaden, knowing you love duelling more than any duellist that I'd know about it."

Until a smile upon Jaden face. Knowing Jesse is right, duelling is in his blood and his most important pride that since he was a kid that he love duel that he want to be the number pro duellist and someday he will duel Yugi or even Kaiba, knowing it is dream to do so that one day he could duel them. But still he got catching up do to and lots more training to do.

"You're right," he accepted his word. "Now, on with the duel."

"You got it, Jaden," he acknowledge. "I place one card face down and end my turn," he place one face down on the field.

 **Turn 4:** "It my turn, I draw," he exclaimed out when he draw a card when a smile upon him. "I'd play the spell card, Neos Force! And with it, Neo gain 800 attack point," he exclaimed and explain to him when Neo attack point goes to {2500 + 800 = 3300}

"Impressive," he find it remarkable on Jaden comeback on him when he smile in point gesture.

"Now attack his Pegasus," he order his best monster to advance attack on Jesse's Sapphire Pegasus when it making a horse wailing noise.

Jesse is making a grunting sound on him when his life point is dropping down [3200 – 2600]. "When you destroy my Shappire it come a crystal in my spell and trap card zone and also since Crystal Release was also send to the graveyard," he explain to him. "I'm allow to select another one from my deck like . . . ." when another crystal comes along after shappire crystal comes along. "Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle!"

"In that case, I'll use my Flame Wingman to advance your life point," said Jaden. "Now attack his life point," he order his monster to assault Jesse's life point.

"Not so fast," he halt him. "Reverse card open: Crystal Pair! With this since I'd got two or more Crystal Beast in my spell and trap, I can negate your attack and I'd take no battle damage for the rest of this turn and also I'd select one crystal from my deck," when a violet colour appear on his spell and trap zone. "Like Amethyst Cat."

"I end my turn with this card," he place one card face down and end his turn.

 **Turn 5:** "My move, I'd draw," Jesse draw a card from his deck and see perfect combo on his hand, knowing he did just one card he'll acquire. "I play the spell card Crystal Abundance! With this card," he explain to Jaden, "I send four Crystal Beast from my spell and trap zone to the graveyard and summon as many crystal from my graveyard, so that I send four of them to the graveyard," he send four beast to the graveyard. "And select my three Crystal Beast like Ruby, Amber and Amethyst!"

When Jesse call out his monster when Sapphire and Amber on the field along with pink large cat with broche with amethyst gem crystal that attach toward her broche and yet all four of them revealed their attack point. Sapphire: 1800, Amber: 1700 and Amethyst: 1200.

"Whoa, three Crystal Beast in your fifth turn," he seem impressive on Jesse combination tactic. _What are you up do to, Jesse?_ He wondering to know what Jesse is since he look at his smile on his face.

"You guess it," he correct to him. "But still, I play the spell card, Pot of Greed, with this I can draw new cards from my deck," he quickly two draw from his cards and look at his hand and see three spell and on one monster on his hand. "Next I'd play the spell called my own Foolish Burial, so now I'll send my Topaz Tiger from my deck to the graveyard," he send his Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger to the graveyard. "And also I played the spell card, Crystal Blessing with this card since I got two Crystal Beast from my graveyard and place onto my spell and trap zone like Topaz and Emerald," he show Jaden two more Crystal Beast from his graveyard, when Jaden is slight clueless to know why Jaden is summon another from his graveyard, until he figure it out in less than a second.

"No way, you got that ace monster from your hand," he exclaimed out, notice that smile on Jesse.

"You got it," he congratulation to him, knowing he's planning his ace monster since he got in different dimension. "I know you wanted to see it in our duel, which you wanted to see it since what happen in different dimension. But, this is going to be our main-event. I play the spell card Crystal Beacon with this, since I'd got two Crystal Beast on my spell and trap zone, I can summon one more Crystal Beast from his deck, like Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle," when that card is in place.

When an eagle-like monster appear with three cobalt on each selection on its wing and the centre of it chest when it making an eagle-like sound with 1400 Attack point.

"Now, since I got seven Crystal Beast in different name, I can summon one monster from my hand that only if I'd got seven beast on my field or graveyard, which you wanted to see again," he explain to him with determination that the fun have begun. "I'd special summon Rainbow Dragon!"

As Jesse place a card onto his monster zone when a rainbow that's shine upon the duel when Jaden exclaimed impress that he's going to see Rainbow Dragon since when a glowing shine light and inside there is a dragon silhouette that appear out of nowhere when shine reveal to that dragon is clear white with golden thin line that surround that dragon white scale with no arms, no legs just long dragon tail with feather-like wing that's look like an angel wings and also second wing underneath its wing in gold colour with seven gems crystal on both side on that resemble of seven crystals and lastly that it face is dragon with breed yellow eyes with long horn at the centre of it higher face when it roar out in front of the duel with 4000 attack point.

Jaden is well over surprise since that last time he saw it when Jesse played against Yubel new hostage when Jaden is very well delighted to summon it except when he saw a dark counterpart version when Jesse is over hate when Yubel control him and use that dragon when Jaden have manage to free it from Yubel curse. Jesse look at Jaden's over smile, knowing he wanted to see it. Now this is Jaden very first time to see an actual Rainbow Dragon in Jesse's duel.

"Jaden, this is your first time to see Rainbow Dragon since our duel," Jesse said to him. "And now, this is your greatest moment to see one of the legend card in history in Duel Monster!"

"Bring it!" Jaden is very overexcited that he always wanted to duel Rainbow Dragon for the first time in history when Jesse smile at him.

"You got it, J! Rainbow Dragon attack Flame Wingman!" he told his best monster when it roar when shine of rainbow light in burst stream on destruction.

But Jaden got a plan to counter that dragon attack. "I revealed my face down- De-Fusion! And with it I defuse my Wingman into two separate forms!"

Jaden's best monster spilt into two original forms when he just fuse down and place both monster in attack point with 1000 and 1200 attack. E-Hero Avian is a human male with green feathery custom with feathery wing and Burstinarix is the only female Hero Monster in duel monster history with red outfit with long black hair, pale skin with jade emerald eyes colour with tiara-like crown on top of her head.

Jesse smile at him and see Jaden is making remarkable comeback. "You sure manage to stop my dragon, but you forget I'd got three monster on my field. I'll use my Amethyst Cat special ability," he exclaimed out. "Once I'd drop her attack point in half, she can direct attack on your life point. Now attack his life point!"

When Jesse order her cat when her attack point goes down to 600 since it usually was 1200 attack point when she quickly by pass Jaden's monster when she's roar when her claws revealed when she quickly slice and dice at Jaden by clawing at him when he grunt out when his life point drop down. [4000 – 3400]

"And next, I'd use my Sapphire and Amber to attack your Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinarix," he quickly tell other to attack Jaden other two monster. "Let 'em have it boys!"

Both Crystal Beast charge toward two weaker monster in fully stampede when both of them have manage to destroy two Jaden monster with sapphire's beam and amber's stampede when Jaden grunted and exclaimed when his life point is drop down. [3400 – 2100]

"Well, I manage to reduce your life point," said Jesse. "And stopping two monster on your field, apart from Neo. So I'd guess I end my turn."

Jaden slow grunt out from his mouth and look at Jesse full monster's that in his next turn that Jesse's Rainbow Dragon will destroy Neo, after he could take down two monster thanks to Neos Force special ability when it destroy one monster on the field and it also destroy as well when it can attack again. Jaden is now tight situation for the time being.

 _I see better duellist from my all opponent knowing one or more duellist who's stronger than me,_ Jaden thought from his situation problem when he remember all his past duellist he encountered. Crowler, Chazz, Alexis, Titian, Zane, Paradox Brothers, Bastion and many more duellist he encountered from his pasts. Even though, ever since what happen in another dimension, I thought I was doing the right thing, not making demand since I'd gain control as a King when I was too focus. Maybe I need more careful in a mere future. Maybe I'd shouldn't customise my deck, knowing I'd got some many cards to pick since I'd built it long ago before I got here. But still, duelling was fun and feel what it take to be duellist, he hold the top of his deck, knowing it is his turn.

 **Turn 6:** "My move!" he exclaimed, "I'd draw!

"There you are!" a halt take place when both boys look at the right direction and see a girl whose 17 years old with long, dark blond hair with hazel eyes colour and wear an Obelisk blue uniform with blue skirt that combine with her belt in light blue hue with blue boots and also she sleeveless jacket with two optional pair fingerless gloves from her wrists toward her elbows. Her name is Alexis Rhodes, third year's duellist including Jaden as well.

Jaden is little bit surprise when the duel is now hold, that he wanted to continually to duel to test his deck when he ask her for some reason.

"Alexis? What are doing here?" he ask her.

"I'd just come here to let you know about special duellist is coming to Duel Academy today," Alexis said to him.

"Really?" Jaden seem well over surprise that a special duellist is coming to Duel Academy.

"No joke," Alexis rephrase to him. "Chancellor Shephard is making arrangement for a special duellists to come here to be prepare."

"Any idea who is that special duellist you talking about?" Jesse is not sure what's Alexis on about, knowing he have no idea whatsoever.

"I'm not sure," she admit to him. "Only I know that we got a special duellists from other country who come here to see for a time being."

"Well then," Jaden is now very happy to hear it from Alexis great new. "Guess we can hold the duel off, right Jesse?"

"You got it, Jaden," Jesse agree with him when the holographic duel monster switch off from their duel disk when they quickly put their cards back onto their decks and their duel disk quickly automatic reverted back into their normal disk-like version, when Alexis is little bit confuse from what she saw today that Jaden and Jesse are duelling for some reason.

"By the way?" she ask him. "Why you two are duelling for some particular reason?"

"Oh, Jaden is going to test on his deck, since he got so many cards in his deck for the time being so he decided to make a new one from his old deck," Jesse answer out in explanation.

"I see," Alexis understand what Jesse mean that Jaden got well over 40s cards in his deck, knowing she thought that he got well over 40s since many duel he encountered in his time being. But thankfully that Jaden have manage to sort out his deck.

"By the way," Jesse wants to know. "What's that card you just draw before the halts take place? I'd assume that your got a card from your deck is you're key of victory to win the duel. So what did you just draw?" Jesse is less eager to know what card that Jaden did draw at the top of his deck.

Jaden look at the top of his deck and see a surprise turnout on him that he draw one card from his deck that this card is the key to win the duel. When he show it to Jesse and Alexis when a shock and exclaimed take place on them that Jaden draw Super Polymerization/Super Fusion. That card is one of the few rarest cards in history since Jaden use it, knowing that card is Jaden very best fusion card in his deck.

"Well I'll be darn," Jesse smile upon him. "You draw Super Polymerization. And with it you discarded one card from your hand to the graveyard to fuse my Rainbow Dragon with your Element Hero Neo to summon Rainbow Neo, knowing that card was unstoppable since your use it and you could win the duel with that cards.

"Yeah, that card could win the duel, knowing this card is one of the best cards," said Jaden when he look back on that card. "But still, since is pain to be the most of it since what happen long ago. But still, deep down that I know something is not right I find you Jesse. But still," his attitude seem lots better since what happen long ago, "this card may come in handy for time being. So why we don't heading toward Shepard's office to see that sweet duellist you telling me about it?" Jaden was so excited to see a special duellist who coming in Duel Academy knowing he wanted to duel that special duellist to see what that it capable of when he's going to ask him.

"Sound too good to me," Jesse accept Jaden's word that he too wanted to see that special duellist.

"I'm in as well," Alexis too that she wanted to see who's that special duellist.

Jaden smile upon them, knowing he made some friends since he's arrival in Duel Academy before Jesse comes along when all three duellists is heading toward Shephard's office to see that special duellist is coming to pay them a visit that one day Jaden will duel that person. Knowing it will his dream, that he'll duel Yugi or even better Kaiba himself that he wanted to them. If, his hope will never give up once all three duellists are continually to walk and heading toward Chancellor Shephard's office that Jaden will be prepare for this moment, by duelling them, if he's ready for it.

* * *

 **Duel: Jaden Vs. Jesse:  
** **Win: No Result  
** **Turn: 5**

* * *

 **Jaden's cards:**

 ** _Monsters:_**

 **E-Hero Avian**  
 **E-Hero Brustinatix  
E-Hero Nercoshade**  
 **E-Hero Neo**

 _ **Fusion's Monster:**_

 **E-Hero Flame Wingman**  
 **Rainbow Neo (Mention duel)**

 ** _Spells:_**

 **Polymerization/Fusion***  
 **Super Polymerization/Super Fusion****  
 **Foolish Burial**  
 **Neos Force**  
 **De-Fusion**

 ** _Traps:_**

 **Hero Barrier**

* * *

 **Jesse's cards:**

 ** _Monsters:_**

 **Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth**  
 **Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus**  
 **Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle**  
 **Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger**  
 **Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat**  
 **Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise**  
 **Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle**  
 **Rainbow Dragon**

 ** _Spells:_**

 **Pot of Greed**  
 **Foolish Burial**  
 **Rare Value**  
 **Crystal Blessing**  
 **Crystal Beacon**  
 **Crystal Abundance**  
 **Crystal Release**  
 **Ancient City - Rainbow Ruin**

 ** _Traps:_**

 **Last Resort**  
 **Crystal Pairs**

* * *

 **That's is their duel, I know that who wanted to win, but they got halt when Alexis come along thanks very much. Also Jaden's deck was so many knowing his deck is well over 40s so I'd decided to make Jaden's deck into the same version from the anime series that his cards were now confirm long ago in Yu-Gi-Oh GX series. That's why Jaden's deck is completely random from his duels from all series.**

 **Anyway, I'd decide his age is 17 base in Japanese version in season 3 and 4, but Jaden is growing up to do, including Alexis and Jesse as well.**

 **Anyway the next chapter is roughly before or after Christmas, that Ben is about to make an entrance in Duel Academy. And don't judge my writing when you look at my profile, thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX and Ben 10**

 **Sorry, I took so because I got something else to do for the time being. Also I was surprise that I got few follow and favourite of my stories. Thank you for those who like it, knowing this is my first different crossover event. So enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 2: Welcome to Duel Academy

A private jet carrier is flying toward near Pacific Ocean in clean white colour with thin flat red line at the side of the plane with smooth, gently turbo, knowing it cost a fortune to have one of those, knowing its cost more then million to pay of it. The pilots are very carefully and very well train to fly very expensive private jet carrier, but everything is well taken care of since many famous person did pay for it, including their own clients for thanking them for flying the plane.

Inside the plane, Gwen Tennyson, who approaching the pilot since her cousin is a Pro-duellist including her and Kevin as well. Knowing they decided to heading toward one place which both Gwen and Kevin deeply heard about that place, Duel Academy which they wanted to see it from their own eyes, but Kevin want to duel someone with tough adventure to see who stronger enough from their determination.

"How long are we get here?" she ask the pilots nicely to know how long to get there in Duel Academy.

"Not long miss," said one of the pilot. "We're let you know once we get there," one of the pilot promise to her about their arrival in Duel Academy, while they focus on their direction.

"Thank for your help," she replied to them, knowing it's going to take a while when she decided to walk back toward the private conversation room where his cousin and their friend Kevin are totally getting along, well Kevin is getting some shut eyes to getting some rest, while Ben is looking at his deck when she approach him, that he's sitting onto a soft comfy chair in smooth white, peach colour along with the table as well. The private room is very posh and very relaxation, knowing that famous people or important businessman or businesswoman go off in different location to get some privacy on that matter. She approach to her, cousin Ben when she sitting down next to him.

"Still looking at your deck?" she ask him, when Ben look at her from his minor distraction.

"You could say that," he replied to her in deeply, accent voice to her, knowing both of them got the same family from their different father they're having.

"You keep looking at your deck for long time, since you are now a pro-duellist that many fans like you, that one day they will beat you in a duel," Gwen is little worried to know that many future duellist will duel him, when the time is right that they will duel him.

"I know that," Ben known what she's mean with a humble smile to her. "Besides, my fans love my duel motive since I'd become a pro. Knowing this deck was build long ago since me and you were small when we played Duel Monster with Grandpa Max in our summer vacation."

Gwen did remember in the past when she was young when she was 10 years that she and Ben love Duel Monster, well, Ben really love Duel Monster when he taught her everything about basic, what card to play and how to use. In fact she love them, including some cards are very good that some of them were her favourite when she keep them safe when she build her deck that's base on her likeness when both of them duel a lot when Grandpa Max look at them and seeing that both of them are simple to each other.

"Yeah," she agree with him, since what happen in the past knowing it was fun. "But still, you keep looking at you deck or having trouble with commutation would you?"

"It's simple complex from what its seem," said Ben, when he look at his deck.

"Let me guess, more arguing from what happen?" she guess in remote secret place that no one would never seen him talking in mid-air.

"More or less," he replied to her. "Look, I know about what happen in the past but this is my life, my new beginning as a pro, which I'm become pro about years ago since they saw my duelling talent to attract my fans, right?"

"More than likely yes," she rightly agree with him, since she look at him to see him in personal funny matter that mocking some duellist believing their strong or acting like a pro, since Ben win them. "I remember one Duellist whose deck is a Winged-Best duellist, boy he got so mad that he wanted to beat you in your game."

Ben giggle out that he remember in the past when one duellist is using a Winged-Beast that make his head explode when he try to win the duel when Ben counterattack against him that make him win the duel. "Yeah, I remember that one. But still, this place you told me about it that it contain student who wanted to be a pro-duellist that somewhere in the ocean?"

"Well, minus the last paragraph sentence from what you have spoken," said Gwen, from Ben misspoken, which it was kind of silly from what Ben spoken about it.

"What do you mean exactly?" Ben is little confuse.

"Well," Gwen explain to him about the duel academy, "in that island it contain students who wanted to be a pro-duellist with three each different red, blue and yellow that's base on three highly unstoppable cards was created by Maximillian Pegasus, the creator of all Duel Monsters – The Egyptian Gods Cards."

"I'd heard about them," Ben clearly heard that names long ago from his time. "Those three are unstoppable are beyond Exodia parts that those three are belong to one duellist who highest unstoppable that no duellist couldn't beat him, Yugi Muto."

"That's sound interesting," Kevin overheard from them from his sleep. "I could duel him."

"Whoa, Kevin, stand down," Ben halt him from his minus conclusion, knowing Ben heard about that duellist long ago in America.

"Yeah, Kevin," Ben agree with him. "Yugi Muto is unstoppable duellist that his deck contain Magician-Spellcaster and much more contain that no duellist can't defeat him including his ace- Dark Magician."

"So what?" Kevin is not getting use some information that he's not fond with it. "That duellist can make up his mind with his deck, even you said that he got three amazing gods cards so that I can beat those gods in a blink of a miss."

"Actually, accord to Yugi that those three God Cards are no longer require in his deck," Ben counter said to him, which Kevin is deeply surprise from Ben overheard.

"You kidding me?" he quickly joist his head up from what Ben said.

"Yep, it's now an official from what Yugi said that those cards are very dangerous, knowing those cards were created by Pegasus was originally founded in Ancient Egyptian," Ben said to him about the creator foundation about when Pegasus discovered those three unstoppable God Cards that was seal once more.

"Aw, man," he whine out by tease him. "I thought I could duel him by chancing to defeat his God Cards knowing his deck is unstoppable."

"Kevin, Yugi's deck is very balance, that no duellist couldn't figure it how to beat him including his ace monster," Gwen said to him about King of Game, Yugi Muto is unstoppable duellist since she read and heard about him from her study, including Ben as well.

"Balance on his deck?" Kevin is started impressive. "Well, guess you told me that his deck is well-balance that my duellist instant wanted to duel him. But, I can sit this one out."

"I thought you going to duel him?" Ben is toying with him that's make Gwen slight giggle out from what Ben said to him.

Kevin scoff at him. "In your dream, Tennyson," Kevin lean back and get some rest, knowing this flight is taking few more hours before they get there, knowing he want to duel someone who is stronger and excellent ability as a pro-duellist.

As for Ben, when he look at the main window and see the sea is so smooth and so calm knowing the air is feel breeze and calm since he got summer holiday with Grandpa Max in nature forest. He don't mind camping with his grandpa, knowing fresh air is main important from what his Grandpa Max said to him including Gwen as well. Once he look at the main window, he look back at his deck, checking that his deck is secure and thinking all those time that he fought many duellists and become a world-pro across, knowing many children wanted to be a duellist to take him down. Ben won't mind, knowing duelling is fun and game, not frustration and making a comeback revenge, knowing it's not the duellist way. Gwen, however is very happy that her cousin is now a famous duellist, knowing Ben is making an excellent comeback that his deck is equal to Kevin, an counterpart deck knowing those two keep on duelling that either one of them never give up. But Gwen is also a duellist as well when Ben taught him everything he know about, just for fun since they were kids back then.

Once the plane is heading toward one place everyone talking about, a place where all children who dream to become a duellist. A place everyone talk about it: Duel Academy.

* * *

Back in Duel Academy where all students are going in different location and different place they wanted to go that some student wanted to duel to determination who is the best out here, which they don't mind at all that some student lose against Ra, Obelisk and Silfer, knowing that some of them were very good duellist since everyone gain upper hand, but not strong enough against Jaden Yuki, that his deck is balance and his deck contain Hero monster including another duellist who could the same hero monster, but different name Aster Phoenix – a Destiny Hero user that his deck contain Destiny Hero was created by his father, before his soul was taken by one card and none of them didn't know that Aster's stepfather was the one who did to his father and stole one card – Destiny Hero Plasma. Thankfully none of them didn't know what happen on that day since The Light of Destruction is now no more.

Once Duel Academy is safe and secure one more that all students are enjoy duelling to gain their trust and learn how to become a better duellist. Some duellist were not too keen on duellist that they wanted to be something else like a famous game designer or becoming a famous card designer so that he or she will working for Maximillian Pegasus for creating a new breed of Duel Monster cards so that no children across the world will love their new card to increase their own deck, just for fun.

Jaden along with his friend, Jesse and Alexis that's all three of them are heading toward the Duel Academy since Alexis told them about a visitor is coming to Duel Academy is a special duellist. Jaden believe it either Yugi Muto or Seto Kabia or even Joey Wheeler, knowing those three are highly unstoppable duellist that he wish he could duel them, to make his dream come true, including Jesse as well that he could duel them, knowing those three are excellent pro-duellist. As for Alexis that she's not getting to keen with duelling with them, that she's decided to sit this one out, except she can watch and see those two in amazing duel between the King of Game, Master of Blue Eyes and Warrior of the Red, knowing this would be an excellent turn out event.

But still Jaden is not sure who's that special duellist is going to be when he ask Alexis to know any information about this duellist he never heard about it.

"Hey, Alexis," Jaden ask her. "Any idea who's that special duellist is?"

"I'm not sure," she quickly replied to him.

"How comes?" Jesse quizzed out to her.

"I don't know," she complain out to him that she haven't got a clue from what the Chancellor said to her, earlier. "Chancellor Shepard told me to bring you two so that they're preparing a special duellist who's coming for a local visitor."

"Wait?" Jesse halt out from what Alexis said to them. "You saying that this special duellist could be a pro-duellist?"

"It's possible," Alexis clarified to him, knowing Jesse does have a point. "Knowing this duellist could be a pro-duellist."

"Sweet!" Jaden exclaimed out that he learn that special duellist is a pro-duellist is coming to Duel Academy that's hope he can duel this mysterious pro-duellist. "I can wait to duel this pro-duellist. Any idea the name of this duellist?"

"From what the chancellor said that he haven't got a clue to know the name of the duellist," Alexis replied out to him.

"You kidding me?" Jaden exclaimed out in disappointment that Alexis didn't know the name of that special duellist when he hang his head with shame with a disappointment.

"Cheer up, Jaden," Jesse said to him. "Once you learn that duellist name so that you can duel this person, knowing this person is a pro-duellist from what Alexis said."

"Right," she agree with him. "Once you learn that duellist name so that you can duel whenever you request, if that person is ready for it."

"Yeah, I'd guess so," Jaden said. "Either way, I'm so pump up to see who that special duellist," until it hit something on him when he ask Alexis in public. "Oh by way, what happen Sryus and the others, does they know about it?"

Jaden ask her to know about his friends, Syrus and Hasslberry along with his rival, Chazz also known as The Chazz along with Blair, Jim, Axel, Bastion and of course her big brother, Atticus. Chazz is Jaden's big rival since they duel them since they're first met in the duel arena strike before midnight, but that was year ago, since both of them are excellent rivalry on them. Jim, however was good friend to Jaden, that none of them didn't talk about his eyes - his right eyes except one person who knows about it, Axel who knows about Jim's true right eyes that he doesn't want to talk about it Bastion, however that he manage to comeback from another alternate dimension when the doctor and nurse are checking his condition, but thankfully he's fine from his point of views since what happened in another alternate dimension along with one of the shadow rider, Tania – an Amazon user duellist when Bastion have got a deeper connection between her since he lost to her since what happen in amazon arena years ago before Jaden won the duel and Tania reverted back into her true form.

Alexis smile at him, knowing Jaden is a great kid, but deep down on her that she's got a secretly crush on him, since they're first met.

"Of course they known, Jaden," she replied to him. "All students knows about it. Besides, it's best to make a move so that their special duellist is going to be arrive shortly."

"Yeah, I'd guess so," Jaden agree with her, just before they're about to make a move when someone is calling out them.

"Jaden."

Jaden, Jesse and Alexis look at their side and see three students who's approaching them. The first one who is 17 years old, male, same age as Jaden with slightly tattered black jacket with grey trimmings and sharp edges over purple shirt, dark blue pants and brown shoes. His hair colour is black with black eyes on him. The second person whose is very muscular physique, male in Ra Yellow without no sleeves and wears a green muscle shirt underneath, tan colour on him with bandanna that's feature a dinosaur face, bone earrings and a necklace of dinosaur bones. His hair is consists long black dreadlocks. And the third one person, male who is same age as Jaden with Obelisk blue jacket with black shirt underneath. He also have blue hair has fins in the back of his hair with grey eyes along with rounded-lensed glasses.

Their name are Chazz Princeton, Hassleberry and Syrus. Chass is Jaden, number one rival since their first met in duel academy long ago before they're become rival on them. Hassleberry and Syrus are excited friend to them before another friend went to fulfil his jobs to work at Pegasus for created a new breed of cards. Syrus was the longest before Hassleberry show up, knowing those two are getting along before they're become simple mere-rival to them, but good friend to them.

"Hi guys, what's up?" Jaden ask them when they approach him.

"We heard that a special duellist is coming to duel academy today for daily visit, so we decided to see who that special duellist is," Chazz explain to him from the news that everyone from duel academy said so.

"Not only that this duellist is pro from what I'd read about it," Syrus continually add on, from what he read about it.

"We know that Syrus," Jesse counter said to him.

"I'd just saying that's all," said Syrus.

"I hear you," Jesse agree on him.

"Any idea that name of that special duellist?" Hassleberry ask them, that he haven't got a clue to know more about that special duellist.

"Not a thing," Jesse answer out to him.

"Nor me," Alexis second add on to him.

"Figure," Hassleberry knew they're going to say when he place his hand on his hip as act of disappointment.

"Anyway, we heading toward the docking area and see who is that special duellist is that way I can duel this person," Jaden is almost cheering that he want to duel a pro-duellist, if he can learn who is that special duellist.

"In your dream," Chazz said to him. "If anyone who wanted to duel that pro-duellist is me," he clarified to himself that he too wants to duel that pro-duellist to see who the best of it is.

"In your dream, Chazz," Jaden is getting non-focus from what Chazz said by tease him by making fun out of him. "Knowing this pro could be strong, or wild madman or every cunning cheeky duellist."

"Are you done, talking?" Chazz is simple to bore for this moment from Jaden's enthusiasm, which it drove him nuts from his point of views.

"Why? Do you want to know what kind of duellist think he is?" Jaden almost tease him.

"Of course I do," he quickly replied to him. "Besides, if this duellist is really is pro. Then I'd suggest we need to make a move before he turn up from what I know about it."

"I was about to say that," said Syrus, that he was slight disappoint from what Chazz is going to say.

"Maybe some other time," Hassleberry said to him, knowing that Syrus will get him back, eventually. "For you know, next week or week after, you name it."

"Thanks for the reminder," Syrus monotones to him.

"Shall we get along," Jesse is making a recommendation to them. "I know we're kind of having a conversation, but we need to know who is that special duellist is."

"You speaking my language," Jaden was about to say that, knowing that he don't want to be, beside classes and lesson, knowing he's usually sleep a lots in class for some practically reason. "Let's go, I don't want it to miss it," Jaden quickly making a dash toward the docking area is slightly speed.

"Right behind you, Jaden," Jesse is making a dash as well, follow by Alexis, Hassleberry, Syrus and Chazz that they're heading toward the docking area where they going to be a special duellist in any moment right about now, if they can make it for the time being.

* * *

At the docking area, that Chancellor Shepard, head of Duel Academy who have no hair, except his light brown goatee beard with brown eyes and he wear red and white jacket that's none of the school dorm, knowing that jacket stands for the head of the academy and inside his jacket is a light beige yellow button-up shirt with red tie on it with dark clear navy blue jean with black shoes he's just wore today. Alongside with him, there's two people whose standing behind right him. The first one who is a late-30 with regal variation Obelisk Blue uniform, complete with gold trimming with ruffled pink collar, shoulder – upper chest and also he have blond hair with two layers that the first one is furthest from his face with tightly-bound in ponytail and also he wear crescent-shaped earrings. The second person is short, in mid-50 with baldness hair style with different colour jacket in aqua-colour with brown jean. Their name are Crowler – Vellian Crowler and Jean-Louis Bonaparte, both of them who work for Chancellor Shepard for quite some time and of course that both of them can be- quite rivalry since of them argue a lot since what happen since Shepard took some time off that both of them got argue about Slifer- dorm which it was a problematic from time-to-time. They did duel and of course Crowler won the event to save that dorm before Shepard comeback before the GX Tournament begin long ago.

They're all waiting for a special duellist for making an approaching when the Chancellor got a message from one of the duellist who coming here to see and obverse and giving speech to future duellist he's going to be. Knowing this special duellist could make a huge amount on them, while they're still waiting on them.

"I hate for being rude Chancellor that um . . ." Crowler is slight stammer, knowing they're waiting for less than 10 minutes or so, "where is that special duellist that you talking about? Knowing we're waiting for less than 10 minutes."

"I'd quite agree with him," Bonaparte agree with him with French accent. "Knowing this special duellist is taking a long time, in fact I don't know who that special duellist is anyway."

Crowler made a nod that he's agree as well that both of them haven't got a clue to learn the name of this special duellist, since they're got an important message from the chancellor himself.

"Well, I'd heard that duellist is similar to one of our student that his deck contain equal to him," as Chancellor said to them by describe and explain to them.

"You saying that special duellist contain equal to one of our student?" Crowler current rephrase to him.

"Not only this duellist got equal cards than one of our student and yet this duellist is a pro-duellist from what I'd read and learn about him since I'm on my way," Chancellor Shephard continually add on to them. "From what I'd hear that this duellist come from an America, that this teen is a world excellent duellist."

"Unbelievable," Bonaparte finding it to believe from what he have learn today that this duellist come from an America when he exclaimed out.

"You saying that kid comes from an America?" Crowler current rephrase to him, knowing his hearing is mainly rusty from what Shephard said to them.

"Of course I said," Chancellor Shephard quickly said to them as acknowledge tone. "It's from what I heard about it during on my traveling before I'd decided to come back and retake my office. Beside, this duellist is now like a fun clown personally."

"You telling me," Crowler exclaimed out.

"I'd quite agree _monsieur_ ," Bonaparte agree with him in his French accent, knowing he too was exclaimed out as well. "Hopefully they don't argue on my hair or my weight and also my baldness."

"Don't mention your loud voice," Crowler mumbling out without Bonaparte don't hear from what he said without causing out loud.

"Quite," Chancellor quickly harsh them, "Here they come," as Chancellor Shephard look up in the sky, when he saw a private plane is heading toward the dock area, knowing this could be it from what Chancellor and the others said about it. A duellist who is pro who come from an America and similar posing duellist as one of those students in this academy, knowing this duellist could be a genius or excitable duellist. The answer, will have to wait once the plane is landing.

Below down from the dock area, there is small, private's boat is resting ashore who also a pro, who decided to stay, who is a person, male, same age of Jaden who wear silver formal wear with button-up sleeves, a black shirt underneath with matching shoes and loosely-fitting necktie. And he have grey in sectioned two layer with blue eyes on him. His name is Aster Phoenix, another duellist who happen to be a Pro-duellist since everyone know that Aster is unbeatable duellist that he is the only pro who can beat Jaden in just time before he make a comeback with Jade New deck on him. Aster's deck is a Destiny Hero, counterpart of Jaden's Elemental Hero and his father last ever creation before on that night since his guardian, the one who stole his freedom ten years which he learn that The D is just a pawn, a user so that the real enemy who control the light is his manager. The Society of Light – Sartorius.

He too watch the plane is arrive that he have no idea that someone is going to stay in duel academy and he barely recognise those design – an American private plane whose coming to duel academy.

"Well, well, well," he said himself from his deeply impressive to see an America. "Look like we got some visitor. I'd wonder who that could be."

As the plane is approaching the dock area and see Duel Academy in front of it when the plane is lowering down toward it where Chancellor Shephard along with Crowler and Bonaparte while the plane is landing on top of the docking area landing platform in soft landing. Once the plane is landing when the main hatch is open after the cool engine is heated off to let the engine cool down a bit when three people are coming out from the private's plane.

"Welcome to Duel Academy!" As chancellor Shepherd greet them in open them that three person are Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin have entering in Duel Academy.

* * *

 **Well I did some mention that Yugi didn't own the God Cards since in the last episodes when Yugi vs Atem was a small mention. Of course that Yugi's ace is however Dark Magician which it is confirm from the studio in Japan. Yugi didn't own that God Cards any more in Yugioh movies: The Dark Side of Dimension movies which it was very, very good that I like it, that's well after battle Atem and Yugi in final duel in six months later in Yugioh's movie.**

 **So yeah, Ben along with his cousin and friend/rival have arrive in duel academy knowing that Ben is a special duellist and member of a pro. No - Ben is not disability, he's well gifted duellist from what he is. Anyway the next story is going to take while that Ben's deck is going to be revealed when Jaden is in shock. And also don't judge on my story, look at my profile thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX and Ben 10**

 **Hey, guys, I'm back and I'm alive, thank you and it have been a very, very long time since what happened year ago and I what to say thank for those who admiring my story who make a favourite, thank you who like my story. Anyway, I'm back this story is revealed that Ben Deck is making an opening entrance.**

Chapter 3: A Hero Welcome

Ben along with cousin, Gwen and his friend and rival Kevin is stepping out from the privates plane when the head of the Duel Academy, Sheppard greet them in opening present to them, knowing he receive an invitation that Ben Tennyson, a pro duellist from America is coming to Duel Academy from welcoming commission.

Crowler is little confuse, knowing he never him before in his life when he quickly said to Chancellor. "If I may Chancellor, who is that boy by any chance?"

Chancellor Shephard look at him, knowing Crowler have never seen him before in his life. "That's Crowler, his name is Ben Tennyson – a pro duellist from America and one of the all-time favourites."

"Really?" he seem surprise from what Shephard said. "All-time favourite, knowing he is a pro-duellist from my concern, but you sure he is a pro-duellist? Just curious from what I said."

"You always curious, _Monsieur_ ," Bonaparte said to him, knowing both he and Crowler are simple rivalry. "Knowing your action is becoming less odd from your concern notices."

"Of course, he is," Gwen clarified to him, just before Chancellor said to him. "Ben is all-time favourite duellist in America Central not around the world for getting public inferring for though who wanted to duel him."

Crowler is less confuse from what Gwen said to him, when Ben give him perfect information. "What she mean that, Yes, I am a pro-duellist in America."

"I'd see," Crowler is getting his fact right, knowing it's does make sense at all, knowing he never heard that boy name, except some pro-duellist that he know about it such as Zane, Aster and many more pro that he know about it, well, most of them exactly since he usually was the head of Duel Academy before Shepard come from his 'important business trip' for the past couple of while.

"Please excuse Crowler from his personal curious thought," Chancellor Sheppard apologise to them. "Knowing he never seen new pro-duellist in his life."

"That's okay," Ben completely understand to him. "Many people have never heard of me. Which I'm don't mind at all."

"I'm glad to hear it," Chancellor said. "Now the problem is now over. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm the head of the school name Chancellor Shephard, but many of my students or my staff call me Sheppard."

"Sheppard?" Kevin is highly amuse from what he said. "Well, if you call Sheppard, where is your flock of sheep and your pet dog, oh wait, I'd see who standing right next to you."

A slight shock and finch take on Chancellor from what Kevin said to him and also Crowler and Bonaparte are getting furious from that kid said to them about dog or even sheep as well, clearly, they didn't know the name Kevin who happen to be Ben's friend and rival when their face are almost re by the minutes.

" _Quelle?_ " Bonaparte exclaimed out from his furious, "who are calling me, dog, _monsieur_?"

"Yeah," Crowler agree with him. "And who calling me, sheep?"

"Actually, you are sheep," Bonaparte mumbling said it without from him, when a slight twitch on Crowler's ear.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing," he quickly reply in lie tactic without making him furious, when Crowler give him a glare to him, knowing he'll watching him.

"Kevin, that's enough," Gwen said to him when he scoff from his impatient bad habit. "My apologise to him. His name Kevin, Ben's rival and a friend and my name is Gwen, Ben's cousin."

"I thought you are suppose to be sibling?" Crowler thought that both of them are sibling from his educational thought. "But, it's look like my theory got it wrong."

"Actually, we're from our father side of the family, knowing both of us are indeed Tennyson," Ben explain about his family side that Grandpa Max got two sons, that's why both of them got one daughter and one son from each different families.

"Now, there is a good explanation," Crowler sarcastically to him when he cross his arm together like a suborn child.

"This ponytail guy need some manor about being good," Kevin give him a thoughtful glare at him, knowing Crowler was the first on his hit list.

"Ponytail!" he almost shriek out from his teeth effort that cause him near berserk on him, when Bonaparte almost laugh out to him. "Now don't you start it about it!" he look Bonaparte.

"I think that your friend over there got some rude manor," Chancellor said to them about Kevin personation. "You sure that he is your friend?"

"If I do, baldly, knowing those two are my friends," Kevin replied to him and give him bad impression.

"Baldly!" Chancellor almost yell out to him. "I am not that kind of bald person, thank you."

"Maybe you are," Kevin almost sneer at him, that's almost laugh out on Crowler and Bonaparte when they'd cover their mouth. When Gwen quickly step on Kevin's foot by brute force, when he slight yell out in serious pain when he bang down with one of his remain feet when he's hopping mad that Gwen is getting less impatient and more annoying right about now.

"I'm sorry about Kevin's disorder," Ben's apologise to him. "Knowing he disperse some people who make over fence about personal reference," he explain to him with a nervous laugh to him.

"Well, in that's the case," Chancellor clearly said to him by clearing his throat from his excessive tone. "Let just say, welcome to Duel Academy," he beginning repeat to him. "I know we changing the subject that's all, but I know you come here to see some students or just looking around that's all?"

Just before Ben said to them when someone interrupt him, knowing he was about to say to him when he cried out.

"No way!" said a familiar voice quickly rushing over toward the pier along with his friends who happen to be Jaden Yuki who cried out toward him when Ben and the other look at his direction on their left and their right hand side. When Jaden along with his friends, Syrus, Hassleberry, Alexis, Chazz and Jesse who quickly rushing toward Chancellor Sheppard, Crowler and Bonaparte along with three new person that Jaden never seem them before in his life, including his friends as well. Jaden got a theory that all of them are pro-duellist knowing he's super excited to duel when he quickly rushing up that stairs and quickly said to them in general opening when he standing at the top of the prier storage. "I'd heard that one of you is a pro-duellist or three of you are pro, am I correcting to you?"

Just then his friends quickly coming along take a deep beneath from all those running they'd been though.

"This kid need some lesson about public inferring from his rudeness," Kevin said to him by mocking him with torment.

"Hey!" Jaden whine to him. "I'm just asking that's all."

"You need to wait your turn," Kevin said to him from his impatient tone. "You need to impatient he can said to you."

"Look pal," Jaden back off to him, "I duel whatever you want, whenever I say. Knowing I love good fresh duel and this duellist never back down without a fight."

Ben is started to remember those words – a familiar words from what Jaden said. Something relate from his past when he said to someone – duellist he wanted to duel with. But he can't remember who that person is, knowing those words is almost too familiar. Once he look at him, when Chancellor quickly said to him.

"That's enough, Jaden," he said to him. "My apologise to one of my student, who got a duel disorder, knowing he love a good duel to anyone."

"I'd see," Gwen clearly understand from what Chancellor on about. As for Ben when he look at Jaden from what Chancellor said to him about those words, knowing those words are familiar and yet this duel from what he look at him, is quite eustatic from what he describe to his thought.

Jaden's friends have finally regain their running, knowing the Jaden is now super excited since the moment they'd spotted the plane, who happen to be a privates plane since they'd recognise and yet some of them, well, Jesse know that craft from anywhere that this plane is from America including Chazz that he once them that his brothers make important business trip or one of another company from what he remember about his older brothers 'trip' from what he describe.

"Next time, Jaden," Syrus told him to remind. "Don't run off, without knowing."

"Sorry Sy," Jaden quickly apologise to him. "I'd couldn't resit to see a pro-duel, knowing I wanted to any special."

"That's Jaden for you," Jesse said it out, knowing Jaden love a good duel.

Chazz look at them, knowing he seem one duellist from his privates that he know one duellist when he cried. "Hey, wait a minute," he look at one of them, "are you Ben Tennyson?"

"Yes, that's right," Ben replied in odd confuse statement.

"I knew it," said Chazz from his figure thought.

"You know him?" Alexis said to him, that she won't guess that pro-duellist name Ben that she never heard him.

"A little," he answer out in very little information. "Knowing the information about him that he is pro-duellist who won so many duellists across America central."

"You kiddin' right?" Hassleberry ask him from his public look at him.

"I'm not kidding," Chazz denied to him. "Ben is a pro-duellist who won so many duellist in quicker end, knowing he's best pro-duellist from what I'd read about it."

"Wait a minute," Jesse start it to remember from about him. "I heard Ben Tennyson, who goes by the name Ben 10, he's duel any duellist in less than 10 turn. And yet, I heard that his deck contain that, well, I can't remember what deck he's using."

"Any idea what deck he's using?" Jaden ask his pal, Jesse, knowing the two of them are like brothers.

"Sorry, my memory about it, is very little," Jesse admit to him. "Knowing I heard about him, but not his deck."

Jaden fell down, knowing he stomp out that he want to know about Ben's deck, knowing he is super excited to duel him. As Ben when he look at him when his friends is making a slight giggle to him from Jaden's clumsy and yet quite arrogant from what he describe to him, and yet this Jaden-kid is almost like he was did long ago before he becoming a pro-duellist and everyone favourite of course. But judging of this kid, he usually just like him from his time.

"Does he always do that?" Kevin said to Chancellor or talking to Crowler or Bonaparte from what he look at Jaden Yuki. "I mean, seriously have he always do that?"

"Pretty much," Crowler respond to him. "Knowing he's hyper-madness to duel something knowing he got duel-disorder."

" _Oui, oui_ ," Bonaparte nod to him as a confirm.

"Um . . . there is a private's toilet that you need it," Kevin said from what Bonaparte in humour business.

"It mean yes, Kevin," Gwen clarified to him. "You should known about your French class."

"Hey, I'd flank out of my French class, knowing I'm rubbish for non-good speak French tone," Kevin replied out to her.

Gwen moan out. "You such a bore, Kevin."

Kevin huff at her. "Maybe I am, and maybe I am not."

Crowler and Bonaparte look at each other in bitter confusing statement knowing that Gwen and Kevin are kind of boyfriend or girlfriend, like argument couple or maybe those two are simple rival. Their theory is taking some time to know more about them, rather guessing their educational theory to learn more about them.

Chancellor look at them when he question Ben about his cousin and his rival. "Are they always do that?"

"Pretty much," Ben acknowledge him. "Those two are always having a row or so."

"I'd see," Chancellor get the message now about them when he quickly clear his throat when he quick change the subject. "How about to introduction on my fellow students? How's that sound of it?"

"Sound interesting, I like it," Ben replied to him that he want to know more about them, knowing he never Duel Academy before his life.

Chancellor look at his student when he quickly clear his throat to them, when Jaden and the others look at them, when they quickly making a straight line position like military or scouts position to them when Sheppard quickly said from their introduction.

"Allow me to introduce to my students," Sheppard said to them. "Meet Alexis, Hassleberry, Syrus, Chazz-"

"The Chazz," He quickly rephrase to him from his word pounce.

"My mistake," Chancellor quickly apologise to him. "Anyway – Jesse and one of my top student: Jaden Yuki."

Jaden approach him when he present to him in open hand. "Please to meet you. Put it right there."

"Put what, exactly?"

"You know, shake my hand as an open greeting," Jaden explain to him what he's on about it.

Ben smile at him, knowing this kid is not half bad at all, when he shake his hand as part of his greeting hand.

"So um . . . I heard that you are a pro-duellist from my friends said to me, am I correct?" Jaden kindly rephrase to him.

"Indeed I am," Ben correct to him.

"Sweet," Jaden cheer with his expression tone. "How about we duel, right now?"

Until Ben was little confuse, "did you hear what I said," he let go Jaden's hand, "I said no."

"Aw, come on, please," he begging to him, and try to give him a sad puppy-eyes, glancing at him.

"Look, buster," Kevin rudely said to him from his interruption. "Did you hear from what Ben said: the answer he said no? I mean, you never listen from what he said from the beginning."

"I'm just asking nicely that's all," Jaden said to him.

"Well maybe, you are nothing than an impatient top student who doesn't understand the no meaning," Kevin mocking at him.

"What did you say?" Jaden almost anger out to him.

"Listen here, solider," Hassleberry quickly spoke to him. "You are very rude in front of my friend and I mean big time. So say you're apologise to him and that is a direct order."

Kevin almost laugh, "What are you, marching commander?" he taunt at him. "I thought that you acting like a supreme authority."

Hassleberry face is now getting red face like complete out of control tantrum when he growl frustration at him. "Why you little-" just before he quick march at him when Syrus and Jesse quickly garb him before he'll go berserk in quick second when both of them know that Hassleberry got part dinosaur DNA inside with him. "I will gonna kick in your backside so that you will won't forget about it!"

"I'd like to see you try," again Kevin mocking at him by toying with him. While more raging getting closer and closer by the minutes in Hassleberry personality.

"Kevin," Gwen said to him. "That's enough right now," she demand to him like acting authority.

"I'm just playing with him," Kevin acting like a little kid who playing with her when she stomp her feet when Kevin almost moan out that he underestimate on Gwen Tennyson.

"That's will teach him a lesson," said Gwen when she cross her arm together, knowing Kevin is always suborn character and she know why Kevin is a rival to Ben Tennyson from the beginning since they were 10 and 11 year old.

"Wow, that girl got incredible spirt," Alexis is deeply surprise and very impressive on Gwen.

"You telling me," Jesse agree on her about Gwen personality. Knowing Gwen is complete bossy on Kevin Levin.

Ben Tennyson know that Jaden is complete duel happiness including him as well, that he too love duelling as well when he was kid. The fact is that he too wanted to duel someone, right here in Duel Academy to test on student deck to see anyone is good than he is, knowing he love duelling as well.

Jaden on the other hand when he continually said to him. "Please Ben, I love to duel you, knowing I'm super-excited to know what deck you contain, besides my deck contain Hero monster, their absolute best in my team."

"Why did you tell your deck name?" Ben said to him by asking. "You know that you can't tell any duellist to know what they'd got."

"Opps," Jaden is complete dumbfounder. "I'd almost forget about it."

"He's taking seriously," said Syrus.

"I'm afraid Ben's right," Jesse have to agree with him. "Tell any duellist to know what deck they got it, is clearly disadvantage and given any duellist ideal thought."

"Look like Jaden going back to the drawing board," said Chazz.

Ben sigh out from his mouth from Jaden dumb reaction, when he admit from his defeat. "Okay, then. I can duel you right now, but instead I wanted to duel someone," he look at Chancellor of the school. "With your permission of course."

"Permission granted," Chancellor quickly acknowledge that he too wanted to see what Ben's deck is.

"So which, duellist you wanted to pick on?" Jaden quickly asking to him, with his smile that he thought he will choose him.

Ben look at any duellist from the stander and see that some duellist are pretty good, but none of them are not his taste when he look any direction until he found one when he point out, "you!" he point out to one duellist who is none other than Dr. Crowler, himself.

Crowler blink his eyes for few second from what Ben, "Me?!" Crowler cried out in front of Ben and the others. "Are you out on your mind?!"

Jaden is complete surprise on Ben's choice. "Why him? I thought you will pick me for instant."

"Again, choosing you!" Chazz shout out to him out loud.

Chancellor is also surprise when he said to Ben from his curious thought. "Forgive me from what I'm going to say that why Dr. Crowler?"

"It's simple," Ben explain to him and the others as well. "I head a duellist who contain a deck with Ancient Gear, one of the deadly card in all Duel Monster during my small research. I'd read that Ancient Gear is almost unstoppable who immure to activates like Trap Card for example who have no effect on them. And yet, I read that one day who got Ancient Gear who is none other than Dr. Crowler who is the only one who contain Ancient Gear. That's why I want to duel him."

"I'd see," Chancellor complete understand what Ben on about. "That's explain everything from what you said."

"Well then," Crowler come with conclusion, knowing this is a duel choice on Ben decision. "Since you pick me for start in you pro-decision. Let's heading toward the duel arena to test which is the strongest of them all."

"You got yourself a deal," Ben gladly accept to him, knowing this duel is going to get interesting.

Jaden try to said to him, but Ben interrupted him, "I know you going to said to me that I know what deck he got. Beside, leave this to professional so that I will kick his butt," he wink at him, that Ben got A-game with him.

Jaden look at him and see a trust eyes on Ben, when he closed his eyes and scoff and smile out as well. "Well, then. You better get your Game On!"

"Well do," Ben quickly acknowledge to him, that the two of them are becoming fast friends in history.

"Shall we escorted you to our duel arena?" Sheppard quickly ask them.

"Please do," Ben quickly replied to him when both he and his cousin and Kevin along with Jaden and his friends are heading toward Duel Arena inside the main Duel Academy. Unknown to them, when Aster Phoenix, a pro-duellist who watching everything from above of the docking arena and he's getting curious when he heard that name before Ben Tennyson.

"Ben Tennyson," Aster said himself from his curious look on him, "that name does ring a bell. I heard on him that he is pro-duellist in Central America when I read about in local newspaper. I heard about that he defeated my duellist in less than 10 turn, that he make an ultimate comeback. And yet there is a rumour about him, his deck contain differential that's equal to one duellist from what I'd heard about it. Although I have to admit that I'd too wanted to see his duel in pro-action, but yet again. A duellist is a duellist."

Aster got off his privates boat and quickly follow them toward Duel Arena in Central Island that he too want to see Ben's duelling and hoping to see what deck that Ben got. The answer is about to revealed soon enough.

* * *

Inside the main Duel Academy when Chancellor Shepard escorting Ben, Jaden and his friends along with Dr Crowler and Bonaparte when they're arrive that main event where all students are attended at one place to witness the main event: duel area. Duel area where two student duel each other to test the limit of their duel and earn ranks from their best quality in duelling history. They're do thing in every year event, knowing it's part of their fun experience and gaining upper hand to test their ability.

Last time, about years ago when they're witness Jaden and Syrus vs. a duellist from another island when Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler defeat them long ago name The Paradox Brother along with Jaden vs. Zane, former top-ranking student in Obelisk Blue and yet duelling witness against Jaden vs. Aster and finally Jaden vs. Jesse to see seven colour Crystal Beasts and many more students who against in each different months. But they are not to examine the duel area when Shephard escort them. They're here to see a witness between Ben Tennyson against Crowler – Ancient Gear user duellist. That Ben wanted to duel, a duellist who have an Ancient Gear deck that he heard so much about it during his time, knowing that Ancient Gear are one of the complex monster in history and yet this going to be a burst against Pro duellist vs. teacher in history in Duel Academy.

Once they're arrive the duel area that it was huge with so many blue seat chairs that surround the arena with large duel centre with few wires that's attach toward the main duel centre was given by Seto Kaiba who come up with 3D holographic simulation display to allow monster come to live and top of it there is a few support bar along with stairs as well so that many students will come down and watch the duel.

Jaden along with his friend and of course Chancellor Shepard and Bonaparte and of course new guests who arrive in Duel Academy is Kevin Levin and Gwen Tennyson, cousin of Ben Tennyson from their father side of their family bloodline. Jaden is so excited to see a pro-duellist in action against Crowler, it's almost like in his time when he up against him with his Elemental Hero deck and win in 5th turn, knowing this match is just a burst in a past. But still, he's wondering to know what deck Ben is using, will soon find out when the duel is start.

Alexis is sitting right to Jaden and Jesse on Jaden right hand side. Syrus is down below down that's near Jaden along with Hassleberry on his right and Chazz on his left. Chancellor and Bonaparte are sitting right above then next to Gwen and Kevin, knowing the duel was about to start. Alexis is confuse to know what kind of Ben is using, sure he is a pro-duellist but he want to know what deck he's using when she ask Gwen for a good reason.

"Gwen," she look at her behind her shoulder when Gwen look at her, "may I ask what kind of deck your cousin is using?"

"Yeah?" Jaden agree with her. "So tell me what kind of deck he's using? I'd bet he got super-duper rare cards like I'd never seen before in my life."

"You do you care about super-duper rare cards, anyway?" Chazz said to him when he look at him behind his shoulder. "We don't know what kind deck he's using. And besides what's so important super-duper rare cards, anyway?"

"I don't know, I'd want to see that's all," he confess and admit to him that he have no idea what's kind of super-duper rare cards.

"You numb-brain of yours!" Chazz almost cried out to him in bitter rage and anger.

Kevin hump at them, knowing those two are bitter rival. "If you guys keep it down so that you won't know what's deck he's using, so I'd advise you two to shut it, while a nice girl here talk to Gwen, got it?"

Jaden and Chazz are almost freeze when they'd felt a shive down from his spine. Sure, Kevin is a good friend and rival to Ben, but those word are very cruel and hurtful when he called Bonaparte cubby and calling Shepard baldly, when Gwen and Ben said to him in unfair advantage when they quickly apologise from Kevin personal behaviour.

"Kevin," Gwen give him in a glare from his reminding.

"What?" He confuse out to her. "Those two are having a rival argument that's what."

"Not mention rudeness from what you said," Syrus said out to him behind his shoulder and looking at him.

"If he rude to Jaden once more, so that I'll give something to remember," Hassleberry is making a threat call to him.

"I'd like to see that," Kevin laugh out to him. "What are you his personal bodyguard or something?"

"Bodyguard?!" Hassleberry flip out to him. "Why you little-" he quickly urges to strike and giving him one or two lesson about manners.

Syrus and Jesse quickly catch him before Hassleberry make things worse, despite that he got dinosaur from his accident long ago, knowing he's half human and half dinosaur when he told them while ago during Sartorius' duel.

"Knock it off you two," Gwen said to them, while Syrus and Jesse continually holding Hassleberry. "You are worst than any boy I'd ever face including Michael Morningstar," Gwen try to forget that day long ago that she's don't want to talk about it what happened in the past.

"Who Michael Morningstar?" Alexis have no zero information about this Michael Morningstar from what Gwen.

"Trust me," she said to her, "you don't want to know."

"Okay," Alexis said to her, knowing she's finding uncomfortable from what Gwen said. While two boys are trying to wrestle down Hassleberry when Chancellor Shepard is had enough when the pressure is had enough on them.

"Will you stop this nagging and see a duel, for goodness sake," he yell out to them. "Knowing this is Duel Academy, not a wrestle arena! Now please, stop this nonsense and watch the duel, do you understand?!"

Jaden and the others have never seen Chancellor can be so frustration that they're never seen before in their life in complete impale. Nor then any duellist won't see a frustrate on Chancellor Shepard, nor as Zane himself couldn't see it either as well. Kevin look at Chancellor by giving him a sinister glare and remain calm, knowing the Chancellor is the head of the Academy who watch over many students who wanted to be a pro-duellist with fun and love as the heart of the duel. Once he look at him in one look of him when he said to him in solemn defeat in mature calm statement

"You got it," he said to him. "Baldly."

Chancellor moan out in frustrate, knowing that Kevin is unpleasant rude boy since that he first met him when he arrives in Duel Academy.

"Kevin!" she cried out to him. "That's well enough. Besides I'd haven't told them about his deck."

"Yeah, yeah," said Kevin without getting involve with no sense of humour when he leans back and place both hands behind his head as an acting pillow. "Just get on with it, so that the duel is about to start."

Gwen given him a glare, when she sigh from her breath, knowing Kevin is quite stubborn and complete arrogance when she quickly look at them. "Sorry, about all this," she quickly apologises to them. "Kevin love to tease everyone who standing in his way, knowing he can't help it."

"That's okay," Jaden completely understand from what Gwen on about. "I understand he's having some fun, that's all I'm taking."

"I see," said Gwen when she look at him, knowing that Jaden is complete calm without getting involve, well apart from Chancellor yelling no less.

Alexis on the other hand when she keep asking her, earlier before this little mayhem take place on them. "Anyway," she said to her. "Can you tell what kind of deck your cousin is using?"

"Yes, tell us," even Chancellor Shepherd wants to know as well, knowing he's very eager. "Tell us what kind of deck your cousin is using?"

Gwen smile out to them, along with Kevin who also smile out to them, knowing they want to know what kind of deck Ben is using when she replied out to them.

"You will find out."

All of them are complete confuse from what she said to them. Of course, they'd know that Gwen and Ben are indeed cousin from their father side of the family. But why did Gwen don't reveal her cousin deck? Maybe she's know what kind of deck he's using so that she's won't tell them when the duel is about to start.

"When do you mean, 'We'll find out'?" Jesse is little confuse. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You will see it when the duel is about to start," Gwen replied out to him, when all of them look at the central Duel Ring stander.

Unknown to them at the top of the balcony that Aster Phoenix have decided to watch over the duel with his arm fold it together, knowing he want to know what kind of deck, Ben is using. Knowing he heard about him some time ago, but he can't remember what he's using since he read about it long ago before he come here in Duel Academy. Sure, both of them are pro-duellist with excellent ability to make excellent combo, but he got this feeling inside from him that Ben may have something rather he didn't know about it when the duel is about to start.

At the central duel arena, Ben Tennyson is standing at the performance with academy duel disk on his left lower arm when Jaden lend at it to him in red and silver colour as the mark of the Silfer duel as the mark of their dorm territory. Crowler on the other hand that he's got a special duel disk call duel vest that across toward his torso, knowing he'd haven't worn for such a long time, beside he's too wanted to see what kind of duellist Ben is using. Both of them are standing apart in 15cm, so they will summon monsters of face down or face-up cards in matter of five sort on both sides of the duel.

"I got it handing to you," Ben said to him. "Knowing your deck contain Ancient Gear are tough monster in history that many duellists did what they could to stop it, knowing their unstoppable cards."

"Glad you like it," Crowler impress on those words. "Knowing this deck was build long ago before it releases since I'd inherit those cards. They'd say that those cards can't be destroy by card effect in battle phase, such as spell and trap."

"I know what it does," Ben continually said to him with humble phase smile. "Beside it is an honour to duel you in person, knowing this is my first time to duel anyone who have a deck who contain Ancient Gear deck."

"Well, the honour is all mine," said Crowler. "Although I have to admit it's pleasure to duel a pro-duellist from America who come here as an honour request for coming here. But still, I'd looking forward it to know what kind deck you've got."

"Oh, you will find out when it's time duel," Ben promise out to him when his duel disk is activities with a small red light of it and finally, he place his deck onto his duel disk, when he draw out five at the top of his deck.

Crowler on the other hands that his duel vest is much, much different to compare any duel disk that his duel vest contains motion sensor that automatically eject cards from his deck when he's ready to draw and he did when he draw five cards when both of them cried out.

"Let's duel!"

Crowler: 4000 Ben: 4000

 **Turn 1:** "Let's make it greeting standing, shall we?" Crowler have decide to go first when he get a card at the top of his deck, but thanks to the motion sensor that automatically draw out to him. "I draw," he exclaimed out and look at his card and see two monsters and fours spell. "I'd summon Ancient Gear Solider in attack mode!" he cried out.

He place a monster on his monster zone when a holographic monster comes out when a humanoid machinal appear that almost current base of the first world solider with Gatling gun that attack on its right arm with one single blue sonar on its left side with 1300 attack point.

"That's the end of my turn," Crowler said to him.

"Impressive to summon an Ancient Gear monster with different texture on it," Ben is well earn please to see Crowler monster for the first time in history. "But still, I'd got a show to do."

"Okay this is it," Alexis almost cried out to the others, apart from Gwen and Kevin.

"Time to see what kind of deck he's using," Jaden exclaimed out knowing he's super excited it to see it.

The others are hanging by the thread to know what kind monster Ben is using, if Aster is more confident, knowing the pressure is doing its told on him along with Jaden and his friend. Chancellor and Bonaparte except Gwen and Kevin that both of them knowing what's deck Ben is using, when it's Ben turn.

 **Turn 2:** "It's my turn, I'd draw!" he exclaimed when he quickly draw a card at the top of his deck when he look at his cards and see two monster, two traps and two spell when a smile take place on him, knowing he draw a good cards. "Here you go," he said to him. "I'd summon Elemental Hero Heat!"

"What?!" Crowler cried out from what he said that Ben got an Elemental Hero.

Everyone was in shock except Gwen and Kevin when they smile out that Ben's deck is an Elemental Hero user.

Ben place a card on his monster zones when a monster an appear out of nowhere that look like a humanoid hero-y type figure in orange and yellow that mix together with emerald eyes with blaze emblem at the centre of it chest and finally with white chest plate with orange-amber onto it along with white belt with 1600 attack point when Ben place in attack mode.

"No way!" Jaden can't believe his eyes from what he saw in Ben's duel, "his deck is Elemental Hero."

"But I thought Jaden was the only one who have an Elemental Hero cards?" Hassleberry said it out. "What's gives?"

"Beat me," Chazz literacy agree with him. "Knowing Jaden was the only one who have Elemental Hero cards, so tell me," he look at Gwen and Kevin, "why did your cousin have it?"

"Hold on a sec," Sheppard halt them when he look at them. "Are you telling me that your cousin got a different version of Hero monster? I'd heard that those cards are differential to compare other Hero cards like Jaden's deck."

"But I thought I'm the only one who have it?" Jaden said to them. "Clearly, I am the only Hero user in the entire world, well apart from Aster who also have a Hero's deck as well, which it's find by me. But why would your cousin have it?"

"Because those cards were release few years ago when Ben build his deck of hero," Gwen answer and replied out to them. "Those cards he use them when me and Ben were small, knowing it contain each different verity of Hero's monster in excited across."

"And yet I didn't know their different Hero monsters," Jaden continually add on. "I thought there few Hero monsters from what I'd heard about it long ago, and yet I'd didn't there few more of them."

"That's because your deck contains less Hero monster in his deck," Kevin said to him. "Besides, you need to watch it, otherwise it'll be game over for you."

"Kevin!" Gwen cried out to him.

"Fine," Kevin reply to her when he remain to be seated this one out and watch the duel without getting involve on her.

Jaden look at Ben's duel, knowing he couldn't believe his eyes that Ben's deck is Elemental Hero, but different version of his other Hero monsters since he got them when he was young after he done with his starter deck before he got Elemental Hero's deck and arrive toward Duel Academy. On top of the balcony, Aster is complete speechless and complete surprise from his discovery that Ben Tennyson is using Elemental Hero – a Hero type monster, just like Jaden and himself. And yet, he never dream that Ben got different verity of Hero monster that's similar to Jaden Yuki, knowing this is truly unbelievable from what he look at it, when he continually watch over in a duel to see what else Ben have install, knowing Hero monsters are the best fusion material in duel monster history.

"I don't believe it," Crowler exclaimed out to him. "You got a Hero monster, just like that Slifer-slacker!"

"So, there is another Hero," Ben learn that there is another Hero duellist from his latest discovery. "This should be good to see another Hero monster."

"Well, your hero got more attack than my Ancient Gear Soldier," Crowler said to him. "If you attack my monster that I will lose 300 points of damage."

"Don't be so sure," Ben clarified to him.

"What do you mean, exactly?" Crowler is little confuse from what Ben said to him.

"When Elemental Hero Heat is on my field in attack mode," he explain to him, "its gain 200 attack point for each Hero Monster on my field."

"Say what?" stunned and surprise from what Crowler learn today that Elemental Hero Heat is an effect-type monster.

As Ben's Elemental Hero attack point gain 1600 attack to 1800 {ATK: 1600-1800}

"Now, Heat attack his Ancient Gear Solider with pyro fist," He order his monster when Heat use his speed with his right-hand fist have somehow turn into pyro blazing fist and quickly knockdown Ancient Gear Solider when Crowler's monster burst into data in slight explosion.

Crowler is hanging on when his life point goes down [4000 – 3500]

"Not bad," he said to him. "Not bad at all. Knowing I didn't expect that your monster gain attack point from my impression, clearly this is a new stage of Hero monster."

"Well, new stage and old stage are come in handily," said Ben. "Knowing every Hero monster can be very useful to summon powerful Hero monster like Fusion-monster for instant. And yet, you need to understand the value of Hero monster."

"Understand the value of Hero?" Crowler rephrase to him, "sorry from your concern notice about your public speech. Knowing this value of Hero have no use to me. Besides, if you we're a pro, how come you using a Hero monster?" he's curious to know why Ben is using a Hero monster.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to tell you," he denied his request, knowing it still his turn when he hold one card from his right hand. "And yet, I'll place one card face and end my turn," he place a single card face down on his spell and trap zone, when Crowler is getting under pressure by the minutes.

Jaden and the others are complete surprise from what Ben saw in that duel, that Ben Tennyson is a hero monster, but different to compare to Jaden's other Hero monster since they're witness his duel that he contains different verity of Hero monsters along with his Neo-spacian of course to make his Hero monsters go stronger by the minutes. Jaden want to ask them, knowing they're good friend – well one of them is a member of the family who happen to be Gwen Tennyson.

"Hey um . . . Gwen?" Jaden said to her, looking behind his shoulder. "Your cousin deck contain Hero monster, right?"

"Yes, that's right," Gwen correct to him with a simple nod. "Why's that?"

"Well, normally I'd got few Hero monster such as effect and normal monster," he explain to her in detail. "Does he have the similar personally deck like mine?"

"Yeah," Jesse agree with him when he look at her as well. "I'd know Jaden's deck contain few Hero monster, but why he's got different monster that's not the same to compare Jaden deck?"

"Well, your deck contain Hero monster that's sight different to compare your deck and his deck," Gwen said to him in explaining tone. "So basically your deck is much similar to his deck."

"I'd see," Jaden firmly understand she's mean. "So, my deck and his deck are one same the same. That's cool!"

"Your childish voice is really getting me annoyed," Kevin said to him from Jaden's childish.

"Hey!" Jaden whine out to him.

"Gwen, could you told Kevin not to harass my student," Chancellor Shephard said to him, "that he's becoming very annoying each day."

"Harassment? You sound like a child who told his parents from their stupid, whine exclusives," Kevin look at him in observing glare to him, that he can't stand that man whose name Chancellor Shepard, the head of Duel Academy.

"Kevin," Gwen said to him. "That's enough!"

Kevin scoff out. "Fine," he accepted Gwen's word from re-direct on Chancellor advise.

"This kid is nothing more than cruelty, annoying who makes fun out of us," Bonaparte said to Chancellor Shepard when he nod to him who also agree to him.

Once the conversation is doing its told, knowing the duel is still ongoing. Ben look behind his shoulder and see that Kevin is making fun some student who also duellist, and yet he look at one duellist who got an Hero monster when Crowler said Slifer – which it's point to Jaden Yuki who have Elemental Hero monster. That's mean, there is another Hero duellist in that section. He could speak to him, but, duelling is more important than ever when its Crowler's turn.

 **Turn 3:** "You may damage my life point," he said to him. "Beside it's time to bring A-game with me. It's my turn," he quickly toward his deck, "I'd draw," his vest duel disk automatically draw out a card to him when Crowler look at it and see a perfect draw. "I'd play the spell card, Gracefully Charity. It's allow me to draw three cards," his vest duel disk draw out three cards and look at it and see one monster and two spell on his hands, when he's explain to him, "and next I'd discard two cards from my hand to the graveyard," and he did it. "And next, I'd play another spell, Monster Reborn and with this I can summon one monster from my graveyard, like The Trojan House!"

As he cried out when a glowing effect comes out from his graveyard when a monster appear who happen to be a wooden-like house, but more like a mechanical horse when it's neigh out with 1600 attack point.

"Your monster got 200 less attack point then mine," Ben misread to him. Until a shock takes place on him when he figure out that Crowler got a surprise event. "Wait, you have it, did it you?"

"You guess it, correct," Crowler correct to him. "You see when I'd special summon my Trojan Horse from my graveyard, while it's still face up on my field," he explain to him. "It's counter two sacrifice instead of one," when a shock takes on Ben and the others as well, except Aster no less. "So now, I'd sacrifice my horse with its ability that counter two sacrifice, so that I can summon one my best card- Ancient Gear Golem!"

As Crowler cried and place his best card onto his duel disk when a horizon beam of light that's appear out of nowhere when a horse cried out when its burst in data when a monstrous appear inside that beam of horizon light when everyone gasps from their surprise, except Crowler. Once the monstrous appear inside that beam of light when it quickly vanish and revealed a giant mechanical titan-like robot with red optic lenses on its left and also its helmet it like a trojan Greek helmet in rusty brown-grey steel like Ancient Gear Soldier and finally it's attack is 3,000.

"Whoa," Ben is deeply surprise from what he's seen today.

"Impressive don't you think?" Crowler said to him. "Knowing this card is one my own favourite and one my ace monster. Besides, many duellist fought against it and lose against with its special ability when a monster in deference its take damage to their opponent life point."

"I'd see. That's why everyone heard about that monster, it's one of the dangerous Gear-type monster was ever created," said Ben, knowing that Ancient Gear Golem is one of the most powerful machine-type monsters in duellist history. "Smart and yet, very dangerous."

"True," he agree with him when he take one card from his hand. "But still, this card will make my monster stronger when I'd activates my Ancient Gear Tank," he cried and explain to him. "And with it, my Golem gain 600 attack point!"

An unknown ancient tank that's somehow appear in rusty cyan blue when an Ancient Gear Golem is sitting inside that tank when its attack point gain 600 {ATK: 3000-3600}

"Not good!" Ben cried and exclaimed out from his mouth. Even Jaden and the others were deeply surprise as well, that Crowler got some impressive trick in his sleeves.

"Battle! Ancient Gear Golem attack his Elemental Hero Heat with Final Shot!" he command and order his monster when a cannonball fire out from that tank and cause an explosion on Ben's monster and burst into data.

Ben is hanging to the thread when his life goes down – big time [4000 – 2200]. "You trigger my trap card, reserve card open, Hero Signal."

His face down reveals a trap card known as Hero Signal with a hero logo on it. That card is the same to compare to Jaden, that, he too has one as well.

"When you destroy my Hero monster on my field," he explains to him. "I'm allow to summon another Hero monster from my hand or deck as long as Level 4 or below," he quickly his entire deck and quickly select one monster that admire it. "So, say hello to, Elemental Hero Woodsman!"

As Ben cried and announcement to another Hero monster who goes by the name Woodsman when another hero monster appear on his field in humanoid-figure with massive tree root that's large any human right arm and right hand and right leg as well, and it body is nature green in muscular form with red eyes and mark pattern on its face and also it attack point is 1000 as Ben summon it to his field.

"Another Hero monsters!" Crowler cried from what he seems today. "How many Hero monster to you have?"

"Only few of them," Ben answer out to him, when a smile at him, knowing this duel is much more than any pro he fought against them couple of time.

"Great more Hero, knowing I'd almost had enough with them," He almost mumbling out loud, when he look at his hands. "And yet, since you special summon a monster, which I'd played my spell card like Ancient Gear Explosive!" He cried and yell out to him. "With this card, you take damage half of the monster attack point, but the original. So, my Ancient Gear Golem original was 3000, so you take 1500 point of damage to you!"

Ben exclaimed out when Ancient Gear Golem holding some kind of bomb explosive that's similar but equal to thermal grenade that's compare to World War I when its follow toward Ben, avoid Ben's monster when an explosion, knowing 3D holographic displacement.

As for Ben when he cried out when his life point goes down, when he kneel down when he's complete exhaustion [2200 – 700]

"Ben!" Gwen and Kevin cried to him at the same time.

"Whoa, Crowler is making a huge comeback," Jaden impress on Crowler's duel, like it's almost what happen on his duel. "I'm mean he made a good combine to knock Ben's life point."

"You're telling me," Jesse agree with him. "I'm sure he'll make a comeback, if he had one."

"I don't think so," Kevin said to him. "He's always make a comeback plan."

"What do you mean?" said Syrus.

"You'll see," he promise out when Jaden and his friends look back at the duel arena.

"Now, you take damage so that I'll end my turn," he ending his phase, knowing he done what he could and yet it's Ben duel. And seeing him like he's almost facing his defeat, but still this battle on this duel is not yet over when Ben reach a top card from his deck, knowing it is his turn.

 **Turn 4:** "Well see," Ben said to him when his turn, he place his hand on his deck. "But still, It's my turn, I'd draw," he quickly draw out a card at the top of his deck.

"Well, I'd hope you make a counter plan," Crowler almost taunted to him. "Otherwise it will not work."

"Actually," Ben countermeasure said to him, "I do have a plan and for start I'd activities my Woodsman special ability."

"You what?"

"When this cards still on my field, I'm allow to add one spell card from my deck and add to my hand," and he yet when he pick one card from his deck, that Crowler have no idea what kind of spell card Ben draw out.

"What did you pick?" Crowler demand to know which one Ben just pick.

"You'll see," he promises to him. "Or better yet, I'd played the spell card from Woodsman ability – Polymerization/Fusion!"

"What?" Crowler is now freak out from what Ben – Polymerization. In fact, Jaden and the others were also shock and surprise, except Gwen and Kevin that they know that Ben is a Fusion user expert just like Jaden, Zane and Chazz as well. Knowing this event is turn to be very excited. "You're fusion expert?"

"Well, more likely so," Ben answer out to him. "So, thanks to this card, I can fuse my Elemental Hero Woodsman on my field along with Elemental Ocean from my hand," he cried out when he quickly discards Ocean and Woodsman as well when two cards fuse together. "Out from the soil when a giant who protect the mother earth for many generation. A generation so that the giant will protect the earth for million of year. I'd fuse, come fourth Elemental Hero Giga!"

As Ben cried out to summon a monster on the roar quake split open when a giant appear that's cover in rich black and silver armour with few red dots on it with a large hammer-like rockets arm with red beady eyes colour and yet it have got a single core at the centre of its chest with golden line that's surround it's armour when it attack point come up 2200.

Jaden and the others except Gwen and Kevin. That, they have no idea that Ben can also fusion summon as well, like Jaden the master of Fusion. Zane is also the master, but he decided to pass down to Jaden long ago. Chazz is also as well along with Syrus as well and Alexis. Aster look at the duel arena, that he too was surprise as well that he have no idea that Ben Tennyson, a Pro Duellist is a Hero fusion user just like Jaden as well. Any yet, he's getting curious as well and yet he hear something long ago when that cards was release years ago. If his hunch is correct, then he know that Ben got that card from the beginning.

"Incredible," Sheppard is almost lose of his speech from what he witness today.

"You telling me," Bonaparte agree with him. "Even though I thought it was a dream to see another Hero monster. But never seen a different version."

"Hold on a second," Sheppard was thinking a little while ago, when he sudden remember. "What cards did he discard to the graveyard?" he look at Gwen.

"Why Ocean and Woodsman," Gwen said to him when curious take place on him.

"I thought so," his hunch was correct, when Jaden and the others look at him in confusing matter.

"Thought so what, Shephard?" Jaden is little bit confuse. Although he was very and shocking to see another Hero fusion user.

"If my memory was correct that Ben Tennyson got that card," He explain to them. "A card was release many years ago was created by one person who build. But first we need to examine properly."

"Um . . . If you say so," Jaden is not sure what's Chancellor Shephard on about, when he look back at the duel, knowing the pressure is getting under his way. Knowing he love duel and duel is for fun and game. But still, from what Shephard that Ben got one card in his deck, will soon find out.

"Unbelievable," Crowler said to him, when he witness another Hero fusion summon, "you got another hero fusion, although I was impress to see it again. And yet, your monster got even lower than my monster. What would you do, lose the duel?" he taunt him.

"Actually," Ben said to him as a counterstrike. "You are about to lose. For start, I'll activates the effect on Giga, when its summon on my field when it's fusion summon it will drain half the monster attack point to my attack until the end phase."

"What?!" He exclaimed from what Ben said to him. When Elemental Hero Giga use its move when he smash into the ground that's make a large quake when Ancient Gear Golem is somehow suck inside along with the equip spell as well, when Golem have somehow decrease {ATK 3600 – 1800} and transvers too Giga attack as well. {ATK: 2200 – 4000}

"No way!" Crowler exclaimed and cried out at the same time.

"But wait, there's more," he said to him. "I'd summon Elemental Hero Stratos!" he quickly card onto his duel disk when a monster appear that it have clean blue armour with silver line and yet it's head a helmet that's form a visor and behind there's two glide like dinosaur wings, but different as Ben play that card on his field when a monster show its attack is 1800 attack point.

"When Stratos on my field, it got two effects on one card," he explain about this card.

"Say what?"

"Well," Ben explain to him about Stratos powerful ability, "when its summon on my field, it can destroy one spell or trap, depending of number of Hero, except itself. Or I can add one Hero monster from my deck and add it to my hands. But I'll choose the first one and start with your Ancient Gear Tank of yours!"

As Stratos use it heavy cyclone when Golem's tank is burst out into million-pixel pieces, when Golem remain on the field. And yet, its attack point goes down as well. {1800 – 1200}

"Sorry about that when my Tank is destroying one of those effect or destroy in battle," Crowler said to him about that card. "You lose 600 life point."

Ben smile at when his life point goes down from 600 points of damage. [700 – 100]

"He's almost losing the duel!" Syrus cried out.

"Will you be quite for once?" Chazz started little annoying on Syrus loud mouth. "Besides, Ben know what he's doing?"

"You took it, right out from my mouth," Kevin acknowledge and agree with him, knowing his rival and friend Ben got a plan to turn the tide, when he still look at them.

"You may take my life down point," Ben impressive on Crowler sneak attack, when he look at his hand, knowing he got more surprise to pull out his sleeves. "And yet, this card is my winning ace," he smirk at him with a calm smile to him.

"What do you mean, exactly?" Crowler is not sure what he's on about.

"With this: Miracle Fusion!" He cried and play another spell card, that's shock Crowler and the others, except Gwen and Kevin. "Of course, you seem familiar with that card," he guesses out to him when a finch take on Crowler face. "And yet, with this card, I can fuse Hero monster on my field or my graveyard to summon another Hero monster. So now, I'd remove the same Hero monster which I just fuse like Ocean and Woodsman," his graveyard automatically removes Elemental Hero Ocean and Woodsman from his graveyard when those two fuse together become one. "A hero, who is a protector of the world, who standing any opposing threat or any certain. A hero, who will be defending the earth. I'd fusion summon! Come forth, Elemental Hero Terra Firma."

"The what?" Aster cried out that he haven't heard that name long ago. When flash of bolt of thunder come though it holographic duel monster display when a large shadow is descending to the ground when the sun light reveals a large hunk hero in ghost pale white with light grey at it chest with a single ruby crystal at the centre with three large blue disk-like that's attract on its shoulder and it head along with pale yellow eyes colour and longer down there two hilt that's attract toward its hip. Once that monster appear on my field when its cross its arm together in serious matter that's attract on Jaden and the others to see another Hero monster, well, besides Gwen and Kevin, when it show their attack point is 2500.

"I'd don't believe it," Shepherd is now speechless once more.

"Impossible," Chazz too was speechless that he thought it was just a legend from what he heard about it long ago.

As for Jaden, that he too was speechless when his eyes were almost shaken like this Hero was thought a legend, which he heard and reads it, but never seen that monster in real appearance, knowing this monster is one rare series, a series he's familiar that name – a Planet Series.

"I don't believe it," Syrus also heard about it as well, when Alexis is speechless as well, knowing that cards in one of the Planet series.

"It is," Jesse agree with him. "It's one of the Planet series. I thought it's just a myth."

"Not just a myth," this time Shephard said to him after short term speechless when he explain to them about. "You see Maximillian Pegasus have decided to create planet series along with his most best artist who created them that's base on each planet."

"You mean there's more of them?" Alexis quickly answer out to him.

"Talk about quite a legend about Planet base form," Hassleberry is complete stun and replied out from what he witness as well.

"Indeed," Chancellor agree and continually said to them about that card. "Terra Firma is a Latin name that's stand of earth and it's the rarest name to have in all Hero series. Still, there 9 more series are left, expect I'd learn that one of them got the Planet series who happen to be a Light duellist who contain one of the Planet Series but the others I'm not so sure."

Gwen and Kevin look at each other that they have a theory that they know one of them got the Legendary Planet series since the moment they're witness long ago.

"Hold on a second," Jaden quickly halt him from what Chancellor Shephard said to him. "Knowing there many planet, if I'd remember there were few planets like Mercury, Venus Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. But Pluto isn't a planet from what I'd remember."

"That's correct," Chancellor agree with Jaden, "Pluto was official as a dwarf planet, but thanks to Pegasus and his best artist who created them, that Pluto is now one of them."

"And who is the artist who created them?" Jaden want to know who created when they didn't when Aster look at them, including when he grip his hands in pressure tight, knowing he remember this cards was created by one person who build it before he pass away from the Light and the host The D, himself.

"There's only one person who created them," Aster said to himself, "is my father."

As the duel still raging when Crowler is now deeply surprise, knowing he have no idea that Ben got one of the Legendary Planet Series – the Earth as in Terra Firma, that he thought it was just a legend since Pegasus and his team created those cards, and yet there's only one limit copy, before they're decided to make so many copies, but he read and heard that one of the best card artist was pass away and that person from what he remember is Aster's father.

"I'd never believe you got it," Crowler is semi-speechless from what he seen to Planet series. "One of the Legendary Planet series. I thought it's just a legend, but never seen real life," he witness to see Terra Firma and yet never seen in appearance of the first time in history of his own life. "How did you acquire that cards, knowing this card is one of unique. So tell me," he demand to him. "How did you acquire that cards?"

"Oh, this card," said Ben. "I'd won this card long ago."

"Lair," Crowler objection on Ben's personal. "That's card is very rare, and you never won that cards."

"Some people never learn," Ben mumbling out without Crowler hearing those words.

"What do you say?"

Ben smile out, ignoring Crowler dumbfounder word, knowing its still his turn. "I'd activities Terra Firma special ability!" he cried out, when everyone will witness that card ability except Gwen and Kevin, "once per turn it will absorb one Hero monster on my field and traverse all that monster attack point as additional bonus."

Crowler exclaimed out from what Ben said that monster can absorb all it attack point into that monster attack point as well, even Jaden and his friends as well, including Chancellor and Bonaparte who also seeing the witness of E-Hero Terra Firma powerful ability.

"So now," as Ben continually said to him as explanation, "I'd sacrifice my Stratos and transverse all its attack point and goes to my Terra Firma."

As Terra Firma use its core ability and raise its right hands and use a glowing central to absorb Stratos. When Stratos is slowly dissolve without making a scream nor pain, when all duellist except Ben's cousin and his rival-friend, when Terra Firma gain huge amount of attack point from Stratos as a giving bargain when it attack point goes up. {ATK 2500 – 4300}

Crowler is now completely freak out when he exclaimed out from his overcoming shock that Ben's monster is now the strongest monster on the field. "That's whole lots of attack point!"

"You found out once I'd attack your monster, knowing it's Hero Time," said Ben cried out from his famous motto and quote.

"Hero what?" Crwoler is surprise that he never heard of before in his life.

"It's my motto, knowing this duel is over," he explain to him about his famous word. "Now Giga attack his Ancient Gear Golem," he quickly order his monster to attack when Giga quickly charge toward Ancient Gear Golem when Crowler exclaimed out in monstrous frightened. "Continent Hammer!"

As E-Hero launch towards Ancient Gear Golem when it combine its fist together when quickly smash toward the ground and rip it open when Ancient Gear Golem somehow drag inside the hole when it fell down to met it demise when burst explosion take place when Crowler is barely hold on when his life point goes down [3500 – 1300]

"Terra Firma, end this!" Ben cried out to his best monster when Terra Firma jump up in the air and super speed toward Crowler when he's complete ghost white when E-Hero Terra Firma make an explosion entrance that's cause lots of smoke in different shade of grey in front of the stadium, knowing this is holo-graphic viral simulation, knowing it's non-real. Once the smoke is clearly in less second when everyone watch to see what happen in the stadium when the smoke is begin to make it clearer now, when Crowler is lying on the stadium floor on his backside, knowing this duel is now over, when Crowler life point is now – [0]. So that the duel has been decided.

Everyone was speechless expect Gwen and Kevin as well, knowing Ben is a pro-duellist and one of the Hero duellist including Jaden and Aster as well. Once the duel is over when holo-simulation duel monster is slowly disappear, unknown to Jaden when he look at Elemental Hero Terra Firma, when believe it or not that Terra Firma have somehow look at him before its disappear.

"Did you see that?!" Jaden cried out.

"See you what?" Syrus is slight confuse on Jaden reaction.

"I . . . could have sworn I saw Terra Firma is looking at me," said Jaden, knowing he thought he seeing thing.

"That's impossible," Hassleberry said to him from what Jaden said. "No duel monster couldn't see you. Must be some glitch from what you seeing thing."

Jesse on the others that Jaden did onto something from what Jaden said, knowing the two of them are very close friends since the moment they'd first met. Yet he does notice something on Elemental Terra Firma including Chazz as well. Knowing too right on Jaden about that Hero, knowing that Hero got different meaning from what he and Jesse saw very early, knowing that Hero isn't a hero.

Unknown to them, when Aster Phoenix, a pro-duellist who use a Destiny Hero cards was created by is own father, yet he was surprise to Elemental Hero Terra Firma power yet that card is one of the Planet Series, knowing there were only 9 planets including the sun as well.

"So the rumour is true then," Aster said to himself without anyone involve on this. "Ben Tennyson got one of the Planet Series – Elemental Hero Terra Firma and yet he's the duellist who got different of Elemental Hero monster that's different to compare Jaden and myself. And yet this table is already turn over."

* * *

 **Duel: Ben Vs. Crowler:  
** **Win: Ben  
** **Turn: 4**

* * *

 **Ben's cards:**

 ** _Monsters:_**

 **E-Hero Statros**  
 **E-Hero Ocean  
E-Hero Woodsman**  
 **E-Hero Heat**

 ** _Fusion's Monster:_**

 **E-Hero Gaia**  
 **E-Hero Terra Firma**

 ** _Spells:_**

 **Polymerization/Fusion***  
 **Miracle Fusion**

 ** _Traps:_**

 **Hero Signal**

* * *

 **Crowler's cards:**

 ** _Monsters:_**

 **Ancient Gear Golem  
Ancient Gear Solider  
Trojan Horse**

 ** _Spells:_**

 **Ancient Gear Explosion  
Ancient Gear Tanks  
Graceful Charity  
Monster Reborn**

* * *

 **And there you have it, Ben Tennyson deck is been revealed that his deck is none other than Elemental Hero - a differential version of Hero Monster to compare on Jaden's deck. That I thought that Ben Tennyson deck contain Hero monster not- OC Hero monster. I'd prefer a canon Deck version like Jaden and everybody else of course.**

 **Also Kevin in my story was rude, yet I can't tell you why he's acting rude lately that the answer will have to wait when the time is right in my story. Ben deck is Hero fusion expert in my story like Jaden who also a fusion duellist as well. And yet I'd decided that Ben got one of the Planet Series - Terra Firma is a perfect choice to him and his deck as well, that Ben Tennyson is a Hero-user like Jaden and Aster.**

 **I can't tell what Gwen and Kevin is, so it is a secret. So hush-hush, okay?**

 **Anyway, the next chapter is going to take a while, and please don't judge on my story and writing thank - look at my profile to see a better result when you look at it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 and Yugioh GX**

 **Sorry I took so long because it is a long delay since then. Anyway, I'm back - alive thank you and yes it is 2019 from new beginning since then. And thank you all for being very patient since then. Now sit back and enjoy this chapter from your interesting**.

Chapter 4: Anomaly Discovery

"It is time," said another unknown voice in front of the surrounding group in light grey cloak with flat dark mix grey and blue colour. Although the face it is half cover half the mouth of the person who said to them.

"Well, it is about time to reveal ourselves since we're waiting in the dark," said another person who happen to be rude, who wear the cloak before. "We're been sitting for over very long time since we're living in the shadow, that our masters is busying in the world."

"You're cause is nothing more than a minus said back since you keep repeated, over and over again since then," said another voice, knowing this time it's a different voice.

"Why do I bother to do this?" said another one that it too wearing the same cloak as well. "We're waiting so that we can revealed to the human or am I getting half bored in a minutes."

"Enough," cried out softy to them, when all of them look at the leader. "This place was well hidden since the dawn of men create their own ideal. Well-hidden that no man, no woman or child can't discover the location of our base. This base was the last remain since what happen long ago, since the failed attempt with Dartz to use his own device to re-havoc the world with the Seal of Orichalcos and yet he fail for not doing it right."

"Clearly, Dartz is nothing than an ideal fool to use that power without permission," said the same person who said to the same complain. "I could have done it, knowing it is my will and my destiny and yet he beat me to do it."

"That is not what he's expected to do so," said the fourth coming voice who happen to be a female voice, wearing the same cloak from them. "He is a fool to harvest his own power to seek his own glory and yet he failed in a duel at the hand of Pharaoh Atem."

"Atem prove to be unstoppable duellist since he defeated his strongest and most hardest opponent since he regain his memory when both he and Yugi are having one final duel," said the cloak leader of the group. "And yet since Shadi's followers try to do what it done, and yet one of them obtain the darkness that corrupt him since Shadi was killed by the wielder of the Ring."

"The Ring," a male yell out, like he's ready to fight or better yet curiosity by the minutes or remember the past long ago. "Oh yeah," he's grin out in act of smirk. "That boy did kill Shadi so that his wondering spirt still hanging in the balance, waiting for the Pharaoh to return and yet Atem is already return for very long ago."

"Let's not forget," the second said and add on. "Maximillian Pegasus use his Eyes to see what happen in the past, that Shadi was actually the co-founder in Duel Monster cards, but the credit was given to him, since he publishes them, including the God Cards that he awaken them."

"The God Cards is the last missing key," said the fifth voice who happen to be a male, wearing the same cloak. "Ever though it was return to the Pharaoh. Yet, I fear and understand that Yugi Muto didn't have it."

"Yugi didn't obtain a power God Cards, since then," the leader of the followers said to them or one of them. "Knowing it was return that we didn't it, to finish it since our masters went out on a mission to search a duellist who has a deep connection with Duel Spirt."

"That's sound, intoxicate to see anyone who believe in spirt," said the same female voice, who have pride and smoothing talk voice. "I know that one of them obtain it name Jesse Anderson, the wielder of all Seven Crystal Beasts and obtain the Rainbow Dragon card."

"And yet there's more," the second add on.

"Jaden Yuki," the cult leader finally add on, about that boy. "A boy who have the power of the Supreme King from the another dimension and he made a reunion to Yubel."

"I'd desire that he got it," a jealous take place. "Although Jaden is Supreme King from another world when he lost against the Eyes of Orichalcos."

"Another lost relic from Dartz?" a female ask and little surprise at the same time.

"Both or different verity of ancient artificial," replied from one of them. "Although he gain the Power of Neos. That boy is nothing more than the fool. Yet, our plan was very close to gain the true potential to gain control of the world and the earth as well."

"That was different since the moment we're using him as bait," the leader said. "Since our plan is less foil when Neos and his friends help and save the world from the upcoming threat, the Light of Destruction."

"The Light of Destruction is just a fabric that cause time and ripple across the entire universe since it was burst and use a host," said the second one. "Since our masters have sense the upcoming threat and one of them is pushing the limit, the weak and nothing but poor fortune teller who controlling the light itself."

"Talk about nonsense," the fourth from his nonsense whining at the same. "Either that, he did fail to use that device to mind wipe the entire population to see their 'beloved light.' What weak idea, and it wasn't ready. Unless it is part of the game, since I took my nap."

"Then he's nothing more than arrogance and weak little men, he think he was," the second replied and said. "Since Jaden won the duel, against including our Shadow Riders have failed to secure the most powerful cards since it was build – The Three Scared Beasts. That's the final puzzle and our next distinction."

"Our task is too not making sure about it," the leader said, and turn back and see nine-like stature heads that's open up, that those statures in the a rows lines and inside there's two of them in separate compartment. "We need to make sure that plan is well secure. We need to find those Gods Cards and the Three Scared Beast since it was bury deep with the academy."

"But we manage to find three of them, their beyond and equal to Divine Gods and yet one of them took it," he replied.

"You mean stole it," the third replied to him. "We don't know who stole it, our masters will be furious to learn that one cards is stole it, under our very noses since this whole time."

"Whoever stole it, will bring pay to us for this matter," the leader said, and look back toward the others. "My Master instruct me to tell you all for your next assignment for our next mission."

"And our task is?" the female said to him. But the leader avoid to see it the look.

"You," he point at him. "Go to North Academy and find that card – the Grim Reaper cards. Said it was sealed underneath the academy for very long time. If you find it, bring to us. But if those students stands in your way, you only what to him," he told him about his new assignment.

"Understood," he fully acknowledge and obey to him and begin his walk toward North Academy.

"You two," he look at him and her. "Good to Egypt, find all Millennium Items that it was seal since Yugi duel the Pharaoh Atem and Kaiba and his brother found the Items, until they got millennium broken in by Shadi's follower and also take care of them, knowing their power is weaken in very term."

"Understood," both of them confirm and acknowledge and make a move.

Once both of them make a move, when a door was open, that's caught remain follower look at it and see one master is approach them. One of the follower kneel down in front of them and said, "Master, I didn't expected you arrive so soon."

The master is wearing a different verity cloak that the colour is dark coal black as the master approach and heading toward the leader of the cult, who refuse to speak the follower as the master is walking toward the main centre of the founder seal chamber as the master spoke to the leader of the cult.

"Have they told their next mission?" the voice of the master is different compare others. This voice is more like addictive and much more pride in action.

"Yes," he acknowledge the master. "I'd told them, their next mission to locate them and bring, knowing it's part of the plan to use it."

"A great choice since I'd knew the plan from the past have fail," the master said to the leader. "Although, you got another assignment."

"What is thy bidding you got for me?"

"Find him and bring him so that we could some unfinished business that we're need to attend with him," the master told him about his next mission.

"Understood, I will find him as once," he acknowledge the master.

"And bring his sister as well," the master add on, when the leader bow him and make his move. That he will find him and her, knowing its part of his mission to bring them for good. Once the leader of the cult is gone, only two of them remain, when the master look at one of them who is kneeling down. "I'd have a task for you."

"What is thy bidding?" the follower said his master. When the master give out several envelopes in white colour.

"Give to them, knowing it is time to show that we're back from the grave," the master explain the mission, and quickly throw the envelopes toward the follower in quickest catch. "Make sure you don't failed this time."

"I'd obey," the follower acknowledgment the master and make his move.

Once the follower, but now only one remaining left, when the master look at him. "And you, do you have you next assignment? From your Master order?"

"My master is still resting in his quarter," the cult replied to his own master.

"Take, tell him it is time to seal the fate have awoken," the master order him. "And also, tell him that I got contact with him, that or he will send to your master that he already know your next mission. Do I make myself perfectly clear to you, hmm?"

"I'd obey," he fully acknowledge to the master and wake away from the master, heading to his own Master. Each cult got their own Master and they will obey without question nor hesitation on them.

Once the followers leave the scene, leaving the master is standing at the ordeal centre of the chamber when he look at the nine separate snake head with their open mouth, knowing the preparation will soon well under a way.

"Soon, we will finish what we have started since Dartz make a foolish error," the master said itself. "His plan was foil since Pharaoh Atem and reincarnation Priest and Pharaoh have manage to stop the plot that he shouldn't done long ago. My Master of Ruler is very angry when that plan is not yet to emotion. Clearly thanks to the Pharaoh, to stop him, before he step forward and cause the duel corruption. But he sit this one, knowing the Pharaoh won along with the Three Legendary Dragon Cards. And yet, I suppose to use it, knowing it is very rare and quite powerful from my likeness for my collection. But those cards are no more, but we manage to acquire those cards and yet one of them is missing. Such a shame, knowing that cards is one of the most powerful cards – creator by Pegasus that he learn about those card, just like he did when he seal those cards, before the guardian of the Pharaoh claim those cards for his own. But that was on the mission list. But for now, we will wait and patience so that our time will soon upon them," the master grin out and yet the master laugh out in heavy motive, that the cult will be reborn, once more.

* * *

Sartorius, once and former holder of the Light of Destruction, who used him as bait to re-havoc the world with the Power of Light. He was a humble fortune teller who can predicted the future to know what happened next in coming event. But most of them find it hard to believe, most of them find it interesting for the coming event. Sartorius is just a humble fortune teller who can see that happen in the future. He have long blue hair in two layer that are closet to his face in lighter shade of blue with purple eyes and wearing a different clothing since he usually wearing Obelisk blue uniform with raised and buckled collar. He usually have pair of ornament on either side of his forehead, but he decided to remove them since the operation to carefully remove it. But he still have those earing in greyish colour.

But Sartorius is well underway under the unfortunate setback since he was control by the Light, and that card – Destiny Hero Plasma was given by The D, the one who stole Aster's father and the one who offer him to what inside the Light. But that part wasn't the problem, since the fortunate teller business is closed that he is regain his emotion back, but there is problem for him during his control since the Light corrupt that he was too weak to withstand it, but thanks to Jaden who manage to stop with his Neo and thanking to Aster breakthrough, but there is one he was focusing on, when he look at the table. His cards are regular tarot cards to predict and to know what happened, when he sort it out, when he made into three separate that form into a triangle that he can't figure since what happened, during the control settlement.

Tarot cards are place in three separate direction that's form into a triangle and he already use a white chalk to draw the line. The first is The Fool who resemble to Jaden, the second card is The Justice who resemble to Aster, and the third one haven't been revealed since and in the middle there is one card – The Wheel of Fate. Although he is not sure, what those cards meaning, knowing this is hardest puzzle have ever thought.

On the other hand of the table, his sister, Sarina is wearing a ceremonial red and white clothes that's similar to Miko with sandals with dark hair in elaborately arranged in flowering ponytail behind hair with purple eyes colour in different shade. She too have an amazing ability to predict what happen, just like her brother, that long ago, she tried to help him, but the Light consume and using his mastermind to re-havoc the world and see the Light. But thanks to the threat are now over thanks to Jaden, the Chosen Duellist when she approach him and see he is alright.

"Is everything alright, brother?" she asking in her worrying, knowing his brother is regained his strength back.

"I'm fine, sister," he replied and smile him back, knowing he's truly care for his sister since both of them were orphan back then.

"I'm sense there is a struggle from you," Sarina said to him from the unknown vibrate from him. After Jaden manage to save her brother, during the Control of the Light, buts she sense something is not right on her brother mind, since what happened. "I know that he manage to bring you bring to our world. But tell me, what's on your mind my dear brother?"

Sartorius look at her, knowing she is speak the truth, and since he is finally free from the Wrath of the Light Destruction, when it is time to tell her the truth what happened, since the Light is now no more.

He look back those cards and said to her, "While I'm under the control of the light, I'd notice something quite different during my unknown investigation."

"What kind of investigation?" Sarine want to know what happen.

"From what I'd know since I was control by the light," Sartorius said and explain. "While I'm deep in transfix, I'd woke up and I saw those strange hazy white cloud that's all surround me, that I am not sure which world am I on, exactly?"

Sarina is shock and surprise when her pupils is instant freeze from what his brother make an unknown discovery, when she walk and sit down on chair, right next to him, knowing this is most discover in history of all mankind.

"Go on, what happened next?" Sarnia want to know what happen. As his brother nod and explain to her what happen. . .

 _. . . He was still in the unknown world in hazy white colour from his public surrounding that he is not sure what planet or another world he's standing on. This world is highly unknown when he deeply explore to know what world he's standing on. He keep on walking for not sure how long he will reach the destination, hoping he will find some answer to know what world or another place since The D give him that card, the key to unlock the secret of the Light of Destruction. As he keep on wondering and wondering he will find some answer, when he stop and saw something, like a person, yet it is so hard that he is sure what kind of person he's looking at when he walking toward, hoping to find the answer . . ._

"A person?" Sarina is very surprise from what his brother's discovery. "Who was it?"

"I'd don't know," he admitted to her. "It was hard to tell to know, who that person is as I continually approach him."

 _. . . Sartorius is almost approach toward that person or he thought he think it was, knowing the version of the room is very clearly to know what happened, when he almost toward and yet a shock and a grasp take place and see this person is cover in shroud of darkness that's beyond to all life form. This person is clearly human in mist and shroud of darkness in raw, muscular position. But that was the back when this person, turn its head and revealed a face in blaze light blue eyes like it was glowing that's shock Sartorius, that's almost loose his feet and losing the sense of his balance._

" _Who," he almost lose his word that this person is unspeakable evil. "Who are you?"_

" _Why did you ask?" this person speak, like demoniac voice in common sense to him. "I am the Light."_

" _But you're in shroud of darkness," he almost and regain his voice, but his fear are still shaken loose on him to see the living darkness, "how's come the light have small darkness that within?"_

" _You foolish human," it replied to him. "I control both element of power such as my Light of Destruction that was my inherited."_

" _The Light of Destruction?" confuse and not sure from what Sartorius._

" _The Light of Destruction is a power that harvests a massive of Cosmo energy that blind together to form a new breed, waiting to hatch on the next day," it replied to him, by explain the solution problem._

" _Then why me?" Sartorius demand to know why, "I'm just a humble fortune teller who can predict what happen in the future."_

" _It simple," it replied to him in demoniac in sudden pride, "you deep down toward that card since that customer of yours what's to know what secret lies within that card. Since the moment he stole it I need someone to be a living host."_

" _Living host?" he shock and surprise from what black shroud person said. "Of what's exactly?"_

" _To see the Light!"_

 _Sartorius is shock, very shock from what that unknown person said about seeing the light. Could this person gave him a card to unlock a secret from what he sense when he journey deep down within that. A card was known as Destiny Hero Plasma – and that man who shows him is the future Champion, The D._

" _Surprise or shocking, is it?" a person said to him. "Did you really think that you came to know the secret to find what's card that process by an offering gift. Accept that gift so that we can re-havoc the world to see that light."_

" _What do you mean, re-havoc the world?" Sartorius still wants to know by answer and question._

" _It's simple, you are chosen to be a host to control the Light, my baring, my plan so that you can see the Light to mind wipe the entire populations so that all human will obey the light," said the unknown person, by revealing a plan._

" _You can't be serious," he refuse to help. "There well over billions of human across the world and you know it?"_

" _I'd already seen billion of human. They are weak, lackey, stupidity and above all: naïve and reckless," the replied have spoken to him. "Those human are care for themselves without thinking to protect or serve their course from the hazard from their late surrounded. That's why I need you to complete the finish project to re-shape the world so that the people will see the light."_

" _No," he quickly spoken to him, as refuse. "I won't do it."_

" _If that so," it replied to him in more curiosity that it voice is becoming interesting matter. "So tell me, fortune teller? If you know what happen in further future, so please show me and what see in your mind to know who the chosen one is?"_

 _Sartorius is trying to thinking, even without his tarots cards to know what happen in the future, so that he can see what happen next. Even this world is hard to thinking since he look at the surrounding light and witness to see an unknown darkness that controlling the light._

"Don't know what future and see what lies of the chosen being?" it mocking in threat and talkback. "So, here," it use its magic from his luminous blue eyes to summon a round-circle table in green cloth and on top is tarot cards, that surprise even more on Sartorius. "These cards will help you to see what happen in the future, so that you will be part of my plan."

" _What part are you talking about?" Sartorius try to demand that unknown darkness._

" _You will see, once you will look at those cards," the man said in a promise. "Now, it is time to play a part to revealed what happen in the following future and the chosen duellists will who take part of it."_

. . . Sarina is now shock and utter that their unknown creature is using her own brother as part of a simple pawn. How could not she have known? Could this creature is a huge amount of threat that will re-havoc the world since their mind-control brother use the Prince's satellite to alter every human mind to do IT bidding? This is a serious matter on her when her brother continually said to her in his own words.

"And yet I show them what happen in the future those tarots cards and yet all of them were 100% predicted correct," said Sartorius. "The first one, I'd saw that's a groups of Shadow Riders trying to get their hands of the Three Scared Beasts, but that being said it's already taken it that it already contact one of the most trusted and most dangerous sorcerer name Nightshround – a demon, who control the darkness that surrounded that altar the human from their sorrow and despair."

"You said there is a first one," his sister said to him. "What are the others?"

"The other ones, that I have enlisted the chosen duellist," Sartorius add on. "Alas, there is a problem, so look there."

Sarina look at the table and see her brother cards – tarots cards in strange position that's form a shape into a triangle with four tarots cards on each side. On left is The Fools and on the right is The Justice and on the middle is The Wheel of Fate and lastly on the top is a flip turn card that face down. She's not sure what that face down card is, knowing this is very bad since his brother found a horror discovery during his small exploration in the unknown world.

"What are they, brother?" she ask him.

"I'd believe it's called a triumvirate," he replied to her.

"Triumvirate?"

"These cards are the keys who are the chosen duellists who would stand against the Light of Destruction, since my investigation," Sartorius explain to her the solution theory. "We'd both known that Jaden and Aster are the chosen duellist. The first card was declare was known as The Fool who is Jaden Yuki, the wielder of the Neo, the second card was declare was known as The Justice who is Aster Phoenix, the wielder of the Destiny cards, those two are superior duellist since I'd known about it for very long time. Until, I was wrong since my exploration, that twin chosen duellist are not among the chosen."

"What do you mean, exactly?"

"There is the third chosen duellist," he replied to her. And yet Sarina is now shock and surprise from what her brother that Aster and Jaden are the chosen ones, but there is the third one, the third missing duellist who could save the world is the missing key. The Missing Triumvirate – so that the keys will be complete.

"The third missing duellist!" Sarina exclaimed out to her. "Who was it exactly?"

"Well, the truth is that I have no idea who is this third chosen duellist really is," he admitted to her, that he have no information about that third chosen one really is. "But I know there is one can stop it. And its all thank to," he quickly revealed the top card on the tri, "this."

Sarina is shock that her eyes are now shaken in fear and see the last tarots cards have been revealed. Number XIV – The Balance/The Temperance – the third chosen duellist who have the power of balance.

"Balance?" Sarina is still in shock. "That is the last chosen duellist who have the power to restore balance."

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Sartorius admit to her. "This is the third chosen duellist. The duellist who could restore the balance and yet I'd figure it out the solution matter. In the original that The Fool and Justice – but I was wrong. The predict outcome, that the Fool along with Justice and yet the restoration who could change the alter – the Balance/The Temperance. With those three chosen, they are the only ones, who can stop the environment threat that's effort on the world. But the problem is the last chosen duellist is nowhere to be found. It like its well-hidden for very long time."

"Whoever is the third chosen duellist is, could lead a huge threat to the world," Sarina said to him, knowing that the third unknown could lead a serious matter on them and along with two chosen duellist as well.

"Yes," Sartorius confirm to her, that the third chosen duellist could be trouble. If the third one is a duellist. Until someone merge inside the tent without knowing when he said to this customer. "I'm sorry, we're closed for a moment."

"I'm not here for this predict matter, Sartorius," the customer respond and said to him. As they shock and jump out from their chairs and see a person, wearing some kind of robe that they didn't know about it. Or better yet, who is that person anyway?

"Who are you?" he demand to him in further answering.

"My name is unimportant to you, Sartorius," the unknown customer respond to him. "My Master wish to summon and your sister as well."

"Who is your master?" Sartorius said to this customer who happen to be a male, judging of his voice. "And why it summon me in perfect reason at all?"

A smile comes along that robe male customer when he speak out to him. "Let's just say that an old debt have been payed."

Yet a shock take place on the sibling that's the debt have already been pay. That Sartorius is about to keep unwanted welcome from unknown threat that he have no idea who is that threat really is.

* * *

Back in Duel Academy, after the eventful duelling between Ben Tennyson vs. Doctor Crowler, yet Jaden and his friends were shock and learn except Ben's cousin and friend Kevin and Gwen that Ben's deck revealed that his deck contain different version of Elemental Hero in different custom and yet he got one of the Legendary Planet series – the Elemental Hero Terra Firma, who stand the Earth. None of them didn't know that Ben's obtain a very rare card, that card was created by one person, Aster Phoenix who created the Destiny Hero cards as well, before he went missing. Ben walk down from the main duel area, that his duel was epic and blast on him for his opinion choice, that's why he is pro-duellist who have the deck on Hero series.

Ben did however won his duel, but when he learn there is another duellist who have the deck of Hero monster from what Crowler accidently said to him during his match, that he is not the only one who have the deck on hero's series. But he obtain one of the very cards – the most powerful Hero Monster from one of the Planet series – Elemental Hero Terra Firma, his ace and his most powerful card from his extra decks and his deck as well. Now he show them in front of the duel academy, that Ben Tennyson is now holding one of the planet series, the earth.

He walk down from the duel stadium and thought for few second when he dis-locate the academy duel disk for the time being that it was borrow from one of the duel academy student, when he hear a sound of a running footstep that's coming this way, when he open his eyes and see Jaden Yuki along with his friend, Chazz, Alexis, Jesse, Anderson, Syrus and Hassleberry and yet his cousin and friend, Gwen and Kevin and lastly, Chancellor Shephard along with Bonaparte.

Jaden quickly said to him, that he freak out from his total excitement, that he believe this duel was epic and total blast from what he look at them.

"That's duel was the blast," he said to him that's near toward him when he describe his duelling felling. "And yet, you beat Crowler in less turn. How epic it can be, if you know what I'm saying."

"This kid is nothing more than hyper enthusiastic by eating way too much sugar," Kevin is started to annoy him.

"Actually that last part was indeed correct," Chazz literacy agree with him, that Jaden can be hype in theory he's eating way too much sugar.

"So, I hear that your deck contain Elemental Hero, right?" Jaden rephrase from what he learn since he watch the duel and see different version of Hero monsters series. "And yet I'd never seen any new version hero's monster – but that was epic to see it in front of my eyes!"

His voice is overjoy that's mix with sudden pride and happiness that Jaden love duelling since he was kid. That's duelling is fun and overjoy to all future duellist.

"You seem to know my hero monster," Ben said to him. "In fact in general theory, I'm guess that you are the one who hold some hero monster, am I correct?"

"Well yeah, of course," Jaden confirm to him, that he too got the deck of hero as well, including Neo-Spacian as well including his ace – Neo and his childhood card, Yubel.

"That's make sense," Ben hunch was correct, when Jaden is little confuse out from what Ben said.

"What do you mean, exactly?"

"Let's just say that Crowler accidently said to me about there is another duellist who have the deck of hero and yet he did say one of them is a Slifer and yet my guess is happen to be you, Jaden Yuki," Ben explain the logic, when Crowler slight overhearing him, when his reaction when he make a nervous laugh that Crowler did spill the bean.

"Well, that's figure," said Alexis.

"Yeah," Syrus agree, "Crowler never keep secret for the time being. Well most of them really."

"That's affirmative," Hassleberry confirm to him.

Jesse on the other hand including Chazz, that's both of them want to have a word with Ben about one of the Planet series, when Chazz speak first to him.

"By the way, Ben," Chazz said to him, when Ben and the others look at him. "Where did you get that card?"

"What's card?" Ben is little confuse from what Chazz said to him.

"You know, one of the Planet series?" Jesse explain and rephrase to him. "That's card is of the rarest card since then. It was created by a famous card designer who come up with an idea of many planets to make them into card. So tell me, where did you get Terra Firma?"

"Hey, now you mention it," Jaden did remember from what he was going to say to him, knowing that Terra Firma is one of the Hero monster series card, but he too want answer as well. "Where did you get that card, by any chance?"

Ben close his eyes for a little while, when he re-open it and said to him, about that card since he got it, "It's simple," he replied to them. "I won in the Advance Pro Tournament."

Jaden and the others were shock, except Gwen and Kevin, that's both of them knowing that advent tournament since then.

You kidding me?" Chazz is well shock. "The Advance Pro-Tournament!"

"It's no joke," he's confirm to him. "I'd won the advance duel when I against the duellist name Bart in the final."

"I'd heard about that tournament," Hassleberry said and explain about that tournament. "The Advance Pro-Tournament is advance duellist from across the duellist that the winner will receive one of the rarest-card and that's card is-"

"Elemental Hero Terra Firma," Jaden said from Hasslesberry last sentence. "And yet you won the duel in every single match."

"Well most of them are pro and yet I'd also duel and defeat that von Schroeder that his deck contain Fairy-tale," Ben said to them.

"Hold on," Jesse quickly time and make a sudden rephrase to him. "Did you say von Schroeder as in Leon von Schroeder who reach in the final when he up against Yugi Muto, when he lost?"

When he ask him, and yet Ben nod to him.

"How in the world did you manage to beat him?" Jesse want know to why. "I'd mean his deck is completely balance, yet his deck is highly strong that no duellist shouldn't figure out how to stop, except Yugi of course."

"And yet there's worst," this time Gwen said to them, when everyone look at him, when Crowler approach them. "According to Seto Kaiba that Leon's brother give him an illegal card since title-match battle that this card was very illegal, yet it was stop since Yugi duel and defeat Leon for the sake of the duelling rate."

"Oh yeah, I'd remember," Alexis makes a sudden remember. "But what was that card, anyway?"

"It was Golden Castle of Stormberg," Chancellor said to them. "Since you mention, I thought I'd take a narrow line to remember that card. But that card is however very illegal. That card is only one since Pegasus and his teams create that card, but since Pegasus look at that card and the texts, he decide to make an illegal that's effort on all company."

"Yes, I'd remember from what I'd read about it," said Crowler. "That card is very illegal in duelling event and yet there is another card was also illegal. A duellist that I'd encounter who use the deck of Zombie. But that matter is no longer concern since I'd explain to you, Chancellor."

"You did mention that card, Crowler," Chancellor agree on him. When Crowler said that one of the Shadow Rider who use another illegal card name Camula, the last of the vampire, when Jaden duel her and win since then. "But for now, this is important matter that I want to know," he look at Ben Tennyson. "Young man, this Terra Firma you got it. Did you it was one of the Planet-series, have you not?"

"Well yeah, of course I'd do," Ben replied to him in odd statement when he said to him.

"I'd knew it," Chancellor hunch is correct since then.

"What do you mean, exactly?" Jaden is not sure from what Chancellor said.

"Well, few years ago before event revealed that Pegasus have decide to create base on planetary system on all stars and planets yet, he send one of his best artist to create those cards and yet one of them decide to use one of them as base of Hero monster series which it happen to be earth since Pegasus and his best artist agree to make one of them as part of the Hero series, yet Terra Firma is one of the Planet Series," Chancellor said and explain to them about the past. Including the origin of the creator of the planet series.

"Interesting from what you have said to us, since you mention it," Kevin said to him. "But, did you find the artist who create the card, yet you decide to keep it as a secret?"

"Well, no, exactly," Chancellor replied to him. "I know one artist who created them in public, when I'd heard that name and that his name."

"Is my father –Kazuki Phoenix," said by a familiar voice when Jaden and the others look at the person who call out his name, who happen to be Aster Phoenix, a pro-duellist and wielder of latest edition called Destiny Hero, a fraction and different version series of all Hero series, yet it wasn't release in public record, yet Aster is the one who have those cards.

"I'd know you," Ben recognise that character. "You're Aster Phoenix, a Pro-duellist who using a hero-series just like mine, yet you're deck is Destiny Hero, am I correct?"

"Well, who knew that a pro-duellist known my famous look and yet know my characterise," said Aster who impress on a pro-duellist Ben Tennyson from America. "And yet guilty as charge since you mention it."

"I'd thought so," Ben theory and hunch and word are all correct since he mention that look on the magazine express. "Guess you and I are no rival to see who is the better Hero – You're Destiny Hero and my Elemental Hero to see who is the best of it," Ben look at him, knowing he want to battle against the wielder of Destiny Hero-user type.

"Maybe some other time so that we can duel each other to see who is the best Hero-series," Aster promise him to that he can duel him, eventually.

"You said that you're father create those cards?" Jaden rephrase to him from what he remember while ago.

"Yeah," Jesse agree with him. "Did he create those Planet series cards? Just asking."

"Me too," Chazz agree on him, knowing he want to know as well. In fact everyone knows – well apart from Ben, Gwen and Kevin that Aster found one missing card, Destiny Hero Plasma. Yet none of them didn't know it was The D who stole that card for the over a years since then.

Aster close his eyes, yet he decide to admit from his confession that his father did create those Planet series, "of course my father did create them," he said to them. "In fact I'd know my father decide them base on those planets including the Sun as well, that the sun is the highest and biggest planet since my father create them, yet he's only draw and colour before he give to them one of his friend to finalise the print and make the text on their special ability. And yet he did mention to me that one of the planet series is going to be a member of a Hero-series, which you already known about it right."

"Yeah, there is one already," Jaden said to him. "And that card is Elemental Hero Terra Firma. Yet Ben won the duel in Advance Pro-Tournament."

"Wait, Advance Pro-Tournament?" Aster rephrase to him from what Jaden said. "I heard about it, that many duellist who would interesting to compete in tournament advent, yet I'd even heard that one of them who duel Yugi in Championship Title, yet he lose in fifth coming around."

"And that duel who lost against Yugi in Championship Title duel is none other than him," Jaden point to Ben who duel Leon in fifth around.

"No way!" Aster seem surprise to him. "You defeated Leon?"

"Well, to be honest he was almost beaten me, yet I make a counterattack against him, that I know his cards weakness that he didn't have the correct counter to stop my special summon ability, that he didn't have one card in his deck that's why he beat him in the duel, but I have to admit it was good deck to see it."

"Yeah, that famous rich kids sure how to beat you in less a second, before he manage to kick his but in perfect record," Kevin said to him that he was there including Gwen as well and there is one more person who take Ben in that advance duel, Grandpa Max.

"Yeah, I did manage to beat him in a duel since his deck contain very rare card, yet there is a weakness to stop his attack that there is no card for allow me to summon," Ben agree and explain to them what happened in the past.

"What is, exactly?" Syrus want to know and ask him at the same.

"Special Summon," Ben answer in logical matter. "That's how I'd win the duel against Leon in priority matter. But it was a good duel since then."

"Unreal," Jaden voice seem to be surprise. "Say, did you have any old footage so that we can see you against Leon? Because that would be great to see it."

"Sure, why not," Ben accept those word from Ben. "If is alright to you, Chancellor?" he ask the head of the Duel Academy.

"Sure thing," he quickly accept his word. "We can watch in my office to see you advance duelling history."

"Well, we don't have so many people to fit in your office," Bonaparte said to him. "But, we don't have any popcorn since what happen the last time, when you three make a mess of it," he look at three duellist who happen to be Jaden, Hassleberry and yet, Syrus as well.

"Hey, it was an accident, since nobody told us about keeping his office clean and tidy at the same time," Jaden replied and yet he was right since Chancellor left that he never mention about making a mess on the sofa, with popcorn and everything.

"Yeah," Syrus, agree on him.

"Next time, he should give us a further order to look after it, not tear it," Hassleberry add on as well, when a nervous grin take place on Chancellor when he smile, or better yet a simple mislead from his innocently

Well, we don't have so many people to fit in your office," Bonaparte said to him. "But we don't any popcorn since what happen the last time when you three make a mess of it," he look at three duellist who happen to be Jaden, Hassleberry and Syrus as well.

"Hey, it was an accident, since nobody told us about keeping the office is nice and clean at the same time," Jaden replied and yet he was right since Chancellor left that he was never mention about making a mess on the couch with popcorn and everything.

"Yeah," Syrus agree on him.

"Next time he should give a further order to look after not tear it," Hassleberry add on as well. When a nervous grin take place on Chancellor when he smile, innocently since he keep forgetting sometime, knowing he got a huge important from his important meeting since then.

"Look like baldi need to re-think on his memory before he make his move," Kevin mocking and toying him at the same time, when a blood pleasure is doing it told on Chancellor when he had enough on him.

"Why you little – I will teach you respected your manor so that I will teach you some lesson about kind and understandable," Chancellor make a flip on him. But Kevin make a slow walk toward him, yet a sinister glare on him, and he quickly punch Chancellor Shepard's stomach. That's surprise to everyone, including Crowler, Bonaparte, Aster, except Ben and Gwen. That Kevin have literacy done it, again.

Chancellor almost kneel down on the floor, yet he never felt so pain in his life, knowing he was been bullying since he was a kid, yet this punch is much different since then, that this punch he felt is something much worst from what he realise. Hassleberry saw what happen when he had enough as well.

"Why you- there's no way you taking your commander," he yell out to him. "That rebellion, so that I will teach you about punching your commander," when his eyes turn into dinosaur eyes in amber colour when he roar and charge right toward him, when he quickly make a fist and make a fast punch toward Kevin. But Kevin have somehow side dodge that's shock Hassleberry, when Kevin quickly give him a sky uppercut toward his lower jaw, when Hassleberry fell backward and land it on the ground that's shock even worst on Jaden and the others as well. Except Ben and Gwen.

"You think first, not knowing what happen there is a strike back," Kevin said to him. And yet look back at Chancellor, when garb his dark red jacket and hoist him up like an actual superhuman strength. "As for you. You need to learn respect on personal youth. You maybe baldi, but I can see something much horror since you want to do something. If I hear from what you said, you'll be end up in a hospital for the rest of your life. Got it?"

Chancellor have no choice but to accept his word and choice, when he simple nod at him.

"Good," Kevin let go of him. "This guy is nothing more than minor said back from what he said and yet he is the principal of the academy that I hate those people who make rude out of me," until he walk away, without knowing what happen.

Jaden on the others hand that he was shock, very shock to see Kevin did something worst to Chancellor and Hassleberry when he quickly toward the Principal of the school. "Are you alright?"

"I'm . . ." Shepard try to regain his voice back, and yet slight cough on him. "I'm fine, thanks."

"That guys is nothing more than a jerk," Chazz replied, and witness what happen today event. "How dare he assault on our principal. Who do think he is, anyway?"

"His name is Kevin Levin," Ben said to him. "He and I are rival and friend since then when were 10 and 11 in our time. He's talk like this for some time, but don't ask me why about he talk that, which I have no idea about it, whatsoever. And yet he's did a powerful punch from his boxing gym since then."

Hassleberry rose up from his feet with the help of Alexis and Jesse to hold up, carefully, yet Hassleberry heard everything from what Ben said to him about Kevin about boxing gym and yet quite a powerful punch he never face it before in his life.

"That boy is one tough rookies," Hassleberry have to admit from what he taste of punch. "Yet his punching style is far over the chart."

"Like I said," Ben rephrase to him once more. "He took every boxing gym for some time."

"Yet, he punch the principal," Alexis said to him.

"Kevin got some issue in the past, that he don't want to talk about it," Gwen said to her. "I'd know Kevin got some bad time, since you said it, but I have no idea what got into him since the moment we're first met."

Gwen was correct and yet she does a point, both she and Kevin know each other including Ben as well. In fact she have no idea why Kevin gone like this ever since they'd met each other when they were young that Ben and Gwen were 10 and Kevin were 11 years old since then. Ben look at him, knowing Kevin got some problem in the past, that Kevin refuse to speak except he know that Kevin have some history in the past before he got to duel with him, before both of them become friend and rival as well.

"Wait, so?" Alexis is making a rephrase to her. "He normally got their wired attitudes inside on him, yet you still have no idea why Kevin got like this?"

"I'm afraid so," this time Ben said to her, not Gwen. "Kevin is Kevin and not mess with him, okay? That Kevin got some incredible punch since in the gym and don't make un-cooperated of him, otherwise, well you ending up your principal."

"Of course, we'll make sure that me and Bonaparte won't do that to him," cowardly spoken to Dr Crowler about Kevin personal.

"Huh? Oh yes – from what he said," Bonaparte quickly spoken as well, knowing he witness what happen since today event. "We'll make sure that he won't inferior with us."

"Smart move," Crowler mutter at him, knowing both of them would save their skin from the Kevin's punch attack since they'd saw Chancellor got a small – but powerful beat since today.

Until there is another student who approach toward the main duel arena in Ra yellow with black hair in neatly arranged with large portion flushed back and slightly to his left and lastly he got crystal blue eyes as well, when he approach the others.

"Um . . . could someone explain to me, why there is an unknown person who just walk out from the main duel arena, by any chance?" said a Ra student name Bastion, a top rank genius duellist who have the mind of genius to track down so many code and reference data so that he can beat any duellist including Jaden as well. "He seem to be a foul-mood from what I'd look at him."

"That's Kelvin," Syrus said to him. "He's a friend of a Pro-duellist."

"A pro-duellist did you say?" curious take place on him. "And any who is this pro-duellist you speak about it?"

"Um . . . he's right over there," Jaden point toward Ben Tennyson, when Bastion, when a shock take on him, that he couldn't believe his eyes. Yet he thought he wash them.

"Un-real!" he exclaimed out from his mouth in lose for word. "Are you Ben Tennyson? A Pro-duellist who won the Advance Pro-Tournament?"

"Yes, that's right," Ben confirm to him in odd most surprise on him, when Bastion step forward and quickly shake his hand so rapidly that he never met the pro-youngest duellist.

"It's an honour to met you in person. That I'd read many story and website about you," Bastion quickly like an on-going fan tale or fan addiction as well. "Clearly you are the youngest pro-duellist since I'd about it, just like Aster as well."

"Well, thank you for your admiring," Ben said. "But, can you let go my hand now, please?"

"Oh sorry," Bastion quickly apologise and let go Ben's hands. "So tell me, what kind of deck do you have. According to the website that you refuse to give information about your deck."

"His deck is a Hero Monster, Bastion," Jesse said to him.

"Wait?" Bastion surprise out from what Jesse that his body is starting to shaken. "Did you say that Ben's deck contain Hero? What kind of Hero?"

"You know Elemental Hero deck," this time Chazz said to him. "Just like Jaden, that he too have it – except that his hero monster is very different to compare his own deck."

"A different version of Hero monster," stun and yet surprise again on Bastion's look. "I have no idea that Ben got Hero monster and yet a different version of hero since I didn't know about it."

"And get this," Jaden said to him. "He also got one of the Planets series name Elemental Hero Terra Firma."

"What?" Bastion shock from what Jaden said. "He got one of the Planets series! The Earth! I heard about them since one of the famous card designer who base on several planets, yet I know one of them is not planet but it is now an official event," he quickly look back at Ben. "Where did you get that card?"

"From the Advance Pro-Tournament," Ben replied to him, when a faint comes by on Bastion that's confuse on them all.

"Is he already?" Gwen ask Alexis.

"I'm not sure about it. Yet this is my first to see Bastion faint shock before," she replied and admit that she's never seen Bastion faint shock before in her life.

When Bastion quickly regain his conscious back, "I didn't know you won the Advance and yet you got the famous Planet series. That card is the only one who ever made it, yet you won in Advance Pro-Tournament and get that card. So, if I ask, can I duel you to test your skilled to unlock the secret of my formula?"

"Hey no fair!" Jaden quickly whine out. "I want to duel him to see who is a better duellist."

"Get in line," Bastion replied to him.

"What?"

"You heard me," Bastion rephrase to him. "I'm first, so basically, I will duel first to understand more formula."

"You think that you can understand the formula to beat," said Jaden who sneer and a little tease at him. "But my deck and I can win Ben's duel. I know I'll win the duel."

"Oh really?" Bastion is not yet follow on him. "Yet you lose one duellist in your life, since you try to best at him since he pass down the torch to you for coming a new top student. But again, you testing skill need to re-schedule before you I can duel him."

"Hey!" Jaden whine out like a little child.

"Enough you two," this time Ben said to him. "My final answer is no, because I'd just arrive and yet you two want to duel with me since you lots witness my duel – well apart from him of course," he look at Bastion, that he was never there. "And furthermore I need some rest since I got here. You two are acting like little children to see who get in first in line. So please, I need some rest before I get known about this place, do you understand?"

Until Jaden and Bastion look at each other and yet they have no choice.

"Yes," both of them agree on him.

"Good," he glad to heard it on them. "Now, perhaps we can watch my old video in my years ago in Advance Pro-Tournament so that you want to see my duel against Leon."

"That would nice," Jesse like the idea. And yet seeing Ben in years younger from old video. "I can wait to see it to see how good you really are."

"Oh yeah," Syrus quick said, yet he almost forgotten since what happen today event. "That's won't great to see you duelling against higher advance duellist across the world, including Leon as well."

"Then it settle," Ben make an official declare to them, knowing he just duel Crowler and yet revealed that his deck is Elemental Hero – a different version of Hero monster since no one didn't know about different custom including one of the Planet series as well. "Um . . . can someone direct toward the Chancellor office? Because I don't know where it is."

"Sure," Jaden quickly said to him and Gwen. "We'll happy to take you're here."

"Thank your kindness," Gwen said to him.

"Um . . . Gwen, he is not a prince," Ben said to her.

"I'd know," Gwen replied. "But he is trusted and yet annoy teen boy I have met."

"I'd take your word from it," Ben have agree on that. When the duellists from the Academy along with Chancellor, Crowler and Bonaparte as well are escort them toward Chancellor's office. Once the duellist are already outside the main duel arena, when Jaden got something else on his mind, when he quickly said to Jesse and of course Chazz.

"Hey, Jesse? Chazz?" he said to them, when both of them look at them. When the other stops by.

"You guys go," Jesse said to them. "We'll catch up before you know it."

"Well alright," Syrus said to them, "don't spend to long before its started so that we can Ben's pro-experience league."

"Sure thing, Sy," Jaden said, when the others escort Ben and Gwen toward Chancellor's office, but Ben however when he look behind his shoulder in quick solemn since after he make a move toward the office.

Once the others left, when Chazz quickly said to Jaden in further explanation. "Okay, Jaden," he said to him, "what is all about, anyway?"

"Something bother with you?" Jesse add on as well.

"Actually there is," Jaden replied to him. "During Ben's duel after he defeated Crowler, I'd notice something odd on Ben's monster."

"What kind of odd?" Jesse is slight shock including Chazz as well.

"Well, something about one of his monster, Terra Firma," he explain to them about Ben's monster – his ace monster Elemental Hero Terra Firma, one of the Planets series. "Yet he look at me."

"You kidding me?" surprise out from Chazz, yet curious take place on him. "What make did you say that?"

"I don't know," Jaden admit to him. "Yet after the duel, it look at me."

"You don't suppose that monster is one of the spirit?" Jaden educational guess out, knowing the three of them can see duel-monsters spirit.

"A hero spirit? That's a new one," Chazz admit that he never seen a Hero spirit before in his entire life. "Although, there's never one hero who can be a spirit."

"You got that right, Chazz," Jesse agree on him. "But, there's never one of them from what I'd mistaken."

"What about Neo?" Jaden said to him. "He to a spirit."

"How come you never told us about it?" Jesse said to him. Jaden make a slight nervous laugh that he totally forget about that. "Anyway, we don't know that Ben's monster got connect with Duel Monster spirit from my opinion. Yet, you still sure that Terra Firma look at you?"

Jaden nod to him.

Chazz is taking a deep thought about it. "Well, I don't know about Ben Tennyson, except I'd read about him from his duel experience, yet his deck revealed to us. But still, if that card is a duel monster spirit, then we want to know."

"But how?" Jesse ask him.

"Yeah," Jaden add on. "We can't just add, 'excuse me Ben, is your monster is duel spirit?' come on, Chazz we just take a little time before we can ask him some question that's all."

"I'm fine," Chazz have no choice to accept their word. "But we can't wait long time, yet we're going to keep an eye of him. Just in case."

"Guess we have no choice but watching him," Jesse have no choice to accept those word. Knowing if Jaden hunch is correct that if Terra Firma is a duel monster spirit.

"Then we are agree?"

"Agree!" both boy confirm that matter, so that they'd decide to watch over on Ben and see any link on his duel monster spirit link event. After all Jaden got Winged Kuriboh spirit along with Chazz's Ojama brothers and of course Jesse's Crystal Beast as well.

Yet, unkwnon to them, that someone is watching without seeing. Yet this being have watch everything within.

* * *

At North Academy, arch-rival of Duel Academy since they have lost so many event since it was originally Zane in the past and the first-year duellist name Jaden Yuki against a former Duel Academy student name Chazz, but he is decide to stay where he belong. North Academy is where Jesse Anderson live he decide to move to regular Duel Academy that he is decide to stay there when he spoken to Principal of the North agree on Jesse advise that he decide to stay for good. Because according to the rest of the student that Jesse is becoming a quite local from their public opinion since then.

North Academy got some major construction building, almost like cross reference between ancient Egyptian temple or a local shrine and inside there is village dorm where all the students live there. Last thing they'd hear that one of the student took a dangerous card name Lucien Grimley took one of the most dangerous card or a death card known as The Grim Reaper, later he's back and return that card toward the seal below the academy temple. Behind the academy, there was a huge massive ice from their surround and it's perfect for all north student and there's hardly any female student since then.

Now that North Academy is back where there belong and yet neither of them didn't plan to duel against their arch-rival Duel Academy. Until there is trouble dead ahead, when another invader have somehow cause damage at the front of the Academy when all northern students are waiting and willing to defend their home and their nation. All of them got out their own Disk Duel, before they will use it. The Principal of the Northern Academy along with their former top duellist Czar.

Czar do what it take to protect the Principal, when that powerful bang sound that coming from the main entrance. No one who start it or why the main entrance make a powerful sound, when all student from the north are ready and willing to defend the principal and their home as well. Once a powerful is still led on when a powerful force broken in and revealed two unknown shadowy figure that's emerge from the outside and rampage and destroy several house and knock or injured few students.

Some of them try to summon a monster who stronger to take it down, but their monster attack power are no match sheer strength and brute. Until few of them were beat down by sheer power, until only three remain, Czar, The Principal and Lucien as well. Once the last three remain when an unknown person have walk entering the academy in cloak and hood, without knowing what's inside the main cloak, except all three notice that the stranger is carrying a duel disk or from what they look at it, when from the unknown stranger surrounding are two unknown shadow monster that they have no idea what those monster are, or better what kind of monsters this stranger have. Who knowns what could happen, knowing this is matter of crisis on their own hands.

As the three remain person are still active when the stranger is trying to approach them, when Czar is doing what it can to protect the principal.

"You will never step foot on the academy," Czar said to this unknown stranger with heavy Russian accent. "You may took care of my friends, but you will never take me down. So feel my power when I summon this," when he quickly draw a card from his top deck and place his strongest monster position, "like my dreaded Zoa!"

As he place that card on his monster zone sort when a large light blue monster with hollow eyes with horrified yellow fang teeth and claws as well with 2600 attack point.

"Now go!" he order his top best monster. "Attack with everything you got!"

As Zoa charge toward the unknown monster knowing that his monster is strong enough against them, until the stranger quickly place another card on that duel disk when another monster appear in the dark shadow, and quickly slash through Czar strongest monster into burst and explode at the same time, and cause almost losing his balance like hang a thread, until a powerful gust of wind a have somehow blown him away and landing in front of two remaining left.

The Principal of the Northern Academy is becoming much and much more worry and afraid at the same time when the unknown approach to him and said to him in further demand in much more authority.

"Where is it?"

The Principal of North Academy is beginning to strummer and becoming much more afraid in quick second. "What are you . . . T-t-talking about it?"

The stranger is getting very impatient in few quick second when it continually said to him, "Where is it?" it quickly garb the collar from the principal and hoist him up in air. The Principal is trying to break loose from a powerful grip, while the said continually said to him once more, "Where is that card? A card was seal in the below deck on your beloved temple."

"You can't," The Principal now know what the stranger want. The Grim Reaper card, that card was seal, until someone took at it which it was Lucien who took but he decide to give it back to them, knowing that card will steal or absorb your soul. "That card is highly dangerous, even you can't control. Why it's so important that you want it that card in perfect reason at all?"

"Don't question me, half bald-nerd!" roaring from the stranger, when it lower him down, while still holding him. "That card have a small debt to pay, which you didn't know about that card. That you know the price are already dealt with it, since it was lock away since it is seal by the creator since he's discover in Europe, and now it was seal inside the card, waiting for his true master return."

"You mean that card got a small, debt?" rephrase from what he said.

"Correct," it grip more out of them, coursing to lose some air from him that the stranger is almost trying to kill him. "Now for the last time, where's card did you held it?"

The Principal is trying to speak, but losing most of his air is very important to him, when Lucien Grimley. A Duellist who got dark green and black hair with brown eyes and wearing Northern Academy outfit since he got there about few years ago. And yet he is the only student as well, who know the locate of the card, which he have no choice but to tell him.

"I'd know where it is!" he quickly yell out to this unknown stranger.

"Lucien . . . don't!" the Principal is trying to speak to them from this mighty grip. Several years ago that he know about Lucien who stole that card – the Grim Reaper, yet he have return and lock up forever.

"Please," he continually yell to this stranger. "I can take you, and I know where it was seal secure!"

"You know where that card is?"

"Yes," Lucien have no choice but to confirm, knowing it is the only way to see the Principal life, hoping it will save North Academy.

"Take me there, right now!" the stranger demand to him in judge authority, when the stranger quickly drop the Principal of the North on the ground. "Move it! Both of you!"

The Principal of the North barely rose himself up from the ground, yet confuse take place on him when he ask the stranger in perfect reason at all. "What are you going to do with me?"

"I'll tell you what do," it roar out to him. "Now move! Move!"

Until both of them have no choice but to escort this unknown stranger who invade the North Academy is making a highest judge authority when the three of them are heading toward the main temple that is the centre of North Academy, until the unknown monsters is somehow vanish. Yet this stranger have no somehow hack the duellist disk to create real-life monster without knowing why. Could this guy hack into Kabia technology duel disk to create real monster to bring down a major havoc and massive mayhem? Once the three of them are heading toward the main centre of the academy, while remain students are still unconscious from the heavy impact.

The Principal of the North along with Lucien are escort this unknown stranger toward inside the main academy. None of them have no idea why the stranger want that card. And why this card got a small debt to pay? Knowing there several question and answer that they wanted to know everything, but one thing they'd notice this stranger voice is angry and yet rage as well. But the monsters is highly unknown to them, yet while the three are keep on walking inside the main North Academy.

Why would the Grim Reaper card got a small debt? What does it mean? And who is that stranger who wanted that card? That card is dangerous and yet it comes with a price, like give up their sould so that the debt have been payed. Yet they'd know that card was base on Black Death in Euro-Medieval time. Before Pegasus make it into a card so that it was seal, forever. But thanks to Lucien who used that card before and yet return from Jaden advice – a word of advice when he return it so that it will never use it again. Once the three of them have entering the main academy, and quickly walking and walking that they have known the direction – only Lucien and the Principal of the North known the location of that card. It was buried, deep within the catacomb academy since it was build and make sure it was safe secure forever reason.

Now the stranger want that card, yet they have no idea why the card got a small debt to pay. Like small debt? Or the debt that the reaper never collection?

Lucien is wondering to know why the Reaper want his soul since the moment he step foot in the main academy. Could be that the Reaper want his soul so that he can collect the debt? If that so, then the reaper is now in major trouble for not collecting his debt to pay. Once the three are heading inside the main academy. Lucien and the Principal of the North are escorting toward this unknown stranger toward a place that only the two of them known the location of the Grim Reapers. Since Lucien return that card so that he won't do that ever again. As three of them or two of them are still escorting with that unknown stranger, as they'd entering the main catacomb that's lower down from the academy. The catacomb is still made of solid ice that's combine with solid strong stone that's attach on the ice wall with thin metal pole for their safety measurement as they continually walking down toward the main catacomb.

The head of the North Academy have no idea why this stranger want that card. That's card is dangerous – too dangerous from what he remember since that card was un-released, yet this card comes with a price since one of them took it, yet he know which have it since then. Yet why the Grim Reaper have matter of debt to collect. Knowing there so many question that's need answering and getting to know why in unknown reason to be. Clearly he have no idea why Lucien have no idea but to escort this stranger, only he and Lucien are the only one who know about it.

Once the three are manage to enter the final layer from the main catacomb, when they'd stumble upon a small metallic seal with seal combination code, that only the principal knows the access about that code including Lucien as well, since he found that code from the principal's office and found a paper and remember the combination codes.

"There is the seal," Lucien said without looking at this stranger. "I can open if you want-"

The stranger quickly rush toward the seal metallic lock and garb a handle and pull it quickly, furiously. Yet it shock Lucien and the North Principal have never this stranger got some superhuman strength like Greece demigod Hercules. When the stranger toss that seal door on the ground, when it look at it, and see the card was seal in the glass containment and there is a card with the Grim Reaper with evil red eyes when a powerful black smoke appear from nowhere that's even worst on Lucien and North Principal as well, when a storm wind appear from nowhere when a sinister roar emerge out from the hazy dark grey storm colour and revealed it was the Grim Reaper with red breed eyes with scythe as well. Who looking right at this stranger.

"Who dare summon me from my torment resting place?" it speak and demand, knowing this is not a spirit, nor a ghost as well. Lucien know this is not a spirit – but a dead soul collector.

"Grim Reaper," the stranger speak. "I have come to collect you."

"Collect me?" the Grim said. "Fool! I am the master of death. The bringer of harvest to collect souls from those who are dead, including debt."

"True," said the stranger. "But my master want you for the debt that never collected."

"My debt?" confuse take place, yet a shock take place. "No, I'd refuse to go back there again. He trick me once more since he want some important soul, yet he use me for bait."

"Sound like you could some important history in the past," a sneer take place on the stranger who keep looking at it. Yet Lucien and the Principal of the North have no idea what's going on, when of them look at each other in some reason at all.

"You collect soul from your victim, and yet you have failed to get it."

"I did got one, until a boy use his word on him to break my deal," yell out from the Grim Reaper. That he never forget on Jaden Yuki.

"The spirt of the Supreme King may have the authority voice, like a true nation of the king," the stranger, knowing that Jaden is a Supreme King.

"The Supreme King? Here? Well, well, look I could use him for collection his soul," said the Grim Reaper, when he look at his favourite useful victim. "You again!" he look at Lucien. "I'd use you before, so now I can you use my debt."

"It's not going to happen Grim," the stranger said. "You're time is up."

"No!" The Grim urge in act on begging. "Give me another chance. That boy is perfect for my debt," he point at Lucien by looking at him.

"I'm not afraid," again the stranger said in ultimate denied.

When a roar – a powerful and deathly roar that's coming from the Grim Reaper, while to slice while Lucien and the Principal are forever to see the major event on the Grim Reaper's power. When the stranger lower right arm revealed a powerful light in blood red colour that's shine and smear toward the Grim Reaper. When the Grim try to cover that it know what it is, a powerful symbol since he know about it for very long time when it hiss out.

"You try and you did collect your debt of regard," the stranger said. "Your time is over and you getting annoy me since today event and yet your master is not very happy for this moment."

"NO!" it yell out from its own mouth. When the blood red shine toward it when the mist of dead grey smoke is slowly vanish when the spirit of the Grim Reaper slowly and dragging a seal card. Yet another yell take place on the Grim when the power of the unknown continually shine upon the most dangerous creature of this planet. When the Grim Reaper soul and spirt keep on dragging and dragging and witness to see two people watch what happen.

Grim Reaper utter yell out in utter curse when the spirt of the Reaper is now forever seal inside a card, complete. When the light of the unknown shine out, when the stranger approach and collect the debt from inside the main vault that's underneath from North Academy, and collect that card from his Master order.

"You waited so many years to see anyone who is worthy to receive you from your resting slumber," stranger said to the Grim card. "Yet, you're time is now over since you failed to collect your debt of payment."

Once the stranger place a card inside a robe, yet there is one thing yet do to before flee this forsaken ice word that it don't like the surrounding ice.

"Now," stranger look at them, Lucien and the Principal of the North, "you two shouldn't allow to see it!"

Until a powerful gust of heavy wind that's appear from nowhere, when the two of them are trying to hang on as long as possible. Until their balance have somehow let loose and cause to them yell yet their bodies make a heavy impact on the icy wall and cause unconscious in tempted knockout.

"That's better," stranger said to them, yet looking back at the card. "Now, it's time to see your master from their agreement for a long, long time since then."

Until an unknown same blood light have make a quick teleport. Away from this place, the stranger have complete the mission from the master order.

* * *

 **Okay, the beginning of the chapter is an unknown cult, that I won't tell what they are. So that it will revealed in next event. Except some cameo from the original Yugioh since as Dartz for example. Yet in my theory that Dartz is working for them in unknown reason, yet don't ask why about it. Anyway this chapter got Bastion, I know he stay inside in another world, but i decide to bring him knowing this character is a genius of a duel, yet stun and surpise to learn that Ben's deck contain Elemenetal Hero deck.**

 **Also Lucien is from the North Academy, which none of them never heard of him because well he is a student from the north who stole a card called the Grim Reaper, yet that card is very dangerous in Yugioh GX season 2.**

 **And lastly Sartorius, a person who control by the light manipulation and learn there is a third chosen duellist and learn there is an unknown being yet he never seen before in his entire life and learn there is called the Triumvirate the Tri Balance. Yet it will revealed when the time is right.**

 **Anyway the next one is going take a while and please be very patient when its done and please don't judge my writing, look at my profile, thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 and Yugioh GX**

 **Hello reader, I am back, alive thank you and yet I am deeply apologise that it has been so long since I didn't post this chapter since I got something else to for the past over a months since then. Yet, I am back and alive and this chapter is long - yes, long. I know you want a small or short, but I can try because I can't help it, since I keep on going for a long time. Now, this chapter is back and this chapter will make you interesting from your own likeness. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Footage of Past

The Gecko's Financial building was created and built it by the first Gecko family who becoming a long successful businessman to pass down from generations to generation. The building is huge and massive that's equal to compare Kaiba's Cooperation and some other company as well. The building is very clear and very smooth with excellent clear-like modern who work very hard an continually ongoing for working Mr. Gecko the head of the company building. But he made a will to pass down his sons. One of them is Adrian and the other son name Shido Gecko. Once he died or retirement from his business, his son will be the next line to look after his company and that next line is Adrian.

But Adrian is attending in East Academy and becoming a top rank student from his academy since he got good mark and excellent duelling ability. Adrian is becoming a perfect duellist, until there is a major meltdown on the company that Adrian have not yet return for very long time since he got announce that he got move toward Duel Academy for only little while except when he got backup just in case to make sure anything goes wrong and yet there is a flash appear from nowhere.

Until after days ahead when Adrian is nowhere to be seen. Including his friend, Echo as well. Both of them haven't see him for a long time. The father – an adoptive father is now into the world of despair that he lose his adoptive son who no-where to be found. That he's taking some time off, yet his trusted right hand as acting boss to make sure that Mr Gecko return from his long-term suffering. The company are facing world crisis to lose one and most important in the company. Some company are give them a moral support, knowing the lose and disappearing of Adrian. Hoping he will return to make the company better place again.

Once the Acting Boss is doing what it can, until they were expected a visit during to an important meeting discussion since what happen to Adrian. An Acting Boss along with few support are attending to have an long term negotiation and belief discussion as well. They're all long at a man who appear to be mid- over 30s, slight overweight with raw muscular on both with dark brown eyes colour with dark black hair with slight wavy curl at the back of his hair with slight long side burn on both side with small goatee beard that lower his lip. He also wearing an expensive suit in pure white colour with pale red shirt underneath his suit with yellow and black tie and lastly wearing an expensive polish show in black and white that's reference link from the years mid-20s and also holding an walking stick in finest oak wood with small gem at the end of his walking stick and yet he's wearing two different set of gems rings, one ruby and one sapphire and they're very expensive from what they'd image.

They know who that guy is. This guy is one of the best negotiations from that company from what they heard that name since then and see his wicked and cruel smile from what they look at him. When the Acting Boss said to him, during their conversational.

"Mr. Grillo," he said to him who appear to be mid-30 with short caramel brown hair with clear blue eyes with small faint scar on his upper eye lid that it was so invisible from the naked eyes and wearing a suit in light navy blue with red tie. "The company are making sure that if Mr. Gecko son – Adrian will return, if they can find him. The company will never make a sign deal with that company. That is our last order."

Mr. Grillo is sitting down in deck chair and take a small sip of brandy from a company glass who order one of them to bring some drink for refreshing guest.

"Was that a threat?" he said to him in almost croaked voice like a deep grovelling kind of voice, when he finish taking a small sip of brandy.

"A warning," Acting Boss respond to him in official answer.

"Hmm, a noble suggest I would say," said Mr. Grillo, who look at him with sinister look but more like a playful look to them. "If I would say that if Adrian do return if they found him, what happen next? Restore everything that's once before, hmm? How long if they can find him? Week? Months? Or a whole year, from my honourable suggestion? Surly that we have no idea where that boy is. I'd mean it's almost a year I think it was. I'm surly that he could be end up dead at least there is no body from his whereabout."

"Mr. Grillo?" said a female employer, who is very modest and very determination in sudden pride look that her appear to be mid-30 with excellent long blond hair in golden lock with excellent red lip and yet excellent blue eyes like sapphire or pretty than diamond that captives on Mr. Grillo attraction. "The company was full intact since the moment what happen in Duel Academy? According to the Principal of the school, he has no idea what happen to him since an unexpected light have magically appear nowhere. But our reference agree that Adrian is still alive and well."

"Oh ho, ho, ho," he almost laugh and look at her in lusting look with his wicked smile and take a small sip from the brandy. "You are becoming more and more determination in sudden pride and remain confident since the moment I'd look upon you when you come in."

The employer is giving him in much more glare, but Mr. Grillo is giving her a smirk smile and giving her a wink.

"Mr. Grillo," this time Acting Boss said to him. "It would best to leave so that we won't sign the deal so that you can tell your boss that we're refuse to make an agreement."

"Is that all?" Mr. Grillo is almost surprise from what he learn today. "Oh, that is most unfortunate to call off the deal. My boss is not a happy bunny so that he can ask his trusted professional to take care few things."

"What do you 'take care few things'?" the third employer said to him who appear to be mid-50 with ghostly white hair with toothbrush moustache and yet his voice is becoming more and less worry.

"Well," Mr. Grillo explain to him and the other as well. "The last time when I was send into another company when the company refuse when my boss will hire an expert professional to deal with those refuse to sign the deal."

"Why are you telling us this such story?" Acting Boss is curious asking to him.

"I'm just spreading rumour that's all," he answer out to him, when he place a small glass on top of the desk. "My boss is very rude and very confidence and very generously to all people across. Such as the poor people who have no home, infected disease who give them a proper cure in humble donation, but he hate from those who refuse when he hire an professional skill to deal from those who make the wrong stick," until he give out a pride and wicked smile. That shock the entire boarding room conversation. "Hmm, guess I'd must spill the bean. Oh dear," he toying with them to make more sense. "You could phone the police and exposed to the news about my boss cruel nation."

"You twisted our mind," said the same man from before. "You think that your boss is some kind of a monster for hiring a professional to deal with us? You mad, utterly mad from what I'd make of it."

Mr Grillo look upon him without making a single finch nor making serious glare on him, when he smirk out to him and the others. "Mad, am I? I'm just a messenger to spread the rumour truth about him. Have you heard from Hermes, the Greece God of Messenger who quickly spread the message to his glory Zeus?"

"We're not spending some time to talk about lousy Greece Gods," said the fourth man, who happen to be another employer from the boarding room who appear to be mid-40 with slight long hazel brown beard and his hair lock position and wearing a traditional suit. "We're here to talk about negotiation about when or when not for making this deal toward that company."

Mr. Grillo and see the look on him. Cleary this guy who happen to be very rude and getting annoy and judging the position on him, he's getting bored, but his eyes are filled with pride and very determination as well.

"Mr. Grillo," said the same female employer. "It would be best to leave so that we can talk about it another time."

"Another time did you say?" he rephase to her, when he come up an idea to outrank them. Not the same one, but very differential as well. When he give a smirking smile to her and them as well while his chin. "If I may that if I am leave so that we can talk about another time, that mean that the meeting is now over from your public opinion choice? Very idea and very cunning I would say. But, no, this meeting is still continually on-going. If you are trying to summon your guards or security to chuck me out from the building, that is your true colour."

"True colour?" Acting Boss is not sure what Mr. Grillo on about when he make a sudden blink to him. "What do you mean exactly?"

"It's quite simple, really?" he explain with his twisted voice to make more cunning to them, knowing this is still on-going meeting and his job is to negotiation not to make threat. "When you chunk me out from the building when the people from the company will see their true nation. They will phone or spreading rumour about your true nation and your colour so that they will report to the news."

"So what?" the fourth employer said to him. "We will cover it up before no one know about this nonsense report from what they said to us."

"But what if that Adrian do return and discover a massive secret that you kept it, hmm?" he look at him, and see twitching look upon that man. "What would he do now? Covering secret is very bad idea that will ruining the company or there is a journalist is working undercover to get more information to know about this company. How long this company started I would ask? More than a decade I'd would say since - hmm, who was that guy? Something, I don't know something Gecko from his last name? But anywhere-"

"Enough of this excuse, Mr. Grillo," Acting Boss said to him. When he decide to said his piece. "Your understandable ongoing is very complex from what you said. And you said that some of them are undercover journalist so that we can sort it out and also," he look at the employer, "keeping secret is very bad idea that you make. But since I'm acting behalf on my boss, yet, he's still in despair, waiting for Adrian, but his another son will step up and take his place, once he pass many education school so that he do whatever it can to secure the company great again."

"Hmm," Mr. Grillo place his almost fat hand and fiddle his small goatee beard. "Such an excellent idea. If the boy continually study and keep up in family heritage to honour his father walk. But, what if that boy decide not to run the company? Now that would be problem, if you know what I'm saying."

"I'm sure that he will continually to honour his father and his brother sake," she said to him in total respond. "If he does want to look after the company to honour his brother's sake."

Mr. Grillo is decide to make a new tactic that light thing up for a bit. When he give them smirk and prideful smile to lose thing around on this on-good talk, knowing they will sign it.

"Oh, I get it now," Mr. Grillo understand the logic of puzzle. "In order to look after the company to make sure that Adrian's brother got older so that he can look after the business. Clever, but there is one thing common left, if, for explain that he have an accident what happen next?"

"Then the company will remain for the Gecko's family," Acting Boss quickly answer to him.

"That maybe so," he agree on that logic. "But if the company have fall bankruptcy and lose so many powers, what happen next, hmm?"

Acting Boss is becoming restless and yet he's telling the truth in future event. If the company fallen into pieces and lose everything, that will bring losing financial and also; jobs as well. This company was started from the beginning since the Gecko look after the company for generation since then. If the company did lose the money or if everything happen to Shido, that mean this is end of the company, forever.

"Judging by that look, I'd say that it was a stun," Mr. Grillo guess out after he take another sip from his bandy, after he take drink from the desk table and look upon them all see their fearing face and afraid as well. "And yet this company was indeed a tough luck. But," he make a choice on them to make their final conclusion, "shall we continually from what I said earlier, hmm?"

Acting Boss have no further choice to resume ongoing meeting and continually. And Mr. Grillo's plan is success.

* * *

After more than an hours since the meeting is now due finish, when Mr. Grillo have just leaving the Gecko's Financial when he walking outside with his walking sticks and heading toward black limo car that's just parking outside the company when the driver open the door for him.

"Thank you, Alfred," he thanking to the driver name, when he got inside the main company limo, who happen to be very experience to get it, when expensive driver. Alfred close the door for him who appear to be mid-50s with slight grey hair with glasses with hazel eyes colour and wearing a limo driver suit when he heading toward the driver seat.

Inside the limo, Mr. Grillo roll down the main car seat window and see that Acting Boss is look at the main window. And see him that the Acting Boss is now in major trouble when he solemn smear at him, when the driver, Alfred drove the car away from the building that Mr. Grillo mission is complete.

"Everything went well from what you said," he said to someone who inside the main limo as well, when he look at the person, who sitting with his leg folding, "Mr. Luthor."

Mr. Luther or everyone called Jack Luthor who is the head of the company who appear to be mid-30 or more with no hair except his blue-grey colour eyes, his cheek bone is less higher with straight long nose and wear black suit, black jean, white shirt underneath with black tie as well and lastly black shoes as well. Jack is successor businessman; in fact, he make several successes from every nations across the world including Kaiba Corporation as well and Industrial Illusion as well. So that his business is now success and well in hand as well.

"You did exactly from what I tell you for," he said to him in smooth, rich voice.

"That company did have some problem since the moment Adrian never return for over months since what happened in the past," said Mr. Grillo, who look at the main bucket with ice and inside it was brandy and see some sets of cups are waiting and garb and manage to open and pour one cup and then reseal it as well and take two ice as well. "And yet they'd agree to sign the contract so that you are gain control the company once Gecko's youngest son take the throne when the time is right."

"That maybe so. Ever since we saw the news about it," Jack explain to him. "And yet it somehow returned in less than an hour or even more."

"According to our professional that the main building has somehow transport into another world," Mr. Grillo replied and take a sip from his brandy.

"Yes, I'd remember when we dispatch our professional and report to us in remote secret without even notice from them," Jack remember and said. "And also, there is a report that Pegasus have found the last item to complete his collection. The Rainbow Dragon."

"That's sound fascination and excellent discovery I'd might add," Mr. Grillo said to him after he take a small sip as well. "Now he have collection of Crystal Beast saga and yet giving to one Duellist who have all seven Crystal Beasts," another sip take place on him.

Jack roll his eyes toward Mr. Grillo, his trusted negotiator, when he remain calm and still without making a single sweat on him. Of he know that one person who got those cards Jesse Anderson, the wielder of all Seven Beasts of Crystal and now obtain the last one, Rainbow Dragon card. But he have no public interest on them, because he know the seal was chosen by itself, not the duellist.

"My apologise from what I said to you," he quickly apologise to him.

"That's okay," he understand to him. "The truth is I want those cards, but in my mind got some greed seed that inside my brain, so I decide to ignore it and leave it those behind and focus on the future itself."

"Very wise," Mr. Grillo humble agree on him and take another sip from his glass.

"Anyway, the deal from what you said to them," Jack said to him about the company where Mr. Grillo's negotiation take place, "what did you say to them, before you make your leave?"

"They'd agree that you can look after it once the boy done his teaching and understand the equation so that he can take his father company from what that cursed annoyed acting boss," he said to him in confirm answer.

"Ah," Jack understand the meaning of this. "The acting boss is only for temporality once Gecko's son, Shido done his lesson in privates tutoring in home school to learn more of his education to understand the equation and numbers and most importantly: how to become the boss of the show. Yes, I'd remember from what my father taught me years ago, take full action, knowing it is a job as the head of the company."

Mr. Grillo humping at him from what Jack said when he look at the nearly empty glass with sinister less crouching sound. Or he was less drunk from amount of brandy he's having.

"Now, now," he said to him without, "remember your job is too understand the problematic not getting drunk."

"Fine, fine," he understand, yet his less is little groggily from amount of brandy he's having. "I need to stop drinking those stuff. The one in the company taste like bittersweet to compare ours. How come you don't drink those stuff anyway?"

"I didn't," he replied to him in honourable confession, "you did. You order who happen to be your favourite alcohol since you were 18 years old."

"Oh yeah," he almost forget about that. "I'd totally forget about that. You prefer a red wine who have a common sweet taste from your wine connoisseur ability from your taste bud."

"Wine got unique sense of taste, it was I like, thank you," said Jack, when he close his eyes and then re-open them. "And furthermore, go easy on those wine, because it's getting expensive when we buy more of them."

"Not all of them," he said. "Some of your employer did however got themselves for their own personal income."

"Let them have it," Jack said. "They know they got problem so that I won't help them, knowing their fund are becoming little fall on them, not me. Problematic is everyone problem, not just this town, it's the whole world got own their problematic since the mount of crisis and fear upon themselves. Sure, the company will help from their support. Yet, someday, they will know the truth from their ideal and idiotic so that they will see the moment of truth. But still, its take a while."

"You're telling me," Mr. Grillo agree on that logic. "Besides, we got something more important than crisis and problematic across every nation from around the world. How came we save dozen of infective parasites across around the world? Humph, giving pray more like I would say."

"You spoken in inferno matter of crisis population," Jack said to him, without look at him, except his eyes stare at him.

"It from what I said, then yes, it is about matter of crisis population of people and animal," Mr. Grillo replied out in confirming manner voice, while look at his empty glass on his hand and see a small remain of brandy when he take a sip.

"Well then," Jack said to him from his long thought. "Saving from the infective disease is one problem to all matter since our ancestor didn't about the plague, crop harvesting problem and yet salvation since the unexpected disasters since thousands years ago. Many people are trying to save the environment threat including saving the rainforest including saving animals as well from the threat of people who cruel to them for making money."

"You're telling me," again Mr. Grillo use the same word from before.

"People have no interesting to save the environment, only care is themselves including one: money and life insurance such as home benefit and everything, it's like a game, people come up with it. But they'd choice and their decision to play a part of them, including when you sort with the Gecko's Financial that you look at them and see their true nature within them to make sure that the honour for Adrian and his little brother as well."

"Tell me about it," Mr. Grillo agree when he close his eyes for only a second and reopen them again. "Still, there is one last thing before we can save many environment across the world."

"Duel Academy," Jack quick said to him. "It's time to test their local ability to see if that school was indeed a number one best academy. Rustle our test followers, since we use them before."

"Do they get pay?"

"Of course," Jack respond to him. "They did their job since we recruit them to test in each other duel academy across several country. Now, we will test several duellists in each dorms selection. So, kindly phone them and make an arrangement."

"And what about Principal of the Academy?" Mr. Grillo ask him about Principal Shephard.

"Leave to me," Jack said to him with a smile. "I'm sure we can work thing out a bit, if he can expect to allow six duellist who willingly to take test. Important test, so that his Academy is stay ongoing, as long there is some problem from what we heard about it since the problematic since the unknown source since what happen in the past. But for now, we need to pay them a visit, if Chancellor Shephard agree so that his students will take that tests- the ultimate test of duelling."

* * *

Jaden along with his friends including a pro-duellist name Ben Tennyson who although using the same Hero monster but in different texture and yet he's holding on the Legendary Planet-series known as Elemental Hero Terra Firma. One of the rarest cards in history in duel monster card and yet Ben somehow won in Advance Pro-Tournament and yet he even won against Leon – a boy duellist who lose to Yugi in advance championship round also know as Title match. Jaden is way beyond surprised that Ben got different version of Hero monster that mean Jaden along with Aster are not the only Hero-series type duellist.

They'd already in the Chancellor's office, yet Chancellor Shephard is sitting on his deck chair to get some due to Kevin's punching ability. Of course, that Ben and Gwen told them they don't know much about Kevin's past since before they met him when they were 10 years old. Yet Tennyson did tell them how old they were since then. But they'd know about Kevin personality for a very long time since then.

Thank to Jaden and the others show them toward the office to see Ben old footage was capture when he was young and see him duel against Leon.

Jaden thought he should bring some popcorn, but Bonaparte dined from what happen including Crowler as well. Although they were dying to know to see Ben's duel in his younger day. The office is with main screen to see from the main outside of Duel Academy with single seating couch that near toward the flat screen TV, yet sometime was a communication channel since Chumley got a report from Pegasus, the creator of all Duel Academy have accept him to work for him for making some new cards for additional support including when Chumley give Jaden a new hero support – Skyscapper 2 - Hero City, since he used against a former artist and yet return who stole a copy of The Winged Dragon of Ra, yet those card are fake when Pegasus explain, those fake contain curse, a powerful curse since then.

But all God Cards were gone according to Yugi. That those cards are highly dangerous and very powerful to control them, knowing a true duellist who hold and mastering those cards. Which all Duellist got so disappointed since then. At least the fans were very happy to Yugi's other monster including the one, Dark Magician, his trusted Ace Monster and Trump Card as well.

But still Jaden is very happy to see Ben in his younger version to duel against a famous rich kid name Leon. After he have a privates conversation with Jesse and Chazz that they'd believe that Ben's monster have made a reference link that connect Duel Monster spirit? Does Ben know about it? Or he doesn't know about it as well? The answer will soon find out. As he and his friend watch the footage from main office when someone have uploading an important footage to see Ben in his younger form.

They'd watch the duel and yet Ben smile when he is folding his arm together that he never forget that duel. Of course, Gwen watch that duel from the main balcony to watch with Grandpa Max and of course Kevin as well.

They watch him and see that Ben was young that his younger form is almost 12 years old with spike hair, which according to Ben that he used a small gel to make it more cooler with very roll-up selves that's all the way toward his shoulder in white colour with number 10 logo in heavy font sizes in black with green cargo short with lastly he wear green and white sneaker trainer. Syrus is little confuse to know why green, according to Ben that green is his favourite colour that's matches on his eyes. They all look at Ben younger form and see him holding the first-generation duel disk on his left arm and yet things are not good when they look at him and see another duellist Leon. Who's now older with slight long maroon hair that's lowering toward his back that his face is no longer a child, but more like a teenager from what they look at him, yet he still got his hazel eyes with the same three small dots on each side of his face and wear an experience suit in dark blue colour with traditional coats of arm on his jackets that's the mark of his family and wear a shining black smart shoes and he too got a duel disk like Ben as well.

 _And yet the field is full of them, when they'd saw three monsters on Leon's field. One of them is Iron Hans who look like a woodsman wearing Euro-look with long wavy hair and a beard in chocolate brown hair and the second is a wolf who's wearing a grandma dress with small glasses called Forest Wolf and lastly there is a woman who look like a divine or goddess with stunning red dress with beautiful blue wavy long hair that lowering toward the lower back with stun and lusting amber eyes colour name Hexe Trude, and this boy is very dangerous from what Ben said during his duel event._

 _As for Ben he got no monster on his field with two cards from his hand and yet when the announcement said to them, the people from the past._

" _It look like that Leon got more event then Ben Tennyson when he finally pull some string against Ben's great defence when he play his face down card, Negate Attack to stop his attack," the announcement said, knowing this is just an old footage video from the past. "That was a close duel when Ben got 500 life point and still standing on, while Leon still got 4000 life point!"_

" _I'm impressive that if I haven't figure out that face down card to stop my attack," said Leon with a different voice, not his child voice of course. He's more like mature and modern and slight less crack, knowing he's still a teenager. "Yet my monsters will wipe your remain life point in my next turn, Ben. So, for now, I'm ending my turn."_

" _Can Ben make a comeback or game over for him?" the announcer said in rhetorical question._

"Is that announcement is making for real?" Hassleberry said to them, knowing he don't get it.

"You tell me," Syrus have to admit to him. "Although, Leon made a comeback since we watch Ben duel that his card contain powerful defence and play less Fusion Hero monster such as Elemental Hero Nova Master and Elemental Hero Inferno as well. And yet he still haven't figure to stop Leon block combination protection lock."

"That maybe true, Syrus," Bastion agree on that logic. "This field from what I'd look at is very complex and very difficult formula to know how to win the duel. And yet, from what I'm watching that," he turn and look at Ben, "you make an excellent shielding system for not allow to destroy your monsters. Most impressive from what I'd say."

"I don't think so," Aster said to him, when he watch the duel that's standing behind the main couch. "Judging from what I'm watching that his duel is like a combo, a very good combo in my own personal opinion. So, tell me Ben, how did you make a good combo like this, may I ask?"

"Oh, just drawing good card and see which is and which is not since I look like hand and think from my own head to make a good strategy," Ben replied out to him when he look at him. "But the truth I have no idea how I make a good strategy in my younger day."

"You're kidding me?" Jaden seem surprise from what he learn Ben said.

"It's true," Gwen confirm to him and explain the story. "When Ben was small about eight years old, he never good in duelling and never make a single friend with his old pal of his, until one day he's somehow good at it, when he play few combo in unknown way. That his teacher has never see him make a good combo in duel camping trip."

Jaden and the others were, absolute shock except Ben. That they have no idea from the beginning that Ben is never good making combo and one day next he somehow making a combo. This information is becoming more and more curious and shock to begin and learn little bit form Ben's origin.

"I have no idea that you somehow made a combo when you only 8 years old," Jaden said to him. "Back then, it took me a while to understand to make a combo."

"And me," Syrus add on.

"And me," Alexis add on as well.

"So am I," Hassleberry third add on

"Same here," Chazz said.

"Ditto for me to," Bastion agree on that part as well. "In fact I have no idea that you manage a single combo from day one, most impressive I would say."

"I hate break up on your educational comment," Aster said to them without being rude nor getting annoy as well. "You better see this."

Jaden and the others look at the main screen, and Yet Ben keep on smile that he know his next turn when he knows what card he's going to play. Crowler look at the screen including Bonaparte and next Chancellor of the Academy as well who watch closer to see younger Ben next turn.

" _It my turn!" Ben said to Leon from the main footage. "I'd draw," he quickly draw a card from the top of his deck, when a smile comes along._

"Oh yes," teen Ben said that he know what card he draw from his younger day. "It's Hero Time."

"I'd love that phase you put up with it," Jaden is becoming very impressive on Ben's motto catchphrase.

"Thank you," he thanks him. "But you need to see this."

As Jaden, knowing this duel is already over from what he looks at the main duelling screen.

" _Perfect," young Ben said to Leon, when he look at his hand and see three spell and finally make a combo from what he needed. "I'd perfect the spell from my hand, A Hero Lives! With this card I can summon one Elemental Hero who happen to be level 4 or below from my deck, but first I have to pay half of my life point [500 – 350] so that I can summon this Hero monster like Elemental Hero Voltic!"_

 _As younger Ben place one monster from his deck when another Hero appear from duelling field when another Hero monster who's equal to Sparkman but very differential in purple colour armour with silver colour with lighter but less darker gold colour with lightening mark on top of it forehead with static of voltage comes out from its head with 1000 attack point when he special summon it._

" _That monster got less attack point on my monster," Leon is little surprise, yet something is not right on Ben's planning. "What are you going to with that monster?"_

" _Oh, you'll see about that," Ben promise him. "Or better yet, I'd play this spell card Fusion Recovery and with it, I can bring Polymerization/Fusion and one fusion material from my graveyard, so I'd select this one, my Elemental Hero Stratos."_

" _Wait a minute," Leon know what's Ben is planning. "Are you planning for a fusion summoning?!" he exclaims out that he know that Ben is planning another one since he took out two of them. Nova Master and Inferno as well._

" _True," Ben agree on that matter. "But this one is more powerful than the other two, so now I play the spell card Polymerization/Fusion and with I fuse Elemental Hero Voltic with Elemental Hero Stratos from my hand who happen to be a Wind-type monster to summon this monster. A storm of forever rage that it cannot stop in forever ongoing. A hero who control the storm and hurricane. I'd fusion summon, come fourth Elemental Hero Great Tornado!"_

 _As a Hero descend from the sky in rampage storm in different complex of suit in white, green and yellow colour with red, ruby eyes and yet it has single cloak that's half lower toward the belt of hero with 2800 attack when Ben summon a fusion monster._

" _2800 attack point," Leon is seeming surprise. "Your monster is much stronger than my monster, but not to worry so that I can bring something good against your monster."_

" _I don't think so," Ben said._

" _How come?" Leon is little surprise, clearly, he have no information of that monster._

" _When Great Tornado on my field when it's fusion summon on my turn when it summon," Ben explain to him, "all monster on your side field lose their half of their attack and deference point!"_

" _What?" this time Leon is now heavily exclaimed out from his own mouth._

 _Until all monsters on Leon's monster lose their attack and deference point. {2800 – 1400, 2100 -1050} {1800 – 900, 300 – 150} {1200 – 600, 800 – 400}._

" _Wait there's more from my hand," Ben smile out to him that he's not yet done. "I play the spell card Miracle Fusion, and with this I can fuse the monster from my field or in my graveyard to summon another fusion monster. So, I'd remove my Elemental Hero Woodsman along with another monster like Elemental Hero Inferno to summon an earth monster from my graveyard that Woodman is an Earth-type monster. So, I'd combine together to summon fusion who is giant who protect the mother earth for many generations that will protect millions of years. I fusion summon, come forth, Elemental Gaia!"_

 _As another hero emerge out from the ground when a giant appear form nowhere that cover in ich black and silver armour with few red dots on it with a large hammer-like rockets arm with red bready eyes colour and yet it have got a single core at the centre of its chest with golden line that surround its armour when it attack point comes up 2200 attack._

" _Whoa, two fusion monsters in one single turn," Leon is very impressive on Ben's when he summon another fusion card. "But still, if you attack me so that I got less life point remain."_

" _Don't be so sure about it," Ben smirk with his eyes and reopen them that confuse Leon._

" _What do you mean exactly?"_

" _When Gaia is fusion summoned on my field it can half of the monster attack point and drain toward Gaia attacks power," Ben explain about Gaia's dangerous special ability._

" _What?"_

" _Go, Power Drain!" as Ben cried out to his monster when Gaia slam its fist on the ground and cause a massive earthquake, it's choose one monster or Ben when he chose one. "Drain Hexe Trude remaining half!" As Gaia doing what it told when its shock harder on Leon strongest monster on the field, and yet roots coming out from the ground and wrap around Leon's Trude that shock him even worst and see draining fluid that's surrounding her when it drain half remain on the field. {ATK 1400 – 700} and transverse to Elemental Hero Gaia {2200 – 2900}_

" _No way!" Leon exclaimed out from his utmost shocking. "My deck is perfectly balance since I'd duel many tough players and yet you are equal to Yugi Muto. How could withstand against you?"_

" _It's simple," young Ben said to him. "You never understand the Value of Hero."_

 _Until Leon is now shock – pure shock when its still Ben's turn._

" _Now, both of my monsters will attack your two monsters on the field and this end this for good," as Ben order them to attack two Leon monsters. One of them is Hexe Trude with Great Tornado and the other Iron Hans with Gaia when both monster were destroy in heavy amount of powerful gust that's barely hold on, when Leon is losing his balance and he fly away in small near distance part when his life point drop down to – [0]_

" _And we have the winner of this final match is - - Ben Tennyson!" the announcement declare the winner of this main event._

"Unbelievable," Jaden is very speechless and almost losing his voice. That Ben is more than a combo duellist, but more like a Pro. An actual Pro-duellist who is a complete master of Hero-type duellist. When he slight rose up and see an epic footage to see Ben have somehow win against Leon. "You actually beat him in one turn duel and yet you manage to stop him with two fusion monsters. You truly are the master of Fusion-summoner cards."

"Thank you," Ben said to him. "Although the truth that he's quite good since I'd saw him against another duellist, yet Leon's deck contain Fairy-tale deck which according to him that he was the one who request to Pegasus that was base on a book."

"I'd get it now," Bastion understand the logic. "Leon got request from Pegasus himself so that he can test many much of his cards, and yet, watching your duel is unstoppable education and understand the logic to bear you and yet your deck is equal to Jaden. But your deck is one higher than Jaden's."

"Wait, are you saying that my deck is lower than Ben's deck?" Jaden rephase to him.

"It just a theory," Bastion admit to him. "That I haven't got a clue to know that your deck are equal to compare Ben's deck. Besides, it's very hard to understand from what Ben's did to Leon in his duel."

"Oh yeah," Jaden have to agree on that part. Yet, for the first time in his life to see that Ben won against Leon and yet he learn something about Value of Hero. Could it be that Ben is stronger than himself? If so, then Jaden need work cut out so that he can duel him, if he can find the weakness as well.

The others watch and amaze to see that Ben's won a duel against Leon, the rich kid with his elder brother, yet they'd remember correctly that Seto announce that the duel have been decided that Leon is already won the duel and announce that other person is who happen to be a rival Seto for quite some time when both of them duel and yet Seto won event with his triple Blue-Eyes White Dragon and watch the power of Valkyrie with great powerful cards.

Even Crowler and Bonaparte watch the duel and see outstanding duel, yet they'd watch him and yet his skills is like a pro-duel. Yet Crowler got a theory inside from him like knotted stomach that Ben could defeat Zane or even Aster. Knowing that Aster is the wielder of Destiny Hero card, and yet Ben, however got Elemental Hero that equal to Jaden. And even worst that Ben could defeat Jaden as well. The panic is getting worst from what he look at the old video.

Chancellor, when he look at the school, yet something troubling him when he notice on Ben's friend and rival Kevin. Sure, he punch him in the stomach, yet something is not right the way Ken is said from his ultimate curiosity to know about him. Of course, according to Ben and Gwen, they known him very little since then. But still, this punch from what he felt it something that far beyond from what he expected. Still, he watch the old footage and yet it is hard to believe that younger version of Ben have won the duel. But still he know about everything about Kevin.

Jesse Anderson of the other hand want to know who's up against him – younger version of Ben in the final round, if only he could remember since he know about Ben Tennyson.

"Can I ask, who you up against in the final round?" Jesse ask him.

Ben is taking a moment of thought, until he remember correctly there is one duellist he's never forget him, until Gwen quickly said to him.

"Bart Thompson," Gwen said to him.

"Oh yeah, I'd remember him," Ben start to remember him in his youth. "His deck is very good, and yet his combo is very impressive since I'd duel him in the final around."

"What kind of deck is he, using?" Syrus said to him.

"Dark Scorpions," Ben answer out to him.

"You're kidding me?" Chazz surprise that he never forget one duellist who's using – well used those card are Don Zaloog, one of the Shadow Rider, yet his deck however is little strong though, but Chazz outrank him with his Armed Dragon and Ojama King as well, but it revealed that those five of them are card – actually cards for the time being since he duel him years ago.

"What? Is something from what I said?" Ben confuse out from what he said.

"Oh, it nothing really," Chazz quickly lied to him in quick thinking. "Shall we see your final match between you and this guy name Bart or something?" until he quickly make a nervous laugh action, that Ben and Gwen have no idea what he's talking about.

Except Jaden, Alexis and Syrus, because they know what Chazz on about since years ago when one of the Seven Shadow Rider came to Duel Academy who call themselves the Dark Scorpions who steal their keys to protect it for unlock the seal of the Divined Scared Beast that was seal underneath this School Academy. But it is revealed that those five are card base form, which none of them didn't figure it out since then, when Chazz duel. But on the other hand, that they wanted to see Ben's final around, when Chazz quickly press a next channel to see Ben's final duellist.

" _And we're here on the final match between two duellist who complete many duellists that we know about it," the speaker of announcement said to their follow fans from the main audiences._

 _Jaden and his friends along with Ben and his cousin, Gwen are watching the main footage, when they saw two duellists approaching the main stadium arena._

" _And here we got two finalists have entering the main stadium arena who join us, today!" the announcement continually speak to the audience. "Both duellists have work so hard toward the main final and yet, both of them achieve victorious in many different steps and paths toward each separate duellist, knowing this battle is going to be a blast! And now, here we are, on my right-hand side, a young duellist who beat Leon and several others duellists, I give you: Ben Tennyson!"_

The main audience are cheering his name over and over again. The present Ben love the sound of his adoring fan, except Chazz who is completely jealous and yet Jaden as well, who want fan as well, knowing he want to be a best pro-duellist, from his child dream hood and then he can or maybe he can duel Yugi or Seto – but on the other hand since he duel a powerful spirit Kaibaman who got the same deck like Seto did, yet he is no match for Blue-Eyes White Dragon. When all of them watch young Ben toward the main stadium, when the speaker announcement said to them again.

" _And on my left-hand side, a boy who is a troublemaker who come up with a great plan to make thing worst and yet he is duellist who make a good damage from his little clever of them all: Bart Thompson!"_

 _Fans are cheering his name, when a person who is a same age like young Ben with short blond hair with spike, that he is using gel to make him cool, cyan blue eyes, with red shirt – short selves with long blue jean with cool sneakers in blue and white colour and yet he got a gen-1 version duel disk on his left arm including Ben as well. When both of them have entering the main stadium arena and heading toward each other, like a complete stare, when the announcement said to them._

" _Now, after what happen between two duellist who would win this advance battle for achieve and also, we got ourselves a special visitor who coming to see this main duelling event," the announcement said to them, "I give you, Pegasus!"_

"No way!" Jaden surprise that he have no idea that Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monster is in the Advance Pro-Tournament.

"You never told us that Pegasus was in the main Pro-Tournament?" Chazz said to them.

"Guess I forget about it," Ben admit to him. "To be honest I have no idea he turn up in this final round, just for watching our duelled."

"Whoa," Jaden surprise out to him, "you got lucking to see him and I already see him in person as well."

"I'd bet you want it to duel him, I guess," Ben said to him.

"Well um . . ." Jaden is becoming less stammer from what Ben said.

"I'd take it that you didn't duel him, of course," Ben guess out to him. "I know that he is the creator of Duel Monster and everything and get this, Pegasus have decide to launch a new product in couple years ahead."

"No way," this time Aster surprise out to him. "What kind of new product he's going to make?"

"Did you hear from the news?" Ben said to him, "that Pegasus and his teams are working on a product which it is not going to be out, I'd only read in the news that he's going to make a new product. Did you read the new from what he's going to say?"

"To be fair, I have no idea that he's going to make a new product is going to be revealed," Aster admit to him. "I'd looking for these new cards he going to make, if I can read the news of course to learn more about it."

"And yet, I'd hope there is a new cards that relate to it," Jaden pump out from what he didn't know about these new cards project was revealed several while ago.

"So am I," and yet Bastion admit to him. "Even though I have no idea that Pegasus is going to make a new card, which of course it take time to create it. But first, I want to see your young duelling."

Bastion may have a point about a card from what Ben said that it is going to be new develop. What kind of develop is he working on? A new monster? New support card? New type of new cards? Knowing the pressure on Jaden and his friends and Aster that these new cards is going to be a hit when Pegasus will unlock a whole new level. Even Crowler, Bonaparte and Chancellor of the School are also shock from what Ben said there is a new product is going to be revealed. But first, they need to watch on Ben against the same age boy name Bart.

 _As the adoring fans are surprise and look upon the duel creator of them all, Pegasus himself, with his long silver hair with one brown eye, yet his other eye remain cover as always wearing his red smart posh suit along with red trousers, with smart classical shoe he's usually worn every day, behind two protective security guards are standing right behind him, knowing their job is to protect him at all cost. When Pegasus said his words on two finalist duellists, when he got himself a microphone that he want to speak to all fans and duellist as well._

" _I'm here for my excitement to see that two finalists have reach their ultimate challenge for this year event," Pegasus said to them. "I'd seen every duellists from what I watch is truly stun and seeing those excellent combos on any duellists. Now, we got two unstoppable duellists on this battle arena to determinate who is a winner for this years event and this year, I will give you one card, one rarest card of them all, which I will not tell you, knowing it is a huge secret to me and my company. Now, I wish you two a best of luck and have a great fuel duel!"_

 _All of them are applause him and cheering to him as well, knowing he is the creator of all Duel Monster cards._

" _Now that is an impressive speech for him," announcement said out. "Now from what he said, but first both duellists must shuffle their decks before we will begin the duel."_

 _Ben and Bart got out their decks and give it to them, when Ben and Bart both shuffle different decks and give it back to them and walk in different direction and quickly look back and place their decks on their duel disks._

" _Now we're ready and now: Begin!" announcement commencing to them, when both boys automatically transform their duel disks into five slots in monsters zone along with spells and traps zone._

" _Duel!"_

 _Both boys cried out, when both of them draws five cards and their life point is, 4000._

As for Jaden and the others, when their pressure is doing it told on them. Except Ben and Gwen that they know who won – which it is Ben. Knowing he beat him in the duel.

 **Turn 1:** _"I'll go first," Bart start thing off, when he place his right finger on top of his deck, "I'd draw," he quickly draw the top card. "I'd summon Don Zaloog in an attack mode!"_

 _He place a monster on his monster zone, when a monster appear who happen to be a person with dark blue hair with a single eye patch on his right eyes, with raw muscular in less tan colour on him with some kind of military-bandit style uniform with 1400 attack point._

" _Next I place two cards face down and end my turn," he place two cards face down and end his turn._

 **Turn 2:** _"It's my turn, I'd draw," Ben draw his top card from his deck and look at his hand. "I'd play the spell, Polymerization/Fusion and with it, I fuse my Knospe and Ocean from my hand to summon, Elemental Hero Gaia!"_

 _When a giant from the duel with the same rich black and silver armour with few red dots and with large giant hammer with 2200 attack point._

" _I'd activates his special ability," he cried out to him. "When it special summoned, it can absorb one monster on your attack point and transverse to Gaia. So, say goodbye to Don half attack point!"_

 _When Gaia use its ability to shake the stadium, but it is only 3D holographic simulation from what everyone knows about it since Seto's develop create. However, for Bart's monster when Bart watch his monster losing attack of its attack point {ATK: 1400 – 700} toward Giga attack point as well {ATK: 2200 – 2900}_

"Now that is a great combo," Jesse surprise out from what he said. "You really amaze yourself Ben."

"Thanks," Ben said to him. "But that was a minor fluke from what I didn't see this coming."

"What do you mean?" Syrus said to him.

"I think I know why," Bastion knew the answer. "Just watch this."

When they all look at the main screen footage. Knowing this beginning session is a minor setback.

" _Now, attack his Don Zaloog with smashing compensation!" as Ben order his monster to attack. When Ben smile out to him._

" _You activities my quick-play Shrink!" he revealed one of his face down card. "And with it, your monster loose half of it attack point!" {ATK 2900 – 1450}_

" _So, my monster will keep on attacking!" Ben said to him._

" _Is that so?" a smirk take place on Bart's face that shock Ben's surprise that it is a trap for him._

" _I activities my other face down card, Mirror Wall!" he activities another face who happen to be a trap card that shock Ben in complete surprise to him. "And with it, your monster lose half your attack, yet again!"_

 _Until when an unknown mirror that quickest surrounding Bart's monster, when Gaia's punch is continually punching toward him with thin layer like broken mirror on Elemental Hero Gaia that's trying to break though Mirror Wall and losing it attack point once more {ATK 1450 – 725}_

" _Oh no!" Ben cried out._

" _Now Don send him blasting off!" he quickly order his monster to re-attack on him with two double blasters attack and launch fire toward E-Hero Gaia and blast through its armour and caught to blast when Ben Tennyson is taking some damage from heap amount since his monster destroy. [4000 – 3925]_

" _Now, I'll activities his special ability," Bart said to him again and explain Don's special ability. "Since you took damage from Don, you need to send two top cards from your deck to the graveyard."_

And Ben what his Bart said it would, when he send two cards from his deck and send it to the graveyard, thanks to the effort of Don Zaloog.

"Hold on?" Chazz is little confuse from what Bart's said since he remember he duel one of the Seven Shadow Rider in the past. "I thought that Don's can send a random card to the graveyard but send top card from his deck is really complex."

"Don't let it fool you, Chazz," Ben said without looking at him. "You see the Dark Scorpion got two different effort depending on the player choice. Sure, he got use the first effort, instead he decide to use a second effort rather than the first one."

"I have agree on Ben's words," Bastion agree on him. "Dark Scorpion got two nasty efforts since the moment it was publish when Pegasus or any one of them decide to use two different efforts in one single card."

"I see," Chazz slight understand from what Ben and Bastion said. That he have no idea that the Dark Scorpion got two different effort in just one card, that he didn't know about it since he duel one of them, yet he was blind from his own about Dark Scorpion other effort.

Jaden on the other hand, when he look at he main footage, sure he understand about Dark Scorpion other effort. Yet Ben look at him in remote silent without anyone notice that he saw that Jaden both hands are gripping his white jean, that he can tell the pressure on him. Knowing that Jaden Yuki love duelling. Yet, the duel he remember in the past, was one of the most major event in duel monster history since then, as he along with duel academy students and his cousin Gwen as well.

" _I had to admit that I didn't see that coming," young Ben said to him. "Yet, you're two combines cards is very impressive to make an ultimate comeback attack."_

" _Well, my duellist from this stadium and whereabout is a simple piece of cake," Bart said to him. "Including I'd duel several friends in my school and yet I won few of them – well most of them exactly since I duel one of the student name Martian, yet his deck is very impressive, but I won him back since then. But yeah, it is good combo I would say. My Dark Scorpion would never failed me since then."_

" _Well, let see that your Dark Scorpion comparing my Elemental Hero," Ben smile out to him. "I'd place one card face down and end my turn," when he place one card face down from his spell and trap zone. "And yet your monster return to their original self. {ATK: 700 – 1400}_

 **Turn 3:** _"My move, I'd draw," Bart cried out when he draw his top card when a smile take place on him. "First I have to pay 2000 life point thank to the effort of Mirror Wall [4000 – 2000], then I'll play my personal favourite card, Pot of Greed, now I can draw two new cards from my deck," and he did when he draw twice from his deck when he look at it. "Then I'll play this card, it called Dian Keto the Cure Master and with it I gain 1000 life point [2000 – 3000] and finally I'll play another spell card will bring victory, but not yet, once I play this card Reinforcement of the Army, and with it I add one warrior monster from my deck to my hand," when Bart select one monster who happen to be a warrior and place from his deck and then shuffle his deck as well._

 _Young Ben look at Bart's face knowing this is bad for him, knowing he have no monster on his hand since Gaia destroy already. What is Bart's planning?_

" _Well, then this duel is mainly the beginning," Bart said to him from his small victory._

" _What do you mean exactly?" Ben said to him without a single shock on him._

" _Because I got this spell will win me for sure," Bart explain to him. "With this, a support card from Don – I play the spell called, Mustering of the Dark Scorpions! Whenever there's Don Zaloog on my side on the field, I can summon any Dark Scorpion from my hand, so I'd summon three monsters from my hand, right now!"_

 _Ben is now entering of a world of shock when Bart place three monsters from his hand already. When Bart cried out._

" _So come forth – Dark Scorpion, Gorg the Strong, Cliff the Trap Remover and of course one of my favourite, Chick the Yellow," as he place three monsters on his monster zone, when three appear in the shadow when Don is standing, waiting for his team to summon as a monster recoil._

 _The first monster who happen to be well-earn and very muscular and taller than Don with scar on his right side of his face with no hair and wearing the same style like Don with Dark Scorpion tattoo on his lower right arm and lastly he's holding a mace-like hammer. The second monster who happen to be a man with slight long brown hair that sticking out like spike with circle-like glass, wearing the same outfit like him with same tattoo on his upper right arm, with a single dagger on his right hand and lastly, a third monster who appear to be child-base like a teenage with spike blond hair with red band wrap around his lower forehead, wearing the same outfit with dark eye colour with the same tattoo on the same upper arm and yet he got a mallet-hammer in wooden base version behind his back, that all three Dark Scorpion are now summon with each different attack points. {Monster 1: ATK 1800} {Monster 2: ATK 1200} {Monster 3: ATK 1000}_

"No ways!" Jaden complete surprise out from what he saw today. "He summon three Dark Scorpions in just one turn."

"It not a full house, Jaden," Chazz said that he know something, when Jaden is little confuse out from what he said to him.

"I'm afraid Chazz is correct," Aster agree on him. "He need a full house to complete his position set. If he can draw that card in his next turn or not."

"Knowing there's six of them," Ben said to them.

"Six?" Jaden rephase to him. "What do you mean there's six of them? I thought there's five of them?"

"Well, all five of them are separate cards, but the sixth is equal and support to them, as mark of the six," Ben explain to him – Dark Scorpion Burglars, one of the sixth support in the Dark Scorpion series since he know about it since then. Yet this is news for Jaden, Alexis, Syrus and Chazz as well, that there is the sixth support card for the Dark Scorpions.

"I have to admit from what I'm watch today," Alexis said to them. "Is the best thing from what I'd didn't know about it."

"So am I," Syrus agree on her. "Have no idea that Bart summon four of them in just one turn and yet Ben from his young got no monster on his field," he look at the main footage.

"From what I'd saw today is total undescribed to see Ben vs. Bart is the battle between fate and determine to see who the victor of the round is," Bastion said to him with his arm cross, watching between two duellists from the footage of the past. "Yet, I didn't suspected that Bart got some combo to make a small damage to your life point since he summon one monster on his field, during his first turn," he look at Ben.

"To be honest from what I look at him, that I didn't expected when he play two face down," Ben admit to him from his own confession. "And to my honest confession that I willing focus to win the battle, that I didn't expect his face down cards have somehow counter my best Fusion monster, which it was total surprise me."

And yet that's trigger Jaden Yuki from what Ben said, he was too focus to win and yet selfish as well. It remain himself when he duel Professor Viper when he duel him and tell him about himself and selfish and letting his guard down as well before he's become a Supreme King, yet he didn't know the aware of his own friends, yet he always thinking about Jesse for the time being? Could his action have somehow draw away from his friends? If it is that so. Then why he care for himself in all these years? Is it his punishment for becoming a king since in another world? His own punishment since the day he care for Jesse and his friends? Maybe one day he will forgive them from what happened in the past. Knowing some of them is his fault.

Unknown to his deep thought, Ben look at him, knowing something is right, when he look back at the main footage from his young youth.

" _Unbelievable!" the announcement shout to them. "He's summon near family of Dark Scorpion in his second turn! Yet Ben on the other hands is looking too good when he see them."_

" _Now that my Scorpion Families is nearly complete, well, except one of them of course," Bart said to him, with a smirk look upon him with a grinning smile, that he is about to win this match. "Yet, you got no monster on your field since I'd already dealt your powerful Fusion Monster and taking small – but tiny amount of damages to your life point."_

 _Young Ben is intense, knowing that Bart is indeed correct that he got no other cards on his field, except his single face down. Hoping he can counter that assault attacks. Can he win the outcome of the battle?_

" _Now, my monsters," he order his attack. "Attack him directly!"_

 _All four of his monsters are now engage, when all four of them quickly strike toward them in full, when a full burst of smoke from Don's blasters, along with Grog's hammer and Yellow Chick's mallet and yet Cliff's dagger. Once the damage is completely, when the entire stadium is complete silent stare, to see that Ben is defeat or not. Ben look at his opperent, hoping Ben is kneel down, when the smoke is almost clearing, and yet surprise then ever when Ben is standing, yet his life down haven't barely reach down to zero, but - [325] when he is still smiling in front of him._

" _No way!" Bart surprise out. Including the entire fans are also surprise and cheering that Ben have somehow survive this around, including his Grandpa and his cousin Gwen – young Gwen is also surprise as well. "How did you survive the outcome my attack?" he demand to him._

" _It simple," Ben explain to him. "During your attack, I'd activities one on my face down card Hero Barrier, with this card I can stop one monster that attack, of that last monster who happen to be Grog the Strong, so now he can't attack on my remain life."_

 _Bart is now stun and shock at the same time that he totally forget that Ben got a counterplan to stop one of his monsters, that he thought he is going to win the duel, yet, his plan got backfire, that his mouth is now ajar._

" _Unbelievable!" another cried out from announcement speaker. "Ben Tennyson have somehow managed to stop one last monster attack! That is incredible on Ben Tennyson! Man, I didn't see that coming!"_

" _You may have survive this round, but, thanks to three Dark Scorpion special ability. First thank to Don special ability, that you can send two cards from your deck to the graveyard," and Ben did when he send it to the graveyard. "Yet, Chick the Yellow allow me to see the top card from your deck so that I can choice from top or bottom of your cards. So please revealed your top deck please, if you don't mind at all," Bart add on, when Ben draw and revealed a top card and show it to Ben, a spell card - Monster Reborn. "Oh ho-ho-ho, you could draw that card, but thank to my CY's ability, so I'd place that card on top of your deck," and Ben did from Bart's choice. "And now, finally thanks to Cliff's special ability, so that you can send two cards to the graveyard," and Ben send them to the graveyard. "Now it's over for now, so, I end my turn."_

"I'm impressive on Bart's duelling," Alexis said, when she's watching the eventing duelling. "Although he is very clever to use their special ability."

"Indeed," Bastion agree on her notice. "Yet, he is almost using a deck destruction triatic to overthrown."

"And also, that Ben (Young Ben) is using Hero Barrier for the final measure," Jesse said from what he saw today, when he look at him again. "That is a brilliant counterplan you put though, Ben. I'd thought you are going to lose, but you manage to get a good plan strategist to outwit his plan. Good start I would say."

"Thank you," Ben thanking him. "But in this duel from what I saw him that I got a theory inside my gut, telling that Bart can summon whole family of Dark Scorpion-type is near complete, although, this due; is not just fun, it's determined."

"Determine of what, exactly?" Jaden said to him.

"To see who got a clear advance duelling, about guts and will and allow determine take place," Ben answer out to him.

"That some impressive quote and understandable words you come with it," Crowler finally said out. "Although, he is right about determine about guts and everything."

"Indeed," Bonaparte agree on him. "If I had a notepad so that I can wrote down to remember by."

"Yes, me too," Crowler simply agree on that.

Jaden on the other hand, knowing Ben's quote is simply true, knowing its about clear advance to allow guts and determine since he duel so many of them like Nightshroud, Abidos III, Amneal and many more as well, including Professor Viper who explain to him about selfish, yet he gone over it, since he know about his own mistake since he become a Supreme King who control of all and use another cards, which he refuse to use it: Evil Hero, the most and powerful and dangerous of all Hero series, since he talk to his friends since what happened in the past, but thank Axel who duel and end up in a draw to stop him for good.

Yet, Jaden still got lots more to go, before he will advance to become an advance pro-duellist, still, he was wonder to know what cards that Ben have, including that one card he think during watch the main footage. A card who believe it is a Hero spirit from what Chazz and Jesse said, Elemental Hero Terra Firma. Knowing he's believe that card is a spirit and Ben didn't know about it for the time being.

Aster Phoenix watch the main footage from Ben's friend, yet he is amaze to see that youth Ben have survive from Bart's attacks and impressive that Bart is using so many cards to summon whole family – well nearly family of Dark Scorpion since he know about it since he's understand about duelling and learn how to play with his own starter deck, before he advance – well his father last ever creation of them all: Destiny Hero. Still, there is something not right from the way he look at young Ben when he notice something odd within him, yet he can't figure out why. Knowing that Ben's deck is revealed that his card is Hero's monsters in completely different series version since he heard about it that Pegasus and his teams put lots of effort to create more Hero's series. Yet, he was wonder to know other Hero series, besides he knows about Evil Hero when Jaden become a King and use another set of hero, a dangerous hero since he watch him dulled with Axel and end up in a draw for good. Good thing, that Jaden didn't use that cards, otherwise it is dangerous to master that Hero monster. Still, he was wonder to know anymore Hero edition, yet he's only know there two of them, Elemental and Destiny Hero, both twin, fraction and counterpart of Hero series. Still, he's watching Ben in his youth is getting pretty intense to see the outcome of the battle, yet, this duel from what he look at it, it test of survival to see who is the strongest and better than duellist.

As Jaden, he know that footage is the test and trial to determine who is the strongest of them all.

" _You may survive my comeback plan," Bart said to him in slight disappointed. "Yet, I didn't know you're face down card, gosh, I couldn't see that coming from my selfish import. So for now, I end my turn."_

" _I have never seen that Ben have somehow survive that attack, yet he quickly play his face down card to protect one monster, before he'll lose," the announcement said to them from the gather stadium. "What will Ben do now? Without any cards from his field and yet he's down nearly 300 life point! Can he turn the table or making a comeback to see the witness of his Hero monsters?"_

 **Turn 4:** _"It's my turn," Ben said to him. "I'd draw," he draw his top card, hoping he'll draw a good card for him._

" _It's seemed that last card, is your last turn," Bart said to him. "So, are you going to end your turn or summon a monster that I don't care at all."_

" _Oh, it is," Ben replied with a smile to him, that he draw something good. "This card will give me another time to stop your monsters."_

" _Why that's?" Bart ask him, hoping Ben summon stronger Hero monster or another card to summon a Fusion monsters._

" _Not much," he answer out to him with a smile. "I summon, Elemental Hero Woodsman in deference mode."_

 _He place one of the Hero monster on his monster zones when Woodsman show up with muscular green body with red eyes and large wooden right arm, when it kneel down with arm cross each other, and kneel down from it, when it wear some kind of caveman-rag type, yet the monster deference point is 2000._

" _2000 deference point," Bart exclaimed out to him._

" _Did you see that coming, did you?" Ben smirk at him. "Your monsters don't have enough attack point to reach Woodsman deference point. So now, I end my turn."_

"Smart move," Alexis is now very impressive. "By using Woodsman in deference mode, so that he'll have enough time to summon higher monster."

"That won't be Alexis," Bastion said to her with his arm folder. "As long Bart's Mirror Wall on the field, any monster attack will seduce to half, depending what high monster from what Ben is going to attack."

"Easy for you to say," Jesse agree on him. "Besides, with Woodsman's special ability is too allow one spell card from his deck to his hand and I think it is a fusion card."

"You guess it," Ben said to him. "Woodsman special ability is too allowed Polymerization from my deck or graveyard to my deck. Think of it as a fusion support card."

"Wait, so, that monster is fusion support card?" Bastion repeat to him from what he learn today that Woodsman is a fusion support card.

"Yep," Ben confirm to him.

"Unbelievable," Bastion surprise out from what he learn today. In all my research, I have never known that one Hero Monster is the only support fusion card. Yet, this is not looking good from what I didn't expected that a monster is a fusion support card. Yet, I must find a research to support Woodsman, if I can duel of course.

"I'll say," Syrus is almost surprise as well. "I have no idea that Woodsman is a fusion-support card."

"Well, Woodsman is allowing my fusion card from deck or graveyard," said Ben. "Think about it, some monsters can be a support to all Fusion-type monster or spell card like King of the Swamp. That card is very promising and very useful as well."

"How come I'd never heard of it?" Syrus is complete confusing, clearly, he have never heard any card can be a support to all fusion summon.

Gwen look back at Crowler and Bonaparte, clearly those two are nothing more than stumble teacher from what she think about it, "Did you two ever teach your students, about duel monster card about supportive that compare other verity of monsters?"

"Now that I want to know," Aster complete agree on that as well.

When the two of them are complete shock from what Gwen said. Clearly she's speak the truth from what Crowler and Bonaparte did, rather talk about dome and fighting to each other, not mention much their account and their job of course from what they talking about. Still, answer could explain everything to know why they didn't teach their student about cards are support and equal to compare other cards from what Gwen said to them.

"Well . . .um . . ." Crowler is complete strummer and lose for words. "Now. . . you see . . . um . . ."

"You see _mademoiselle_ ," Bonaparte said to her, or trying to said it out. "That . . . um . . . there are some problem what happen during the problematic since the madness since what happened few years . . . when . . . um . . . one of them who . . . tricks us – yes that's it! Someone who trick us who believe to be a teacher who teach student in harsh misunderstanding."

"What kind of misunderstanding are you talking about?" Aster said to him.

"Yes, Bonaparte, what kind of misunderstanding are you talking about?" Crowler repeat to him from what Aster said.

"Like . . . um. . . well you know something happened throughout the year that something bad would have happened – which we don't want to talk about it," Bonaparte answer, and mixing with his own lose some words since what happened in the past, which it was complex from what he is going to say to her. "And yet, there is some problematic problem since what happened from time-to-time when things goes wrong and the finance issuing problem-"

Until Crowler quickly understand from what Bonaparte when he quickly cover his mouth without getting exposing from what he said to them about problematic issue since Chancellor got some important business leaving Crowler alone to look after his students from his sudden nervous reaction, when Bonaparte is trying to break free from Crowler's hand.

Gwen look at them, knowing there is something is not right on them, knowing they're up to something since the moment he said finance issuing problem, knowing there is some money problem for the time being. Yet, she could ask them later, including Aster as well to know what is really going on since what happened. But first, they did to re-continually watching the footage so that they will have a talk with them including Shepard as well.

They'd watch the footage and seeing that Bart got some trouble against young Ben against his hero monster and that hero is none other than Elemental Hero Woodsman.

" _Oh-ho-ho," the announcement said to them. "It seem that Ben Tennyson have summon a monster with 2000 deference point. Yet, Bart didn't see that coming when he use all his monsters attack him, yet he manage to survive the incoming threat since he summon his nearly Dark Scorpion in this win in just one turn second. What will Bart do, since Ben's summon another monster, only this time in deference mode."_

 **Turn 5:** _"You may summon with over 1900 defence point," Bart said to him. "Yet, I will draw a card that will destroy your Woodsman and win this duel for good."_

" _This will be fun," Ben said to him. "Let's see what you got."_

" _Oh, it will," Bart promising him. "It's my move," he place his right hand on top of his deck and then- "I'd draw," he look at the top of his card since he draw, yet the expression have change him since the moment he draw. "I'd pay 2000 life point to keep my Mirror Wall [3000 – 1000] and with that I end my turn."_

 **Turn 6:** _"It my turn I draw," Ben quickly draw a card from his deck. "First I use Woodsman special ability, with it I can select one card from my deck or graveyard and adding to my hand, and you know what card I will select," when a card emerge back from the graveyard, when he take it from his hand. "Well, this card for example," he show Bart, one of Ben support hero card Fusion/Polymerization that grout out on Bart's feature look. "Guess, you need to be careful when I summon a monster who got excellent and unique special ability on my next turn," he place his card on his hand and look at it for only few second. "So, for now, I place one_ card face down and end my turn," and yet he place a card face down in his spell and trap zone.

"I'm confuse," Syrus is not sure from what he saw today. "I thought that Ben – I mean past you," he quickest look at Ben, "Could summon a monster, well, a fusion monster in his next turn, what the point of all this?"

"Not spoiler yourself, Syrus," Ben said to him. "You'll see for the coming event."

"Huh?"

"Believe me, Syrus," Gwen said to him. "You'll see when this is done. Besides, I watch his duel and yet, it's very surprise me since then."

"Like a surprise duel summing?" Jaden quickly guess out from his own logical.

"You could say that," Ben replied out to him, with a humble smile to him. "Yet this duel is way-past cool."

As Jaden watch the footage, that his heart is getting pump up that Ben Tennyson from the past could some major skills to beat Bart in his own twisted ending. Knowing this duelling is going to be great since he watch the duel with the all-time Legend- Yugi Muto. His hero and then one day he will duel for good. Compare with his deck of Hero with Neos and Yugi forever aces, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl.

" _It's seem that Ben, have somehow play a card face down card," said announcement. "What will Bart do, if he come up with a plan to stop Ben's monster with over 1900 deference point? Can he turn a table for this?"_

 **Turn 7:** _"You may bought that spell card of yours," Bart said to him. "Yet, this duel is not yet over. It's my turn, I'd draw," Bart quickly draw a card from his deck, when a change expression take place on him. "First, I'll have no choice to get rid of my Mirror Wall, due to its effort," He quickly send his continuousness Trap Card to the graveyard. "And then I'd play this card, its called Upstart Goblin, it allow me to draw one more card and then you gain 1000 life point, thank of it as a peace offering and so, I draw a card from my deck," he did when he draw a card from his deck._

 _Until Ben's life point is regain by 1000 [325 – 1325]_

" _Good, then I'll play this card – Graceful Charity," Bart add on. "Now I can draw three cards and then I can discard two of them to the graveyard," when he quickly three more cards from his deck and look at his hand, at least four of them. "Good, everything is now perfectly."_

" _This is not good," Young Ben said out, that Bart have somehow draw a good card to win the duel for good._

" _All it bet, and yet due to the effort of Charity, I think I'd discard those two from my hand to the graveyard," and he did when he discard them to the graveyard. "Next, I'd summon this card – Dark Scorpion – Meanae the Thorn in an attack mode!"_

 _Until Bart place that card on is monster zone when a female appearance on the show that she's look young, but older than Yellow Chick like mid 20s or mid 30s from possible to describe with long brunette hair colour that lowing toward her back with glorious red eyes colour and wearing a same uniform like Don and the others and yet her weapons is thorn whip and yet she too got a tattoo on her upper right arm and also her attack point is 1000._

" _Now you got a full house," Ben said to him. Yet the pressure is getting worry on him, that Bart Thompson have somehow got all the Dark Scorpion limited collection._

" _Yep," he confirm to him. "All my Dark Scorpion are all eager and waiting for a fight," said Bart._

" _But my monster for 2000 deference point," Ben is little confuse out from what Bart said to him about 'waiting to fight', until – "No, you got that card have you? I saw you up against Dragon Tamer duellist Harry Dalton including Rodrick the Might, when you play that card."_

" _Of course, I do," Bart said to him with a smile, that his luck is already begin. "Why do you think I summon my full house in a first place? That because you don't know what install I'd got in my deck, or you saw me when I duel two best duellists in my term, when they think or may think I am weak."_

" _Guess they were wrong," Ben answer out to him._

" _Indeed," Bart correct to him, when he hold one single card left on his hand. "Which I am going to play this card; beloved the spell card known as-" when he place that card on his spell and trap zones, "United We Stand!"_

 _Yet, it finch out on young Ben, when Bart play that card – a powerful spell card from what he know about it. And he saw it, since he witness._

"Not good," Alexis cried out.

"This is bad," Syrus agree with her as well. Yet that card is very dangerous to use it and one of the most powerful equip spell card.

"I'll say," Jesse have to agree on him as well.

"Um . . . care to explain what is going on here?" Jaden is little confuse from what his friends is making an exclaimed out.

"You never heard that card?" Chazz literacy freak out to him. "That is one of the dangerous equip spell card in duel monster history!"

"It is?" Jaden said to him.

"Afraid so," Bastion said to him. "United We Stand is very powerful spell card, I can select one monster on his field and equip and it gain 800 attack."

"And not only that," Chazz explain to him. "For every monsters on his field, it also gain 800 attack point."

"Hold on," Jaden finally understand from what they said. "I remember that card. That card was totally wicked that I thought I can use it in my own deck, knowing it is come in handily against my duel, but I decide to not use it."

"Mine too," Syrus agree on him. "Untied We Stand is very powerful card, knowing it will equip to one monster and gain 800 attack point for each monsters on Bart's field and since they were 5 monster that's is a total amount of-"

"4000 attack point," Chazz finish it off.

Jaden and Syrus exclaimed out from what Chazz said that young Ben is now in troubling that Bart have play a powerful spell card, knowing that equip card is one of the top best spell card in duel monsters history. Knowing that spell card is very dangerous as they watching the footage on Ben's previous duel.

" _Thanks to United We Stand," Bart said and explain to him. "I can equip one monster on my field and gain 800 attack point, so I'd select Don Zaloog and also for every monster on my field it gain another boost for each monster and since there's Don and his teams, that 4000 attack point!"_

 _Once he play a spell card and equip to Don, when Don's attack point have increase by himself and total amount of monsters as well. Giving total amount of – {ATK 1400 + 800 = 2200 + 800x3 = 5400}_

" _5400 attack point!" Young Ben exclaimed out that his monster is now strong enough._

 _Bart make a grin that combine with his smirk and his pride, that this duel is now over from his thought._

" _Now, Don attack his Woodsman!" he order his monster to destroy Ben's last monster, when Don quickly lock and loading his blasters and quickly fire upon E-Hero Woodsman. "It's over," he smile out in most wickedly._

" _It's not yet, over," Ben said to him. "You didn't notice my face down cards."_

" _What?" Bart exclaimed out from what he didn't realise that Ben have somehow lay a trap for him. How come he didn't see that coming? Unless he got all his attention to win this duel._

" _I reveal my face down card: Negate Attack!" he cried out when his face down revealed to him that shock Bart complete. "Not only it stop your monsters attack but ending your battle too."_

 _While Don's blaster quickly fire toward Woodsman who still defence position when a spiral wrap appear from nowhere that stop its attack._

" _Unbelievable!" the announcement said to them, while Bart is getting too much pressure and yet the worry take place on him. "Ben have somehow manage to pull out another counter protection against Bart's most powerful monsters on his field. Look like that Ben is going back to the drawing that Ben Tennyson is making a huge turnout event! Its look like that Bart is losing his confidence and seeing that things are not looking so good on him, that he was so close to winning the duel!"_

" _You maybe survive this again," Bart said to him. "And yet, I wasn't expected to see that you play your face down card was a counter trap card that's stop my attack. You always making a plan to my stop and you will have another time to summon another monster when it is your next turn."_

" _Well, more like something one of the other," Ben replied to him, when a smile to him. "Although I didn't expected that you something draw a card that will win you the duel. Yet, I'll have say that it is a close – nearly close to win this battle event."_

" _I guess you are right," Bart have to admit and agree on him when he tight his hand into a ball of fist. "Guess I have to end my turn."_

" _Look like that Bart have no other choice to end his turn, since he draw some good cards and yet Ben got some trick on his sleeves," said an announcement who continually speaking to them. "This is some classic idea from my own opinion and thought to see this. And yet the table turn for Ben's move. Will he ever come up with plan to turn things around?"_

 **Turn 8:** _"Here I go," Ben said out, when he place his fingers on top of his deck. "It my turn, I'd draw," he quickly his card and then a smile take place._

"Oh yeah," older Ben smile out that he knows what happen. "It's hero time."

Jaden and his friends look at him, even the teachers look at him as well. That mean, that Ben from the past is going to win this duel, like for real.

" _Look like it's over for you, Bart," Ben – young Ben from the past, when he smile out to him._

" _What do you mean exactly?" Bart said and almost surprise out, knowing that Ben is making a plan to win this duel._

" _Well," he explain to him, "ever since you play your monsters special ability, you made a mistake."_

" _My mistake?" he quickly rephase to him to know why._

" _It's simple, really," Ben explain to him in full understandable reason to him. "You focus on your duel without making a think to know what plan you come with it. Sure, you manage to pull off to summon a near and complete set of Dark Scorpions collection, until, you made some mistake that you should use their first effect, rather than their second effort. You could use Don's effort to send one random card from my hand to the graveyard, and yet, I have to admit that you use Yellow and Cliff was a pretty good combine to use. But now, since you use another fatal mistake when you use Mirror Wall cost point, that is your mistake for not send that graveyard since you normally for 3000 life point!"_

 _Bart is now finch out from his surprise event that he was complete blinded from the beginning that Ben is right, that he shouldn't send Mirror Wall to the graveyard since he usually got 3000 life point and now he got 1000 life point. This is actually Bart Thompson hugest and greatest mistake so that Ben can summon with more than 1000 attack point so that his life point will clean off and yet he have no other cards from his hand nor any card face down only remain was United We Stand._

" _Here go," Ben said to him, "I play the spell card called The Warrior Returning Alive, with this card I can select one warrior from my graveyard and add to my hand, so I select my Elemental Hero Ocean."_

" _When did you have that card in your grave-?" Until he realise that it was Ben used that card since he fusion summon Elemental Hero Gaia. "Oh no!"_

" _Oh yes," Ben said to him. "And since Ocean was already in my graveyard since I fusion summon and since he's already a Water-monster, so I play, which you already known it: Polymerization/Fusion and with it I can fuse Water monster like Ocean and along with Woodsman on my field," he explain when two monster fuse together. "Out of the water, there is cold and ice that will freeze together in complete solid that form like a crystal of ice. An ice are the solid combine element that make a glazier. I'd fusion summon! Come forth, Elemental Hero Absolute Zero!"_

 _When a crystal-ice shape appear from nowhere when out from the emerge from the crystal when a hero bash through who revealed to be a white-crystal ice cover hero with long icy-white cape with ice-white-blue crystalline shoulder plate on both side with green eyes and with single pure icy-water blue on its belt with slice-like blade on both lower arms that connect on its armour, when a hero smash down on the ground when its fold it arm together and revealed the attack is 2500._

"That is one cool Hero Monster," Jaden voice is becoming an awe to see that new improve monster that he never seen before in his entire life. Who know that all this time he didn't know more about Hero Monster? And yet why he choose Hero monster in the first place? Yet still none of his friends didn't figure out including Aster is to know why Jaden Yuki have decide to use a Hero Monsters without telling for certain reason.

Ben look at Jaden and see his awe impression, yet something is not right on Jaden's feature. When something is not right at all, that the way he said or something that captivates his likeness. Yet he want to know why Jaden Yuki have somehow chosen a Hero Monsters for his deck since the moment he learn or heard or hear that there is another Hero duellist, minus Aster for example that he obtain another limited Hero addition – Destiny Hero. Still he did to tell Jaden is know why he select Hero Monster, but first he need to look at the main screen knowing this duel is about to be sheer victory.

" _There it is boy and girl," the announcement said to them. "Ben Tennyson's greatest hero monster of them all: Absolute Zero!" when fan are cheering one of Ben's top great hero monster – since everyone knows that Monster in existence; E-Hero Absolute Zero._

"Wait that monster is one of your greatest hero?" Alexis quickly rephase from what the announcement said, when she speak to Ben.

"You know it," Ben replied to her. "He is one of my top three best Hero Monster that I have ever had."

"Any idea what your two best Hero Monsters is?" Syrus ask him.

"One of them is E-Hero Terra Firma and this card is my very best card and my ace card," Ben replied out.

"And you're triumph card?" Bastion ask him.

"Not telling you," Ben refuse from what he said to him.

"Aw, come on, I want to know your triumph card," Jaden whine out like a kid.

"Oh really?" Ben said to him. "Here the question, since you have the deck of Hero since you didn't notice about the Value of Hero and how to use the Elemental-series edition?"

"Now what would be an excellent question is too know he decide to use it against every other duel," Bastion is now getting more and cursious to know why Jaden Yuki, a duellist who use a Hero-series edition. Yet he too want to know about it as well.

"I'm in as well," Aster agree on him too. So that he want to know why Jedi have decide to use a Hero monster without knowing why.

Everyone look at him, that leave Jaden got speechless and yet Ben does have a point is too know why Jaden have decided a Hero monster since he duel everyone in Academy well, minus Zane who lost to him including ending a draw as well. That Jaden is a top duellist and wonder is too know why Jaden have decide to use a Hero-series deck including Neo-Spacian as well. Yet the attention is getting burn and less sweating on him as well.

"Now, that would be an interesting is too know why Jaden choose those monsters in the first place," Crowler could let go on that part that he too want to know why Jaden choice it in the first place.

" _Oui, oui,"_ Bonaparte agree on him as well. "That I want to know why as well.

"Well, um . . ." Jaden's voice is becoming more strummer is too know why he select those card from the beginning, when few more sweat come down from his face when his good friend Syrus and Jesse looking at him including Bastion, Chazz, Alexis and yet a pro-duellist Ben Tennyson and his cousin as well. _Not good,_ Jaden thought. _Definitely not good._

Until he quickly said before or he could said to them about the reason why he use Hero monster from the beginning.

"Hey, look," Jaden quickly said. "Ben – I mean past Ben is about to win the duel!"

Alexis, Bastion, Syrus along with Jesse and Chazz are look at the main screen including Gwen along with the Aster and two teachers of the school. All except Ben, when he make a sinister glare to them that something is not right on Jaden's expression that he doesn't want to tell them why select them in the first place, unless he doesn't want to tell anyone about his Hero deck, when he look back at the main footage from his past.

" _Battle!" Ben order his monster – Absolute Zero to begin his attack that Bart is now freak out that this duel is now over, when Ben continually order his monster. "I attack your Cliff with my Absolute Zero with Absolute Freeze!"_

 _When Absolute Zero quickly launch his attack toward one of the Dark Scorpion who happen to be Cliff with 1200 attack and easily enough to wipe out Bart's life point in full completely, when Bart is now complete scared and finch out that he's almost wet his pant, when Absolute Zero use its blizzard storm that appear from nowhere, when all Bart's monsters are covering face with their arms, when suddenly Cliff is now completely frozen stiff without making a single movement the Cliff the Trap Remover is now forever solid, when Absolute Zero quickly punch at him in complete burst into million ice crystal, that shock Bart in full completely that one of his monster is now destroy and not only that: his life point is now [0] and the victor have already decide._

" _We have a winner for this year Advance Pro-Tournament who goes by the name of Ben Tennyson!" the announcement cried and shout out when fans from the main audience that the winner have been declare that Ben Tennyson, a Hero-user duellist is now a pro-champion, despite he is eleven – well, almost 12 years old, yet he is natural and talent duellist in Duel Monster history grand finale._

Jaden is shock and awe including Aster as well, that they have seen everything from what they'd saw. And yet they'd saw Ben use a Hero monster since they'd witness discover today, minus Gwen and Kevin. Which they were wonder to know what happen to them him since he make a threat to the Principal of the Academy when he storm off. Ben and Gwen told them that he got some issue that they don't want to talk about it.

But still, watching that duel was indeed an epic of the past, so that it captives on Jaden Yuki, and see that young Ben Tennyson who won the duel against Bart in the Advance Pro-Tournament, yet his heart is pounding very fast, knowing he love duelling since he was kid and dreaming to take down Seto or even Yugi Muto and settle the score with Zane again, and then someday in the further event in the future he will have no choice but to duel Ben Tennyson, the Master of Hero including Aster as well, that he too want to him as well.

So that Ben Tennyson got some rival – a hero rival to see who is the better hero version of them all.

* * *

Back at the unknown secret location, the leader of the cult have safety return from his request mission and it is now complete when he bought two people with him, lying, unconscious when he bought back Sartorius, former leader and member of the Society of Light along with his sister, Sarina, that the both of them are unconscious since he arrive and make a mend on them and settle with their debt to collect since what happened. Until they'd decide to duel, and yet one victor who win the duel.

He already knock out Sarina for the time being, knowing the two of them are serve their purpose years ago, yet, there is another that he would take care of, once he got another mission from his master order, but HIS master who told him about his mission. The leader of the cult place the siblings on the ground, next toward three other person that he known them, during the Return of the pharaoh since he's already took them couple months ago. Yet they'd have success their mission but failed to collect their debts since what happened in the past that his master knows them for the time being.

Once he look at them – the Ishtar's families former protector of the pharaoh's tomb as Tomb Keeper, knowing those three are now unconscious and yet unavailable to move since then. They are in deep sleep. The leader of the cult look at them for only a mere second, when suddenly, a howling wind appear from nowhere, while he's remained standing and unable when a shadowy figure appear from nowhere that shape like a person in shroud of darkness in raw, muscular position with blaze light blue eyes that appear to be glowing.

"You have done well," demoniac voice said to him. "Your mission is now success."

"Thank you, my Master," he said, when he kneel down in front of him.

"And yet, they have served their purpose since I told him to use the power to manipulative the light from their pathetic and primitives human being to worship the light," it said to him. "I'd trust that he wanted to duel you or the other way around."

"I told him to come along, when he ignore my advice," the leader of the cult answer out. "Yet, I decide to duel and yet, all to easy since his deck filled nothing prophecy nonsense from his own heresy and his own quest of ideal understandable to predict what happen for the coming event."

"Fortune teller can be quite useful to me, and yet, you are right that he is no longer with, including those Tomb Keepers, who keep and protect Atem's tomb to make sure he's return for good," it replied out to him, "and now, they'd success and failed their debt to collect."

"I already took them under your order, my Master," the Leader said. "I duel him, yet, Marlik's deck contain with Gravekeeper's Monster, yet his deck is barely unstoppable and hard to tell with him. And yet, I'd already took him down, with my cards to stop him for good. Without their Items, that they are useless and weak, we even plant one Item on the sister to convince that she is foreseen the future and yes, she is become a heresy from what she's saw the outcome of every event from what she's saw and yet she's done her part when she's give Yugi Muto."

"Everything is according to plan," it said. "Without that foolish Dartz and his allies, they are useless to us and they'd become nothing more than discard from what they'd convince and foolish to use a Leviathan to use it without direct order and yet that meddling Pharaoh, the reincarnation Priest and Pharaoh and also warrior descendants who use those three cards as act of triumph against his flawless tactic to take control the world. How ironic and yet he failed since I warn him about it. Yet, he met his demise and ultimately failure as well."

"At least, we didn't revealed to them unlike Shadi's followers who step forward and make things right," the leader of cult speak out, while he is still kneel down in front of it, while remain in his own cloak. "Shadi's follower – Diva have somehow harvest his own power with the cubic, yet his hatred on the person who wield the Rings, yet his hatred that cause that run down in his own vein, when he wanted revenge and above all: get rid of Seto and Yugi Muto."

"Those followers are nothing than cult, ideal, seeking their own guidance to find a home since he took them and raise them as his own, before wielder of the Rings and killed him with cold, dark and powerful magic, yet I lay my eyes upon them," it said to him.

"I already dispatch the others to get them, knowing they did what they could," the leader quickly inform and said.

"Good," it pleased to hear some new, when it look at the shine for further examine. "I see there is a problem when one of them have stolen that card. How very cunning and foolish to wield that dangerous card, if he or she can control it. Did you find the culprit who steal that card?"

"No, my lord," The leader quickly respond. "We have no idea who steal that card. We both know that card is highly unstoppable and yet it have never fully test since we stole those cards. We'd still keep on search when many of our spy is still watching over from the entire building or nation square. As if, he or she is very cunning to outrank you of course."

"It take more than a cycle to outwit me, yet I foresee what will happen," it said. "Even though, we'd now learn what happen to Atem, and of course the Supreme King reincarnation have return when Jaden emerge his old spirt and his childhood friend of his and Neo. How ironic that he have now acquire them for a reason," it almost laugh, but it's more like a giggle. "After all, he stop many of my pawns, and ruin and yet so very close to gain control the satellite to brainwash the human race to see the Light, yet he is prove himself worthy when he was now transport into another world and reunion of his favourite monster and emerge as one. I wonder how Yubel is doing with Jaden, that I was wondering to know why since they'd merge together as one? What power from what he's desired to allow his reunion and yet Neos as well? A king? Ultimate being from those who would dare to challenge him from his utmost conquest to make himself their next successive ruler as their king or god? How naïve he can be, knowing his mind are already with his reincarnation soul and the reunion of his friends is now complete."

"He's simple to control destiny to achieve his glory from his own desire from his enteral fist," the leader of the cult said. "He's already act and achieve his one final destiny. But his sin of the past since what happened in the past when he use that card and become his former and reincarnation body. Pretended to see something from his own ego. And next, one of them use a device to stop the darkness that within him."

"Yes," it said with a slight hiss. "I'd already known that Eye, that relic of old have somehow used for a host when the comet spin from another dimension to free the boy slumber from his enteral torment from his own confession. How predictable he can be. But enough of this excusive we got more important to take care of."

"What thy bidding my master?" the leader said. "I have already capture them along with the Tomb Keeper inherited. So, what your thy bidding My Lord?"

"The time to test the boy from his ultimate achieve," it said to him. "Dispatch the Templars."

"You sure to use them?"

"Don't make question from what I'd command you," it replied in slight fury. "Dispatch the Templars, they got clear understandable order from my request to my word to them. But, before you receive their words from me; give this to him," an unknown glowing card that appear from its dark claw-like card, when a card slow toward a servant and leader of the cult, when the leader garb it. "This card is one of the most dangerous dragons since I look upon from time and space."

"I have never seen that card before," the leader spoken. "Yet, it was never developed from Pegasus nor his teams professional artists can't design this card. How did you acquire that card, My Lord?"

"It's simple," it explain to him, "during from what I saw in rift of time, I saw that man who claim to be immortal ruler to harvest that card to allow him and four others and one powerful wizard have the power of chronical to form the ultimate breed and led toward destruction. Yet, I'd manipulate of time to obtain that card along with that card separate-type version, yet, I'd manage obtain these cards as well," the same unknown glowing card, when it make swift and slowing descending toward the leader of the cult. "These cards are part from that cards, yet they are incredible powerful since I look and bestow them from his split forms and yet I know what happen in the future event since I look at it. Do not fail me, knowing these cards, once they'd lose the duel, you know what do to."

"As you wish my Lord," he acknowledge. "I'll notify the Templars to begin their move toward Duel Academy, still, what if the Supreme King and his spirt and the others as well."

"Let them," it answer out. "Let them know about the Mark of the Templars and yet I will rewrite channel history to alter their mind to know about them. These humans are nothing and reckless and stupidity since the caught my eyes on them. Yet, they will learn the truth once the plan is in motion. For now, let the game begin on the Supreme King test and see if he is worth and use the power of Yubel and the Power of Neos from what I despise them and yet the Rainbow Dragon and Terra Firma, the Guardian of the Earth and I know who control that monster."

"As once my Lord," the Leader of the Cult obey and make his move toward the Templars commander, while his master stay in the altar of the shrine.

"Soon," it said itself, "soon I will achieve my plan into action, once I will obtain those cards, the Three Unstoppable God Cards along with Divine and Dangerous Three Scared Beast and now, we manage to obtain three – at least one of them got it, are the most dangerous cards on the planet, the negative and powerful are equals to compare from them. And yet soon, I will have my revenge since what happened long ago and yet I will kill you from what you did to me, brother."

* * *

 **Duel: Ben Vs. Leon:** **  
** **Win: Ben** **  
** **Turn: Unknown**

 **Ben's cards:**

 _ **Monsters:**_

 _ **E-Hero Startos  
E-Hero Voltic  
E-Hero Woodsman  
**_

 _ **Fusion's Monster:**_

 _ **E-Hero Inferno  
E-Hero Great Tornado  
E-Hero Nova Master  
E-Hero Gaia**_

 _ **Spells:**_

 _ **Polymerzation/Fusion  
A Hero Arrive  
Fusion Recovery  
Miracle Fusion**_

 **Leon's cards:**

 _ **Monsters:**_

 _ **Hex Trude  
Iron Knight  
Forest Wolf**_

* * *

 **Duel: Ben Vs. Bart:** **  
** **Win: Ben** **  
** **Turn: 8**

 **Ben's cards:**

 _ **Monsters:**_

 _ **E-Hero Knopse  
E-Hero Woodsman  
E-Hero Ocean  
**_

 _ **Fusion's Monster:**_

 _ **E-Hero Gaia  
E-Hero Absolute Zero**_

 _ **Spells:**_

 _ **Monster Reborn  
Polymerization/Fusion  
The Warrior Returning Alive**_

 _ **Traps:**_

 _ **Negate Attack  
Hero Barrier**_

 **Bart's cards:**

 _ **Monsters:**_

 _ **Don Zaloog  
Dark Scorpion – Cliff the Trap Remover  
Dark Scorpion – Meanae the Thorn  
Dark Scorpion – Chick the Yellow  
Dark Scorpion – Grog the Strong**_

 _ **Spells:**_

 _ **Shrink  
Dian Keto the Cure Master  
Upstart Goblin  
Pot of Greed  
Graceful Charity  
Mustering with the Dark Scorpions  
United We Stand  
Reinforcement of the Army**_

 _ **Traps:**_

 _ **Mirror Wall**_

* * *

 **Well, to be fair that is the longest chapter that I have ever done since then. Yet it was nearly toward or more than 20,000 - true story since I keep on typing since then.**

 **Anyway, I like that part is too know why Jaden have decide to use a Hero deck without knowing why, that is my own theory that something relate in the past is too know why Jaden Yuki is using Hero Monster since the beginning in Season 1: Ep 1 since it was release in GX series and hero cards was publish as well. That is a mystery is too know why Jaden is use Hero deck from the beginning. That is a theory.**

 **Also this unknown enemy who speak to the leader of the cult about Templar and something mention about 'brother' after the leader left the building to send the Templars to do its bidding. And yet I put Marik and his sister and Odion are in that part as a cameo part that something happen to them after they success to protect the Pharaoh's tomb and I decide to make a Gravekeeper deck on Marik - a perfect choice from my opinion that Gravekeeper is suitable choice on him. Yet whoever this shadow must want something or someone who wanted the Supreme King. That I have no idea whatsoever.**

 **Also there is a cameo mention on Leon from the original Yugioh and the last duellist who fought Yugi Muto, yet I decide to put him in my story. And the duellist is Bart Thompson who used a deck of Dark Scorpions, very deadly and powerful monsters to use it since they watch the footage from the past, knowing those cards got venom with two different efforts on them.**

 **Anyway the next one is going to be a while, and please don't judge nor making critic on my writing on this chapter, look at my profile for better understanding. Thank you.**


End file.
